Forged Lives
by PaisleyRose
Summary: Jareth finds he needs the Paladin, the Scholar, the Archer, and the Mystic. This marks the first visit of Ryan and Anne and Giles to the Goblin Kingdom. Here we go again!
1. Chapter 1

Forged Lives

**By **

**PaisleyRose**

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own it, and if Brain Henson had a brain in his sawdust head, he'd give us another go.**

**I don't own Jareth, but He let's me visit and report back.**

**I don't own Bowie, if I did…Hell I would be too busy to write.**

**Prologue**

**The hours turned into days, days into weeks and the weeks became a month. Giles held three meetings in that time, announcing the reopening of the Complex under new management. The new management offered the club a free night of gaming over the Thanksgiving weekend. Giles took reservations; the first three he took were from the Triad. **

**On the Friday evening following Thanksgiving, Sarah was dressed for the evening of LARPing. Ryan and Anne picked her up on their way to the Complex. Karen had whispered a hope to Sarah that her 'friend' might be there. Sarah saw Giles waiting outside the complex for them. She waved happily at him. "Look, there's Giles now."**

**Anne and Sarah greeted the Archer with a friendly hug. Ryan slapped his arm to the other man's. They were standing there speaking as a roaring motor cycle came speeding up the lot. One of the other girls from the club said. "Will you look at that hunk?"**

**The rider of the cycle was in tight black leather. He pulled the screaming bike to a halt, removed his helmet and shook his wild hair loose. Mismatched eyes scanned the crowd. Spotting Sarah he leapt from the bike, and moved like a cat toward her. "Hello, Baby."**

**"Hello yourself, Fancy pants." She held a hand out to him. "I'm surprised you're here. I would have thought this too tame for you now that Robin is out of the way." She teased.**

**Jareth pulled her into his arms for a friendly hug. "I would have said the same of you."**

**Giles cleared his throat. "Sire, nice to have you join us."**

**"Jareth." Ryan offered him his arm. **

**Jareth smiled with teeth gleaming. "I'm glad you're all here. Your King has a quest for you."**

**Giles and Ryan snapped into character. "Aye, Sire?" they said in unison. **

**Jareth slid his hand to Sarah's waist, clearly not intending to let go of her. "We've a problem back in the Kingdom, and I could use my Paladin, my Archer and my Scribe's aid."**

**"What am I? Chopped liver?" Sarah quipped.**

"You're the floor show." The King teased back, then looked at his aides. "So care to go a questing?" He held out his left fist in front of them. Sarah placed hers on first, then Anne, then Ryan and lastly Giles. "Good, let's go….oh and by the by, Ryan…you can ride a dragon…can't you?"

**As they vanished, a young male voice yelped out. "A What?"**

**An older voice said quietly. "The world is doomed, utterly doomed."**

**Two girls giggled.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Chapter 1.**

Jareth opened his arms wide and said, "Welcome to Lybrinthia, and the Goblin City, its capital."

It was not the first time Sarah had seen the Underground Kingdom. Nor she was sure would it be her last. She looked around, "The Goblin City." She turned to look at the impressive Castle.

Anne looked at all the strangely formed buildings. "Goblin City?" shaking her head, she held up a hand, "No, don't explain. Just tell me one thing. Why are there so many rocks all over the place."

Jareth crossed his arms. "That would be Sarah's doing." He did not even try to hide the sarcasm.

Anne looked at her friend. "Oh, really?"

Sarah was giggling, "I'm not the one who called out armed guards."

"You were trying to take the baby!" The smile was almost wicked.

"And I did, if you recall." Sarah pointed out.

Jareth laughed, "Yes, you did. And turned my world upside down in the process."

He turned to Ryan, "And I've the battle scars to prove it."

Giles shook his head. "Ahmeh… the quest?"

Mismatched eyes looked at the man with amusement. "Giles, you really gotta learn to lighten up." Jareth waved for them to follow and he led them all up the front steps of the castle. He pushed the double doors and they parted, opening for the group to enter. "Come on in, it's not much but it's home."

Ryan looked around and gasped. "Not much?"

Jareth did not bother looking back, but kept walking. "You should see my Father's palace! Makes this look like a summer house." He was practically prancing up the stairs. "First stop on our tour is my throne room, you all need to be aquatinted with it. Sarah has already seen it, although I don't suppose you had time to take a good look around. Now did you, baby?"

"Don't call me baby, and no I did not." Sarah answered.

Jareth led them into the great circular chamber that was the throne room of the Goblin King. "Home sweet home." He said proudly. "Excuse the mess my last housekeeper recently quit."

Anne looked at the mess and before she could stop herself asked. "How recently?"

"A century or two, why?" Jareth looked around. "Is it bad?"

Sarah and Anne both were looking around at the collective mess, and the bodies of sleeping and drunken Goblins. "It looks like a frat party." Anne said at last.

Jareth looked around; he had never noticed any problem before. "I guess we should hire a new housekeeping crew, I just never worried about it." He pointed to the draped throne in a prominent location in the room. "That's the seat of power for the Kingdom."

Giles was too busy looking at the construction of the room. "Did you build this place?"

"No the original builders built this castle over a thousand years ago. I've only been King for a little over five hundred or so years." Jareth said. "The older Goblin race was a bit more, let us say, industrious an the present race. You can still find a remnant or two. The castle was designed by the First Goblin King."

"It's magnificent, and so odd in its function." Giles said enamored with the structure.

"I'll see to it you get a copy of the original blue prints and the additions as well." Jareth promised. "We'll meet with the Goblins in here each day." He pointed to the stairs; "Next stop on the tour is a favorite of Sarah's, the Escher room." He moved toward the staircase off to one side in the circular room. "Everybody stay together, and don't go in just stand in the door. We will use the room later. I Just want you all to see it." Jareth moved to the side and let the four mortals stand in the archway. Sarah moved out of the archway to stand beside the king. "See, back together as if nothing happened." He whispered to Sarah.

"Like a jigsaw puzzle?"

He nodded. "Yet another of the Labyrinth's riddles and surprises, Sarah." He reached out and touched her face with a crooked finger. "Like you and I." He looked over at the three marveling at the room. "This way please." He motioned to the opposite corridor. "This leads to the King's wing of the palace and it is here you will be staying. My war room is there, and the library is just beyond it, it even has a connecting door." Jareth sounded like a kid, proudly showing off his fort. "We've a dining room, kitchens and scullery, and formal parlor on this level. Above," He pointed up. "Are the bed chambers." He looked around. "Any questions so far?"

"What is the quest?" Giles was becoming nervous.

"I'm getting there." Jareth promised. "Anne, would you care to inspect the library and scribes office?"

Anne nodded enthusiastically. "Oh you bettcha!"

Jareth opened the door of the palace library. "I'm afraid it's not very well organized anymore. I'll have a staff at your disposal for that."

Anne's mouth had dropped and was gapping open. The room was two stories high. Shelves and ladders abounding, heavy carved wooden table and ornate chairs littered the room. At the end of the room was a two story stained glass window that allowed enormous amounts of light to gaily dance in the room. The Scribes office was in an alcove, it looked as if it needed a good cleaning and a good sorting. "Wow." She looked around. "Will I be able to read all of these? I can read English, Latin and Faescript. What of the others?"

Jareth scratched his nose. "I upgraded your reading skills when we arrived. You can now read, and write all the languages that are represented here. It pays to have a scribe who has such skills."

"Thank you, Sire." Anne bowed toward him.

"War Room," Jareth pointed to an ornately carved door at the end of the room. "Notice, battle scenes… The First Goblin King liked to advertise his conquests." He placed a hand on the panels. "Here you see some of the first battles to secure the Kingdom. It was a wilderness when the Goblins settled here."

"Settled here, Sire?" Anne asked.

"Most of the Goblin races came from the realm of man." Jareth said softly. "In a time when magic was free in your world. As the age of man dawned, the magical races looked elsewhere to live. Here, in the Underground, there are five Kingdoms. But was are not the only Magical Realms, just the ones best known to your race."

He opened the door and they entered a room with maps and scrolls spread on a large table. "This is the War Room where battles were planed." Jareth moved toward the center of the room. "It is here you and I shall do most of our work, men."

"Do you have an army, Sire?" Giles asked, with a dark feeling that he knew the answer.

"Not the one I am going to need." Jareth admitted. "I've been too busy having fun. The Kingdom has never been desirable to any other Kingdom before."

Ryan held up a hand, "Look, Giles and I are good, but you can't plan a battle with just two men."

"That is why it will be up to you two to train my new army." Jareth said with a coaxing grin.

Sarah was looking about, impressed by the room and its contents. "And what about me?"

Jareth smiled, "I told you, you're the floor show." He teased, then said. "Your tower awaits you, my lady." He led her to yet another carved door. This one had suns, moons, and stars on its panels. He opened the door and held up his hand. "I'm afraid only Sarah and I can enter here." He addressed the others. "Look around and get a feel while I show Sarah her tower."

On the other side of the door was a large circular room with a massive spiral staircase snaking up the wall. Sarah looked at the stairs and groaned. Jareth took her hand. "We'll use the lift, it will be easier on you. Oh I could just snap my fingers and transport us, but you need to know how to use the lift when I'm not with you." He led the way to a wall. "Watch, this is very important for you to know." He placed a hand on a stone with a Fleur de Lys pattern cut into it. The stone pressed in and triggered a spring. The hidden panel door sprung open. "Think you can do that?" He closed the panel and motioned her to try. She placed her hand on the stone, as she had seen him done and pressed. The panel popped open. "Good, go in." He pulled the panel shut and showed her the levers "This one releases the panel from in here." He motioned to the windows that allowed light in the shaft that went straight up. "From the outside of the Castle they look decorative. Few know of this shaft, and we keep it that way. If the Castle were under attack, you'd be able to use the shaft to go from tower to tunnel."

He showed her another lever, "This one takes you up, the one over on the other side operates the counter weight and chain to go down to the tunnels. Right now, we will use the one to go up." He pulled the lever down and up the platform they were standing on rose. When it reached the farthest point the chain would allow, it stopped. Jareth pointed to a lever that matched the one below. "This will open the hidden panel of the tower room. Go ahead, you need to get a feel for it."

Sarah moved forward, and pulled the lever and the door opened as the one they had entered had. "That was easy." She said.

"Gets harder from here on out, baby." He warned.

"Don't call me baby." She complained.

Jareth motioned her to enter the wizard's tower room. Her eyes widened as she looked at the tools of the magical trade displayed neatly. "Why is this room so much more…organized than the others?"

Jareth looked slightly guilty. "Because it's more important than any of the others. Magic has to be organized to work right, my dear Sarah." He moved toward some of the star charts on the one wall. "Magic has rules, you know that."

"You used this room." She said.

"I was the only major magic user in the palace, until now." He looked at her; his eyes were full of mischief. "You and I are the only ones in the entire palace who can enter this room without consequence."

"Consequence?" She knew he was more serious than he had ever been with her.

He nodded. "The entire tower is magically charged. **WE,** you and I need the energies; it feeds the magic within us. Ryan, Anne and Giles are recipients of magic; they don't use it themselves. The energies here would over power them and render them…" he paused.

"Helpless?" she asked.

"Insane." He finished. "Only you and I can safely work here. It will be our…secret…you must not reveal that or the workings of this room to anyone. Do you understand, my dear?"

Sarah nodded. "Magic carries a heavy price."

"Yes, it does." Mismatched eyes watched her carefully. "The heaviest of prices, it's a responsibility few understand." He moved to a cabinet and opened it. "Here are books and scrolls of Herb lore, and also a volume on gem lore. Read them at your leisured. There's a spell book, and a book of potions." He pointed to table. "Tools, learn their uses. By the way, have you ever used a wand?"

"No." She said quietly.

Jareth snapped his fingers and she looked at him. "Do as I do." He drew a crystal from the air. "Try." He encouraged her.

Sarah raised her hand, a dreamy look came over her, the crystal appeared, but instead of clear, it was slightly green in tint. "I did it." She was amazed. "But it's the wrong color."

"It's not wrong. It's yours." Jareth corrected. "Sarah, there's going to be a great deal I'm going to have to teach you. Crystal work, is just the beginning."

Sarah tossed the crystal in the air as she had seen him do and it vanished. "Piece of cake." She said, sounding as if she actually believed it. Sarah looked at the King, "Thank you for the tower tour."

"Anytime, baby." As she began to protest he placed gloved fingers over her lips and silenced her. "Now, let us see how well you remember how to get back down." He snapped his fingers and vanished.

"That's arrogant!" She looked at the wall, found the carved stone and pressed. Entering the lift room, she pulled the lever and down the platform traveled. Exiting the shaft room, she found Jareth waiting for her sitting on the staircase.

"Not bad." He stood up and offered her his arm. "I say we join the others and I'll explain the situation. For now, keep your new powers under wraps until we have a chance to hone your skills."

Sarah placed her hand on his arm. "Why does that sound dirty?"

Jareth smiled, "Pervert."

**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

Cairbre thought, as it was a holiday weekend, there would be peace and quite. He had spent the actual day of the holiday with friends, mortal friends, celebrating as most did. In the privacy of his stylish cottage on the outskirts of town, he sought to catch up on his correspondence and his logs. The office had many ledgers, some full, some not so. He had devoted an entire wall to the Goblins and their King.

Sipping some hot willow tea, a brew he found comforting, the man went over notes from the latest of the King's adventures. He smiled to himself again as he remembered the booty he had won wagering in the forest. It had been a good evening, and many new friendships made. He thought of one friendship he was already treasuring, the Lady Solea.

Cairbre left his notes on the desk, carried his tea and looked out at the cold November evening. He was surprised to hear a light tapping at the door that led to his garden; he was not expecting guests. Few guests ever came to the garden door. Opening the door, he was even more surprised to find Meep the Pixie awaiting entry. "Meep, what brings you here?"

Meep frowned, "He's turned me into a bloody messenger, that's what." In his hand was a vellum envelope that bore the seal of the Goblin King. "This one is for you, Bard."

Stifling the sigh in his throat, the Bard stood back, "Come in Meep."

The Pixie shook his head; "Have others to deliver."

"Don't you want to wait for a reply?" Cairbre knit his brow.

The Pixie laughed. "Are you kidding? You're a Bard, you'll be there whether you like it or not!" The curt little Pixie bowed to the Bard, snickered and ran off.

Cairbre looked at the envelope, broke the seal and opened the invitation.

By Royal Order of 

_**His serene **_

_**Majesty**_

_**Jareth Goblin King**_

_**You are here by **_

_**Requested **_

_**To attend **_

_**A Tourney.**_

The Brad groaned, the Pixie was right. Like it or not, he was a Bard, and he had a duty to bear witness to any Tourney that the Goblin King was involved in. He read further down, and saw he was to observe at the Scrying Pool in the Enchanted Wood. He tapped his invitation to his chin. As a Bard, he was expected to bring either a servant or an attendant. He wondered if Lady Solea was available to accompany him. It would be wonderful to spend time with the witty Water Sprite.

Moving to the garden, he dipped his hand into the waters of his fountain. "Lady Solea, Lady Solea."

The waters rippled and the Lady rose from the waters. "Cairbre! I was just thinking of you…" She held up an envelope that looked very much like his. "I've been asked to attend a Tourney."

The Bard held up his as well. "Since we are both on demand, I was thinking it would be nice to attend together? Interested, dear lady?"

"Nothing would please me more." She said softly.

Holding out a hand, the Bard helped her from the waters. The instant her foot touched earth her watery gown solidified. "You really must tell me how you sprites do that." He teased.

"That my dear Bard, is a trade secret." She teased back. "If I told you, you'd feel honor bound to write it down, and then everybody would be doing it…It wouldn't be special anymore." She batted her lashes at him.

Nodding he agreed. "Too true."

Solea held up the invitation. "Do you have any idea of what this is about?"

"I'd say someone has seen an apple they wish to take a bite of, Solea." Cairbre escorted her into his home. "Give me a bit of time to change. Would not do for who ever is there to see a Humanie, when a Bard is expected." He moved to another room.

"Does the glamour not become troublesome?" She called to him, lounging on a chair. "Pretending to be a human, when you are so much more?"

Returning, dressed in official Bardic robes, Cairbre appeared thoughtful. His chiseled feathers seemed to stand out even more. The Glamour was dropped and he was in full Bardic glory. "Whenever I thing of how much of a burden maintaining a glamour is, or having to appear to age…or even having to move on to a new home, I think about the end resutls. With the aid of the Glamour, I am able to keep contact with the Fae world and the Mortal one. I have been blessed over the years with some exceptional students. Take the Lewis boy or Tolkien, Brads inspired them. All in all it's worth it, Solea, it's worth it."

"Do you feel you are inspiring anyone at this time?" She asked.

"Yes, I've three students, the three who were with the King during the Zaker incident." The Bard smiled faintly. "Those three will have tales written on them soon enough I am sure. Perhaps they themselves will write. If nothing else, I've opened a door for them." He held his hand out to her, ready to depart the mortal realm for duties in the Fae Realm.

"Let us hope the door leads to the Lady, and not the Tirger, Cairbre." Solea placed her hand on his, and they were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

Giles altered the other two when Jareth and Sarah returned from the tower. He used the back of his hand to tap Ryan's forearm as the younger man was reading the map. "They are back." Giles said quietly.

Ryan looked up. "Is this in miles or kilometers?"

Jareth smiled "Kilometers."

Ryan looked at the map again. "Is this your entire Kingdom?"

"No, that just covers the ground level view." Jareth took a seat in a heavy chair that was reminiscent of a throne.

Anne was moving her fingers over the map, "So many places, and so many dangers."

"Dangers untold and hardships unnumbered," Sarah sighed, thinking back to her first visit to the Kingdom. Jareth nodded, but made no comment.

Ryan looked at Sarah questioningly, "How have you be able to defend the borders until now?" He directed the question to Jareth.

"Never had to. We were not of interest to anyone up until recently." Jareth motioned everyone to take a seat. "The Kingdom has always been deemed undesirable. We have always limited our trades with the other Kingdoms. Moreover, never the same product, always different products for different kingdoms. Anne, you will find all that in the history of the Kingdom. We are far more productive then appearances would have one think. See the Goblin by nature is a wickedly fun little critter. Nevertheless, not all of my subjects are Goblin, nor are they just half goblin. Some are Fae like me, others, Elven… and too many others to discuss. Some are more productive than others."

"We have something that someone else wants?" Giles asked.

"We have several something's." Jareth nodded. "This time it's the mines. They are there at the far border, beneath the hills. I thought they were a well hidden secret as we limit our gem trade."

Ryan looked at the map. "That's the border with Kordor, are they after the mines?" Thinking it would make sense.

"That would make things so simple…but no. King Fallan of Kordor has his own mines; he is swamped with fine gems and gold. No, it's not Kordor that is our problem." Jareth pointed to a small isle in the great sea off the western border. "This is the Isle of Tarsi, the lord of the isle is called Quinn. He is the problem. He has challenged my rights to the mines. He claims the minds are not part of my Kingdom or Kordor, but are unclaimed territory. So he's asked for a Tourney to decided the fate of the mines."

"A Tourney?" Ryan looked at Anne.

Giles answered. "A Tourney is a mock fight, or warlike game, formerly in great favor, in which a number of combatants were engaged, as an exhibition of their address and bravery; hence, figuratively, a real battle. 'In battle and in tourneyment.' As Chaucer put it."

"A joust?" Ryan questioned in an unsure manner.

Giles shook his head. "Its different from the joust, which was a trial of skill between one man and another. A Tourney has many contestants or teams of contestants whittling down to one champion." He looked at Jareth; "I'm not Game Master for nothing."

Jareth, amused, waved a hand at the map. "I happen to be very fond of those mines. I do not want other Kingdoms thinking they can come in and start carving out juicy pieces. So I was forced to accept the challenge."

"Two magic guys at twenty paces, that I'd pay to see." Anne teased. "Only if I were encased in a protective bubble to miss the fall out!"

Sarah shook her head; "Jareth can't compete." All eyes went to her. "He's the King, and Fae Kings while allowed to go to war, and lead battles, are not allowed to compete in a tourney. A joust or a private match, he could, but not a tourney…There's …"

"Too many chances for 'accidental' death." Jareth finished for her.

"This Quinn must think you've got only Goblins to battle for you…and having seen some of them…"Sarah looked at Jareth. "He figures he's going to walk off with the prize."

"Ah, but enter RYAN," Anne said with a flourished wave to her beloved.

"Ryan, Giles, yourself and Sarah." Jareth corrected her. "The tourney has several specific trials. One of each is tailor made for each of you."

"You expect me to go fisticuffs with someone?" Anne frowned.

"I would never take advantage…" Jareth began, as Anne let a smile come to her lips he finished with, "of the other guy."

Giles was tapping his chin. "How many challenges will there be?"

Jareth steepled his fingers, and placed them under his chin. "The Tourney will last a week. Each day there will be one major challenge. The total score will decide the outcome." He then rose from the table. "I'll show you to your quarters and then gents I suggest we do a little bit of practice in the fields you will be performing in." He turned to go toward the door.

"Hold it right there Babalouie!" Ryan called out, halting the King in his tracks. Jareth looked over his shoulder. "What was that about riding a dragon?"

"Babalouie?" Jareth shrugged. "I've been called many things over the years…You are the first to call me that." He looked at Ryan. "The last challenge is a race, on dragon's back. Not to worry, you have almost a week to practice. And I've a wonderful dragon whose agreed to allow you to ride him."

Giles head hit the table. "We're doomed." He moaned.

Anne blinked. "Ride a dragon?"

Jareth nodded.

Sarah was inching her way over to the King. "Why does he get to ride the dragon? Why not Anne or …me?"

"Women riding a dragon in a tourney?" Jareth scoffed as if he had heard blasphemy.

Anne stood up and crossed her arms. "Oh, and do you think we couldn't?"

Giles, head still on the table, lifted a hand in warning. "Jareth! Do not answer that, it's a trap! No matter what you say, it's going to be wrong."

Ryan shook his head; he was not going to get in the middle of that one. He backed away from the King, letting him wing it.

"Lady Anne," Jareth tried sounding reasonable. "While I am fully aware of your…vast talents…and your battle fitness…it is not done."

"You're a chauvinist." Anne acted surprised.

Jareth looked at her, winked and said. "Duh." He then pointed to her. "However, I'm also going to bend a rule. You, Sarah, and Giles as well may all take riding lessons at the same time Ryan does. With all of us riding it will look less like battle lessons and more like a King's riding party."

Ryan looked at the King. "Ride a dragon, in a race…there's more to it, I know it."

"We can talk specifics later. Right now, let's get you all settled." Jareth said as he opened the door and entered the hall. "I want you all to get familiar with the castle and it's workings. We need you to look as if you've been here all your lives if we are going to pull this off."

The group was moving in the hall, Sarah paused to look at a painting. She noticed she was lagging and moved to catch up, as she moved past an intersecting hall she collided with a goblin who'd came running into the corridor. The Goblin stared at her, wide eyed and mouth gapping. His long mustache twitched, and his voice sounded like a gargle. "**The girl**!" he screamed, turned and ran off looking for his King.

"Your Highness! The girl!" The Goblin Guard ran past the other three mortals as if they did not exist, grabbing onto the King's leg. "The girl who ate the peach and forgot everything?"

Jareth looked for a moment as if he was going to burst out laughing, "Really? Where?"

The Goblin looked to see the girl in question standing now beside him and he fainted.

Anne looked at the Goblin and frowned, "No wonder Quinn thinks he's got it sewn up."

"Yep, and this one is one of the better ones." Jareth sighed. Quickly he bent down and shook the guard. "I know the girl is here, I brought her here you moron. Remember I told you this morning we were going to have house guests?"

The guard looked up at Sarah, and fainted away again.

"Leave him," Jareth said as he rose. "We've got work to do."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The upper floor held the bedchambers. The King assigned a room for each of them. He placed Giles in the Green bedroom, and told him everything he needed would be supplied for the stay. He then took Ryan to a blue room and put Anne in the connecting rose colored room.

"What goes on behind closed doors is none of my business." He said quietly to Ryan.

"We are betrothed." Ryan said calmly.

"When you are ready to marry, let me know." Jareth teased.

He pointed to a door near the end of the corridor. "This is my room," He patted the door. "Care to look." Sarah shook her head. "It's an open offer." He teased, then led her to the last door and the room closest to his own. "This is for you Sarah." Opening the door revealed a room that was identical to her bedroom at home.

Sarah gasped; everything was the same. "How?"

"I've been watching you for years, my dear." He crooned in her ear. "I wanted you to feel…at home." One hand slid down her arm. "Do you like it?"

Sarah would have backed up and out of the room, but she came up against an object that would not be moved, The King. She turned to look at him. "You…voyeur!"

"Sticks and stones, baby." He teased. "Now, I've got sword practice. Be a good girl and have a nice rest and change for dinner." He tapped her nose. "Don't get into any trouble while I'm gone." He snapped his fingers and vanished.

"I hate when you do that!" she called out.

"I know…baby." His voice sounded like it was everywhere.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

Jareth met both Ryan and Giles in the courtyard. He had his sword in his hand. "Ryan, we need to brush up some of the skills I taught you when we were battling Robin."

Ryan nodded, "I've been partitioning some of the moves, but with out an opponent, it's not much good."

Giles pulled his sword. "I'd like to learn them as well, Sire."

"All friends here, for now, Giles." Jareth smiled. "You may call me Jareth, both of you. When the Tourney starts will be time enough for courtly manners."

Anne stood in the corridor, at the large window and watched. She heard Sarah join her. "Men and their toys." She commented. "As if women could not use a blade."

Sarah looked at her, "How's your room?"

"Nice," she smiled thinking of the bed that most likely would not be slept in. "How's yours?"

Sarah crooked a finger, and turned to lead Anne to the bedroom she had been assigned. "Take a look for yourself."

Anne groaned. "Oh great. He thought this would please you?"

"I don't know what he was thinking." Sarah shook her head. "He's got me stuck in this…little girl mode…."

"What do you expect, he's a guy." Anne moved in to the room. "What's that?" she asked pointing to a door that was not in Sarah's room back home. "Don't tell me it connects to his."

"Okay, I won't tell you." Sarah's frown deepened.

Anne hooked arms with her friend, dragging her from the offending room. "Come on, let's go watch the boys play."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When the swordplay finished, the three were covered in sweat and dust. All three looked entirely too pleased with themselves. Sarah left the balcony and said. "He expects us to dress for dinner."

Anne gasped. "Dinner…oh Sarah, we've got a problem."

Sarah looked at her, thought about it and groaned. "Jareth!"

An instant later the sweaty man stood in the hall with them. "Impatient to see me?"

"Dinner?" Sarah said pointedly. "We can't eat Fae food!"

"Already taken care of." He mopped his brow with his sleeve. "I had mortal food brought in."

"You plan on having all the challenges take place here?" Sarah asked as he turned away to go freshen up.

"No, I plan on having you eat Fae food and stay here." He teased over his shoulder. "Go dress for dinner, we'll discuss it over the meal."

Sarah looked at Anne. "May as well go change, he's not going to discuss anything with us now."

Anne fussed. "He wouldn't just let us starve would he?"

"No, he's up to something, but he'd never let his champions starve." Sarah dreaded going in the room. "See you in half an hour."

"Right." Anne moved toward the door to her room. "Wonder what kind of taste he has in women's clothes."

"Excellent." Sarah said as she entered her room and closed the door, barring any more discussion.

The wardrobe was full everything in the proper size and coloring. Gowns of every description were hanging to be chosen from. When Sarah entered the room, she was not surprised to find an outfit already on the bed. She toyed with the thought of just leaving it lay and picking something else. She abandoned the idea thinking he would most likely turn what ever she would pick into his original selection. Sarah had to admit, he had excellent taste. The gown was a soft green linen dress in the Empire style, and it brought out the green in her eyes. It fit like it was made for her, and she had a hunch it had been.

She met up with Anne and Ryan as she exited her room. They too looked picture perfect. Giles came into the hall and bowed to them.

"Where's our King?" Giles asked calmly.

"Here." Jareth called as he left the confines of his chamber. He was dressed in a poets shirt, leather vest and charcoal breeches. His boots looked well worn and comfortable. "Sarah." He offered his arm to the girl knowing she could not refuse him in his own castle. Sarah placed her hand on his arm and together they led the diner party down to the dining room. "This is the 'family dining area', so everything is rather informal. Tonight, Sarah, you will sit beside me. On state occasions, you would be expected to sit across from me in the hostess's seat." Jareth seated her. Ryan there, Anne beside him. And Giles there." He pointed to the seats he wanted his guests to occupy.

"Jareth, this is all very nice..but.." Sarah began as she placed the Irish linen napkin in her lap.

"I said, it's taken care of. I had Meep and a few Pixies bring in Mortal food. Had the kitchen on this level outfitted for you." Jareth took his seat. "However, I've a proposition of you three." He rang a bell and a tall Elven servant came in to serve the first course. "Sarah here has already tasted Fae food…so this does not apply to her. I've a way to get you around the food restrictions."

"What do you have in mind?" Giles asked.

"Making your positions permanent." Jareth took a sip of wine. "Drawing up contracts making you emissaries for me and the Kingdom. That way you're free to travel back and forth and eat human and Fae foods."

Sarah glared at him with hot, angry green eyes. "What do you mean it does not apply to me…I broke that spell!"

Jareth began to laugh, "Really?" He was beyond amused. "Sarah, think again. Come on, you've read enough stories to know the drill."

"But I broke the spell! I beat the Labyrinth and won back Toby." She argued.

"You won back Toby." He nodded, "But you can not beat Fae food. It is what's call the Persephone Mandate. One bite, no matter how small…."

"But if we sign the contracts…?" Anne was thinking quickly.

"You'd be emissaries, with the freedom to come and go. The food restrictions are lifted under the provision that you intend to make the Underground Kingdom your final home." He said reasonably. "What plans do you have for after graduation?"

"We were planning a bike tour of Europe and then me going to work for my uncle." Ryan said bitterly. "I hate the idea, but my father said he's paying for my brother to go to college, not me." Anne gave his arm a comforting pat.

"Giles, are you happy where you are?"

The other gentleman shook his head. "No, Sire, I am not, what I am is stuck. I'm one of the youngest men on our team, and the low man on the totem pole. There is little chance for advancement…it pays the bills and allows me to continue playing the game. There was a lady, but that ended a few months ago."

Jareth leaned forward. "Here's my plan. You two go back and graduate, then come here and live. You become the Paladin you were always meant to be, and you Anne, take up your duties as a full time scribe. Giles I want you to come here now, and help me with a renovation project I am planning. Your skills as a contractor will come in handy and I also want you to teach some of my guards how to properly use their bows."

Giles smiled. "Leave the world of man?"

"More or less, unless there is something keeping you there?" Jareth took a sip of the soup. "What do you think?"

Giles took a sip of the soup. "I'll be happy to come here. I have nothing back there, not really. My second can take over the running of the club, as I'm sure you want it to go on."

"Damn right I want it to go on. It is a good excuse to make contact with the world of man, and affords me the best cover." Jareth turned his attentions to Ryan. "And you, my friend?"

Ryan looked at Anne. "We need to discuss it. How soon do we have to let you know?"

"You have until morning." Jareth said. "If you decide against it, there will be no hard feelings. I'll have special foods for you during the tourney."

Anne kept quiet; her thoughts were already on what kind of a future they would have in either realm. She looked at Sarah. "And what about Sarah?"

"Sarah is part of the Kingdom already." Jareth's voice told them there would be no discussion on the matter. "Give the proposition some thought and let me know. As for now, let us enjoy this meal. Come morning we will have to welcome the representatives of Quinn's isle." He lifted his wineglass. "To my champions."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After the meal, Giles had retired to his rooms, and so did Ryan and Anne. Jareth asked Sarah to stay and keep him company. "I'd like to show you the night blooming garden."

In the quiet of the evening, Jareth led her into the fragrant space. Angel Trumpets, and night blooming Jasmine, and other rare flowers darted the space. Sarah looked around and took in all the beauty of the night garden. "It's amazing…I didn't see this my last trip."

"It wasn't part of the game board." Jareth said softly, taking her hand and tucking it into the crook of his arm. "This is one of my favorite places here, on the palace grounds. It's peaceful, and gives one calm."

Sarah studied his face; "You're worried."

He looked at her, gave evidence he was about to lie, and then shook his head. "It's important to keep the Kingdom intact." He let his guard drop with her. "Sarah, every part of the kingdom depends on every other part."

She gently reached up, brushed his cheek with her fingers. "We won't fail you, Jareth."

"I know…but Quinn is tricky…" He was very clearly worried.

"How well do you know this Quinn?" She asked.

"Too well…he's my brother." He sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

"Your brother?" Sarah felt the world spinning way from her, she lowered her hand from his face.

"Well technically he's only a half-brother. My father insists that all his children call each other brother or sister." Jareth said keeping a close reign on his emotions.

"This Quinn," Sarah saw how edgy the subject made Jareth, yet she had to have the information. "I take it is out of favor?"

Jareth laughed, but it had no merriment in the sound. "That's putting it lightly."

He lay his hand over the one in the crook of his arm. He turned and began walking with the girl in the dark and magical garden. "We can discuss all this come morning, before he and his entourage arrive. Tonight is for more pleasant distractions." He was changing the subject. "How did you find your rooms?"

Sarah stopped walking, "Ah, my rooms…" she looked up at him with irritation. "Jareth why in the world would you put me in a copy of my room back home?"

"I wanted you to be comfortable." He said honestly. "Does it make you homesick?"

"No, not homesick." She was working of finding tactful words. "Jareth, I really appreciate…"

He heard that tone before, when she refused the crystal in her parent's room. "Alright, I've blundered, I don't see how, but obviously I've blundered. The room is not to your liking."

Sarah placed herself in front of him, forcing him look at her. "It was a lovely thought, kind and generous." She put her face to his cheek, "But dated."

"Dated?" He was now truly confused. "The furnishings too old?"

"The occupant." She said softly.

A smirk came to his lips. "I should have given you something more…grown up?" He captured her hand and pressed his lips to the cupped palm.

"Just a bit." She nodded.

"Forgive me, the mistake was well intentioned." He looked at her as he always did, rather wolfishly. "What would my…Lady, prefer?"

"Something a little less juvenile." She suggested.

"Dark or light wood?" He asked already making the changes in the room.

"Medium," she smiled. "And thank you for understanding."

He still held her hand; "It's nice not being the enemy, the villain."

"You were never really the villain." She confessed. "Not really. I like being on the same side as you. Without your help…I'd be a prisoner for all time to Robin. It's nice not having to fight you."

"There will be some who don't see it that way." He turned and again they walked in the garden. "Your friends will have been told of your return, and will be here at the gate come sunup to see you." He took a deep breath. "The dwarf, Hog's brain…"

"Hoggle." She said out of habit.

"**He** will not be at all happy with this development betwixt us." Jareth cautioned.

Sarah weighed his words then spoke. "He is going to have to learn to live with it…although you not baiting him so much would help."

Jareth moved his head, side to side, and laughed. "Help, yes, but it's going to be a lot less fun."

"You're incurable." She slapped his shoulder.

"Part of my charm, Sarah." He teased.

Near the far end of the night garden was an elaborately carved marble bench. Jareth urged Sarah to sit, and he took a seat beside her. "Do you like the garden?"

"It's wonderful, but you already know that." She did not really want to look at him, not here, now.

He pointed toward the Angel Trumpets. "Watch, and be still." His voice was hushed and at her ear.

Sarah looked in the direction his hand pointed. A group of floating orbs of colored light came dancing into the garden. The breath caught in Sarah's throat, as she watched in wonder what most humans were never lucky enough to see. She looked at Jareth with a question in her green eyes. 'WillOWisps' he mouthed back silently, and urged her to watch.

Jareth slid his arm over her shoulder, drew her against him. Her head rested between his neck and shoulder. They sat quietly watching the ethereal ballet that was taking place in the air above the night blooms. Anyone looking at them at that moment would have thought these two had been together for a very long time. Jareth was happy to just sit and drink in her perfume.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Anne looked out the window of Ryan's room. The garden was below and she watched as Jareth and Sarah took a seat on the bench. "Do you think he'll make a move on her?"

"I doubt it." Ryan mused. "I think he's got more than a tryst planned."

"He didn't offer her a post." Anne said thinking of the conversation at diner.

Ryan joined her at the window; his arms went over her. He always got a protective feeling when he was intimate with her. "Anne, he said, and I quote…Sarah is part of the Kingdom already." He placed a kiss in her hair. "Sarah's place was carved out for her long ago."

"Think someone should tell her?" Anne teased.

"No," Ryan looked at the pair in the garden. "Let the man court her in his own fashion." He hugged her. "Come to bed."

"You think he knows we are…" Anne pointed to the bed.

"He put us in adjoining rooms. He's not stupid." Ryan pulled her toward the bed.

"I never said he was." Anne slid under the blanket. "But why not just give us one room to start with?"

"Anne, we are more or less hand-fasted, and he seems very much aware of it. Nevertheless, propriety…" Ryan said with authority.

Snuggling in to his arms the redhead giggled. "You sure are knowledgeable when you want to be."

Ryan kissed her soundly. "You talk too much." He silenced her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Giles found a beautiful guitar in his quarters, and knew that Jareth had placed it there. In one of the files for his persona he had made a notation that he played the instrument. Taking it up into his hands he could not help but see the detail work that went into the creating of the instrument. He strummed, tuned, strummed again, tuned, and then let his fingers dance over the strings. In his collage days, he had been something of a minstrel. Now he sat at the open window and sang a very old love song.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Will0Wisps in the garden began to move to the melody drifting down from the open window.

Jareth looked up at Giles room. "Ah, he's found my little gift."

"He plays well." Sarah whispered, still watching the orbs of light dance.

"He's a man of many talents. And one whom your world has never appreciated." The voice was melancholy and somber. "Giles should have been celebrated, instead he is pushed to the side, and called a dreamer."

Sarah nestled into his shoulder. "The world of man does not always acclaim men of vision, Jareth. What they don'' understand..."

"They fear." He finished for her. Then with his lips close to her ear he whispered. "Do you fear me, Sarah?"

"Sometimes, yes." She sounded dreamy.

He let his hand move possessively over her arm. "Good."

She lifted her face in his direction. "Why do you want me to fear you?" Her eye searched his in the starlight.

His free hand moved to under her chin. "For our relationship to work, we both have to fear the other, baby." inspecting her face, he was tempted but held back.

"Don't call me baby." She said trying to sound stern but there was laughter in her eyes. She then looked back at the orbs.

The moment of temptation was gone, and Jareth relaxed. "They will end their dance soon. Then I really should escort you to your room. It is going to be a long day tomorrow. We will have our first riding lesson come sun up. And go over the protocol for the reception of the other team."

"Jareth," she whispered quietly.

"Yes, baby?" His lips were at her ear again.

"Who's going to clean the mess in the throne room and the public rooms?"

Jareth groaned. "I'll have to use magic… there's not enough time to hire a cleaning crew…and it would take months to clear out the years of merriment."

"We need a staff." She whispered softly, wanting it to sound like a suggestion, not a command.

"I'm going to have to put that in your hands, baby. I am going to be busy with other duties. Think you can handle it?"

Sarah giggled. "Piece of cake, Fancy-pants."

He hugged her and laughed. "That's my girl."

"So who's going to tell the Goblins to get their acts together?" She asked.

"You baby, you." He teased. "I'm going to leave the castle's running for the tourney to you."

"Big mistake!" She cautioned. "I could just take over."

"Be my guest." He teased again.

The dance ended, and the WilOWisps fluttered over the garden wall. He stood and pulled her from the bench. Silently they left the garden, and walked side by side up to the floor where the bedchambers were. He paused at her door, raised her hand and kissed it again as he had in the garden. He lingered over the cupped palm. "Good night, Sarah."

"Good night, Jareth." She replied.

When she entered the room and closed her door, he placed a hand on the carved panel. "Good night, my darling." He whispered.

Meep was right behind him when he turned. "I'm keeping an eye on you." The Little Pixie warned.

"I'm being good." Jareth said defensively, turned and went to his own door.

"I'm making sure you stay good." Meep said in a snippety voice. He was sure he had heard the king say 'spoiled sport' as he was shutting his door. Meep frowned this assignment was going to be much harder than the last one.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

The Sacred Scrying Pool in the Enchanted wood had been a meeting place for the Magical Realm for eons. If called to the Pool, it meant you were to be witness to some event that was of great importance in the realm. Be it a joining, or a birthing, or a dispute.

Being witness was a sacred honor was never refused. To refuse to bare witness would be considered the most grieves offense on could give.

The Enchanted wood was a place outside time and space. It was where the layers of all the different realms converged. Not just the layers but all four seasons existed and cohabited in peace. The Northern banks of the pool represented winter. The East was spring, the South was summer and the Western bank was autumn. The terrain reflected this, as did the seating in each section.

The Keeper of the Sacred Pool was Caladon. He had been Keeper as long as any of the witnesses could remember. To what race he belonged, no one ever really knew. He was dressed in long gray robes, and always wore a hood to cover his face. No one really could tell anyone what the man looked like. His voice was seldom heard, he would instead snap long fingers and point. He always made his wishes known one way or another. What he did when the pool was not being utilized was unknown. He was an enigma. Caladon had received the request for the witnessing of the Tourney, and had given permission for the use of the Sacred Scrying Pool. Caladon alone had the authority to grant or deny such a request.

Caladon stood at the pool awaiting the witnesses. There would be twelve witnesses as was prescribed by the sacred rites. Each of the four sectors would have three official witnesses. He would stand as Director of Witnesses, and the thirteenth, as was the duty of the Keeper of the Pool.

From the eastern gates came the Dragon Clan, Xia the Asian Fea Queen, and her Elven consort Tos. Along with them was an Old Aisan wise man, only known as Qwai Chang. Caladon bowed to them and directed them to their seats.

From the south came the Hobgoblin Cherich Thubwyn, Clan leader for his tribe. Next to him stood Bledoc Oweoran, a Master Gnome, and Noisur Ruran, Master of the mining dwarf clans. Caladon directed them to their seats.

Cairbre arrived with Solea on his arm, and they both bowed to Caladon. The Keeper held up directing them, he was awaiting the arrival of the third witness for their sector. All eyes turned to the path in the western woods, Morea entered the clearing, she knew that hers was a grand entrance as the colors of the autumn foliage reflected in her garments. She looked more beautiful then ever. Morea took her time, wanting every eye to be on her for this entrance. She knew once the spectral began, all thoughts of her would take second place. She looked at Cairbre and then at Solea, and smiled.

The only witnesses left to arrive were the representatives of the North Elements. Their approach brought with them the winter cold and chilling winds. There was Iceandea, the Snow Queen, proud, beautiful, but ill fated to have a heart that was make of ice. Along side her came the one know as Jack Frost, who painted beautiful designs that would fade and melt away with the touch of the sun. The last of the northern witnesses was simply known as Norther, he was one of the Wind Masters. Caladon directed them to their seats.

When all the witnesses had taken their places the others who had come to view began to file in. Caladon raised his staff, and brought it down three times, all attention was on him.

"You've been called here to bare witness to the Tourney between Lybrinthia and Tarsi. The challenge has been issued by Lord Quinn of Tarsi, and accepted by King Jareth of Lybrinthia." Caladon's voice was commanding, and clear. He sounded to Cairbre like a small earthquake. "The Tourney will begin with the first of five challenges. You are to witness all, from procession to recession." He turned and walked out of the viewing area. The pool itself was becoming active.

Cairbre was frowning, and Solea looked at him with concern. "What is it?" She asked quietly.

"Quinn and Jareth." He said leaning toward her ear. "I was here to witness the night they were both born."

"Both times?" she asked.

"No, my dear Solea. It was on but one night that both of these sons of the High King were born." His long handsome face seemed to grow longer. "And there's been nothing but trouble between them since."

Morea, having had run-ins with both men pursed her lips into a thin smile. "Would you care to wager on the outcome of this contest, Bard?" her voice dripped sarcasm. "I personally think Quinn can out maneuver poor Jareth."

Solea was well aware of Morea's underlying dislike for the man who had refused her overtures. "The Tourney has yet to start, and already you wish him ill?"

Morea ignored her companion. "Quinn is far more intelligent and courtly."

Cairbre tapped a long finger on his cheek, "And has less fear of splinters I imagine." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a purse. "I'll set three gold coins in the pot to start the wager, after all, I know not whom the King has lined up as his champions… I'm not familiar with all his Goblins as of yet."

Morea tossed three coins in, and some others did as well. Each calling out which they thought would take the lead in the contests.

Solea motioned for one of the servants to bring her a goblet of mead, it was going to be a long session, and she needed a head start. Lifting her goblet, she said. "Let the games begin."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

The cock had yet to crow and Sarah was already out of her bed, showered and dressed. Jareth had said he wanted them all to take their riding lesson before breakfast. Sarah, now with butterflies dancing in her stomach, thought that wise indeed. She dressed in a riding habit that provided for her. An Elfish girl, looking no older than Sarah herself, had come to her rooms to help her.

"I'm Tári Telrúnya," the girl announced in a voice that was so musical it was a joy to hear. "I'm here to be your personal maid, Lady Sarah." The girl was graceful, and slender, with eyes the color of morning glories. Her skin was soft and pale and looked like it had been bathed by the moon. Her hair was the color of ripened wheat. Her clothes were in soft greens and grays.

"Nice to meet you Tári," Sarah offered her hand, and felt strange when the elf stared at it. "Sorry, where I come from we often shake hands upon meeting someone."

"Physical contact here is not casual" the Elven girl warned. "Allow me to help you dress."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Anne opened her eyes, saw movement and sat up quickly. The maid smiled at her and bowed. "Lady Anne, I am Nienna Telrúnya. My sister and I have been engaged by His Majesty to be maids to you and the Lady Sarah. I am here to help you dress."

Anne nudged Ryan, who opened an eye as he raised his head, then closed it and dropped back down. "What time is it?"

"Time to have a talk with the King about privacy." Anne grumbled.

The maid smiled, "His Majesty has requested that you all join him in the wyrn for your morning ride."

Ryan sat up, ruffled his hair and stretched. "Do we have time to shower?"

"Yes, Lord Ryan, I shall call for your valet, my brother Golradir Telrúnya." Nienna bowed and moved out of the room.

Anne looked at Ryan, "That didn't phase you in the least did it?"

"What?" He asked as he yawned.

"Being….seen." She growled.

Ryan blinked, "Anne we are betrothed, and the King obviously knows it. He put us in adjoining rooms. I'm sure our sleeping together disturbs no one here."

"Oh so it's ok for his servants to gawk at us?" She demanded. "And did you know that he's got an adjoining door to Sarah's room?"

"That was your servant, not his, or didn't you hear her?" Ryan teased. "Anne, go take your shower, and dress. I'll meet you and Sarah at the wyrn."

"Wyrn?"

"Where the dragons are kept," he said as he rolled from the bed. "Go, shower."

"What about Sarah's room, Ryan?" She called to his backside.

"I doubt we need worry about that this time," Ryan said over his shoulder. "If I'm not mistaken, he wants his posy to stay chaste for now."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Exiting her room, dressed in a flattering riding habit, Sarah came face to face with the Pixie hanging in mid air. "Hello, Meep!"

"Where are you off to?" He had a twinkle in his eye, even as he tried to maintain a stern continence.

Sarah indicated her outfit, "Riding lesson, Meep."

"Alone?" he narrowed his beautiful blue almond shaped eyes.

"No, Ryan and Anne will be taking the lesson as well," she pointed to the door across the hall opening. "See here they come now…perfect chaperones."

Ryan extended his free arm to Sarah, "Morning Meep." He greeted the Pixie as if seeing one of the little creatures was an everyday occurrence. "Lovely morning, isn't it? Good day for a ride."

Meep, still in mid-air leaned on the wall and looked nonchalant. "Oh sure, go ahead, take your riding lessons, break your fool necks."

Anne was going to snap at the Pixie but his wink at her made her forget scolding him. The Pixie took off in another direction, before she could gather her thoughts.

The three mortals found the King at the castles Wyrn, arguing in the clearing with a very large bronzish-green dragon.

"Ye've lost yur mind!" The dragon spoke in a heavy Celtic accent.

"Angus, I don't want to have to order you to obey." Jareth was pacing, uncomfortable with the request he was making. "I'm asking you to do me this as a favor."

"Mortals…Human's!" the Dragon huffed. "Ye ask too much, Laddie."

"Fine." Jareth turned to him, and waved his arms franticly. "Then we just let Quinn come in and carve up the Kingdom, shall we?"

The dragon frowned; his supple lips actually frowned. His magnificently faceted eyes flashed and focused on the approaching mortals. "Ack, bring on yer mortals. Let us tak a look at 'em." He sniffed the air as they drew closer. He sniffed the young man and closed his eyes; "This one is a child of the mists." He directed his quire to the young man. "Who are yer people?"

"My father's people are the house of Courtney." Ryan said with his head held high. "My mother's family are the Douglas clan."

Jareth said quietly. "Angus, this is Ryan Courtney, my paladin."

"This mear lad?" Scoffed the dragon as he looked then to Anne, He drew a deep breath, "Ah, this maid has the air of Devonshire." He breathed deeply again. "Aye, and County Kerry."

"I'm a Beckette." She nodded, knowing her family history, but kept respectful of the great beast before her. "My mother's family name is Kerry."

"This is Lady Anne, my Scribe." The King knew the Dragon was already liking the mortals, as his scales were glistening in the early morning light.

"Scribe, eh? And are ye up on yer Dragon Ballads?" Angus teased.

Anne winked at the great lizard. "I'm sure there's one or two I've not heard yet."

The dragon turned, expecting to see yet another ordinary mortal before him. Seeing Sarah, he bent low and bowed, "Lady of the Labyrinth." His voice was reverent and musical at once. "We are honored by yer presence."

Jareth moved to Sarah's side, gave her his hand and led her toward the dragon. "Lady Sarah, this is Angus Kazul, Father of the Clutch here at the Goblin Castle."

"My Lord, Kazul." Sarah bowed to the Dragon; "I am honored."

Angus took a deep breath, "Aye, she's a find indeed, Laddie. Double shot of Celtic blood. A Treasure." The great beast began to flirt with the girl. "Aye, Lassie, the things I could tell ye o yer home lands."

Jareth slapped his riding crop swiftly to his boot. "Angus!" he chastised.

The dragon snickered, and Jareth said. "Do we agree?"

Angus looked at Sarah, his great eyes whirling in a kaleidoscope of color. "Aye, we are agreed." He made a noise and from the cave, four more dragons came into the open.

Jareth saw Giles coming toward them, "Sorry Sire," the man bowed then looked at the dragon. "Giles Steward, at your service, Master Dragon."

Sarah could swear the Dragon smiled.

"Master Steward, welcome." Angus bowed, it was clear he liked Giles straight off.

Angus looked at the students. "Any think ye think ye know about dragons, forget. I want ye to start with clean Slates." He spoke to the dragons in their native tongue and gave instructions to each. "Lord Ryan, step forward. This is Y Ddraig Goch, named for the Red Dragon…he will be your steed. He will serve you well."

Y Ddraig Goch, was a reddish bronze dragon, young by the look of him, but handsome. His wings spread wide, in an act to impress the Paladin. Ryan looked into the whirling eyes and said. "What a handsome lad ye are!" Ryan moved closer and reached out to stroke the great scaled eyes.

Angus called to Giles. "Master Archer, come forward. This is Gorbash," A green dragon came forth. "He will be the best for one who may well have to make use of a bow, long or cross."

Giles moved toward the reddish beast. "Gorbash."

The eyes of the red dragon flashed, and it moved forward, sensing something familiar in Giles. He placed his great head along side that of the Master Archer.

Angus huffed. "He's young, and impulsive."

Giles was already fond of the young dragon. "He's wonderful! And I'll not hear a word against him."

Jareth looked at the Master Dragon as if to say, 'told you so'. The old dragon cleared his throat, "Lady Anne, this is Stoorwryn. She will serve you well, even though she is young."

Anne bowed to the dragon. "Stoorwryn."

The dragon sniffed her, and said in disgust. "Humanie."

Angus growled and the dragon lowered her head. Angus looked at Sarah; "This last one is yours to ride Lady Sarah. This is Talon." The dragon was a strange greenish gold, and looked wild eyed.

Sarah moved toward her, "Come now, my lady, you and I need to be in accord."

The Dragon looked at Sarah and smiled a toothy grin. "You know that I be female?"

"Well just look at your wonderful eyes." Sarah answered.

The green gold dragon looked at Angus. "Aye, I'll allow her."

Jareth took a deep breath, "Thank God and Goddess." He moved to where Angus stood. "Watch how I mount, then see if you can mimic me." He waited until his mount lowered himself and then swung easily up into the saddle. "Now, you."

Ryan and Giles were in the saddle in no time. Anne grabbed her dragons bridle, said something into the beasts' ear and then mounted with not a problem. Jareth raised a brow, making note to ask later what she had said to the dragon. Sarah moved toward her steed, and Talon crouched low, she kept watch of the Lady of the Labyrinth as she mounted. Sarah looked at Jareth who was looking approvingly at all of them.

"Tell me they don't look born to a dragon saddle!" He said to his mount.

"Looks are not the whole of it, as ye well know, Laddie." The Dragon admonished. "Let us begin."

Jareth looked at the party, "We'll work on basics for now."

Anne's steed looked back, hooded eyes, and snorted. Then suddenly took off to the skies wildly. Angus screamed out something in piercing dragonspeak. Anne dug her knees in and gripped the reigns, shifted her weight and rode skillfully. Jareth looked at Ryan, expecting his Paladin to be upset; instead, the young man had a grin a mile wide on his face. Even Sarah was watching with a look of confidence in the other rider. When the dragon in the air had tried every thing it could think of to shake the rider she landed, and huffed. Anne slipped from the saddle, walked in front of the beast grabbed down the bridle and punched the haughty dragon squarely between her arrogant eyes.

"Next time I tell you who's boss, think on this!" Anne then returned to her saddle.

Angus snorted and laughed. "Aye that's the way to handle that one, Lady Anne."

The majestic dragon rose into the air and the others followed.

Jareth watched each of the riders. The riding lesson lasted for two hours. They returned and the wyrn crew took the reigns and led the dragons off to be fed.

Jareth looked at the two girls who were absolutely glowing. "Enjoyed the lesson, ladies?"

Anne pulled off her glove and flexed her sore hand. "After a certain dragon had been taught a lesson, you bet I did." She frowned. "Stoorwryn is never going to be an easy ride, Sire…she does not like humans."

Jareth took hold of Anne's hand, healing the bruises, "Where did you learn that…technique of handling a misbehaving animal?"

"My uncle has a old Missouri mule, and that's the only way to get though to the stubborn critter." Anne said lightly.

"You ride well." Jareth said releasing the healed hand.

"Yeah, I'm not too shabby." She teased.

Jareth offered his arm to Sarah, "Shall we go in to breakfast?"

"I'd love some breakfast now, good thing you thought to have us ride on empty stomachs the first time." She commented taking the offered arm. "Thank you so much for the riding lessons, Jareth."

He looked at her with happy eyes, "You are so welcome, Sarah."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

The happy riding party arrived in the Royal apartment's private dining room. The meal was already being put on the table, and the King looked at all the arrangements with gratification. "I asked some of the Elven folk in the Kingdom to come to work here in the castle. They seem to be working out alright."

"Well your idea of alright and mine may not be the same." Anne said as she sipped her glass of juice. "My maid was standing over the bed when I woke up."

Jareth snickered. "Walk up earlier, Anne. Or sleep in your own bed."

Ryan laughed but covered it quickly. "He's got you, sweetheart."

Giles smirked.

"So has everybody thought over my offer?" Jareth asked as he began to eat his breakfast.

Giles also began to eat, "I gave you my answer last night, and I've not changed my mind. Nor am I likely to. Living here would be a good change for me. I have no family, or at least none that would miss me. The company I work for will not notice I am gone. Just show me where to sign up."

Ryan nodded. "We talked it over last night." He leaned on the table. "I'm not sure you know, but Anne and I don't have the greatest track record with our families."

"I'd heard." Jareth confirmed. "You've a brother who get most of your father's attention, and Anne has a family that is scattered like dust in the wind."

Ryan frowned. "That's a polite way of putting it." The young man looked somber. "I really hate the idea of going to work for my Uncle. There is no growth there, no way to go up. He has four sons in the business already. He has already said he would not give me time off for the things I enjoy pursuing, that he expects me to be glad I've a job at all. He is only offering the job out of a sense of obligation to my father for bailing him out a time or two."

"That does not sound very promising." Jareth sympathized.

"What you are offing me, is promising. So yes, after graduation I'd like to come and take up my post on a permanent basis."

Anne nodded, "Life here would be far more interesting than going to some school. So I too would like to accept your offer, Sire. Besides, Ryan and I, we come as a matched set."

Jareth smiled. "Good, I've the contracts right here." He snapped his fingers and the parchment papers were in his hand. He passed one to each of the champions with the exception of Sarah.

Anne sighed hers and handed it back, "Now what about Sarah?"

Jareth looked at the contract. "Sarah is part of the Kingdom already, she can eat what ever she wants. And has been able to since her last visit."

"Some visit." She scoffed.

Jareth winked. "Wasn't it?"

Giles handed his contract to the King. "When this adventure is done, I'll go back, close my living quarters and quit my position with the contractor."

Jareth nodded, "I'll have goblins come and help you move. We'll open a portal. You are to leave nothing behind."

Giles raised his brown. "Goblins, Sire…after last night you think that wise?"

"Perhaps not wise, but efficient. They make excellent works when a good strong hand is directing. Moreover, some of your archers are going to be Goblins, you need to get use to them and vise versa." He then gave the assignments for the morning. "Anne, you need to get in the office and pull it together. Start reviewing the histories and important papers, get me caught up. Giles I want you and Ryan to practice the sword moves I taught you yesterday. I need to spend about two hours with Sarah getting the house together. We all meet here for lunch; and then get started on preparations for our guests. They will be arriving this evening in a grand procession."

Anne finished first and went off for a shower and change before tackling the office. Ryan and Giles did not bother changing but went down to the courtyard for a work out. Jareth looked at Sarah who was just finishing her meal.

"Was it too you liking my dear?"

She smiled, "It was wonderful. Who was the cook?"

"He's a Satyr," Jareth said watching her reaction, "His name is Apollo, after the Sun God. He has a very poetic nature, and is an artist! His food creations are renown…but so is his womanizing. You stay out of his kitchen, unless I'm with you."

Sarah laughed, "Got it. I remember what the Mythology teacher said about them. What I was thinking was we should use his talents to impress our Fae guests."

Jareth shook his head, "Apollo and Quinn don't mix, Apollo might try to poison him."

"Oh dear, this brother of yours is starting to sound like a real menace." Sarah pushed away from the table. "I'm surprised Hoggle and Didymus have not arrived." She looked at Jareth; "We will need a cook who won't poison your brother, got any ideas?"

"One, but you won't like it." Jareth said with an evil smirk.

"Stop teasing, we have a serious deadline here." She followed him out of the dining room. "We need to get staff in here fast and we have to have staff we can trust."

Jareth pointed to the entry hall where subjects assembled. "I put the call out to the loyal, and these have answered."

Sarah looked at the array of beings standing in the entry hall. "Good morning." She greeted them.

"This is Mycroft, he worked as a butler in my father's place and retired here to Lybrinthia." Jareth made the formal introductions. "Mycroft, this is Sarah."

The tall elegant Fae looked at her with politeness. "Miss."

Sarah looked at him; "You're retired?" he did not appear to be of an age to retire.

The man smiled. "I am."

"Yet you consider coming out of retirement, why?" Sarah got a vibe from him that was most positive.

"I only retired because there was so many of us in the High King's Palace that there was little to keep one interested. Here, it's a different story." The man spoke eloquently.

Sarah looked at him, "We're over run in the castle with goblins, think you could work around or through them?"

"I like a challenge, Lady Sarah." He said in a friendly tone.

"OH, he's good." Sarah said to Jareth. "Now we need a housekeeper."

"Might I make a suggestion?" Mycroft said politely. "My wife has some experience working with a household staff. She would make a very good housekeeper for you." He motioned a woman to his side.

Sarah hid her surprise, the woman was not of the Seelie courts. She was a halfling, half elf and half goblin. Her features were elfin, and she had honest eyes. Sarah smiled, "Hello."

The woman bowed to her, and greeted her in return. "Lady Sarah,"

Mycroft presented her. "My wife, Lusha. She keeps a very neat house and is very good at keeping goblins in line."

Sarah liked the couple. "Lusha, would you like to come and work here in the castle?"

The woman's eyes began to shine. "It would be an honor."

Sarah looked at the pair. "Mycroft, I want you to go through the applicants here and get your self a staff. We are receiving state guests this evening, and I want them to think our staff have been with the castle for ages, and that everyone is devoted to our King." Mycroft bowed, and went toward the men in the entry. "Lusha, go through the women and find maids."

Jareth, who had been standing off to the side, snickered. "You're enjoying this."

"Darn tootin' I am!" she watched the group being whittled down. "The rest of you, I've jobs for you as well." She looked at Jareth; "Do we have uniforms?"

"It's taken care of." He promised. "If you don't like the style I can change it."

"As long as it looks tasteful I won't complain." She was watching Mycroft choose men to be footmen and others to be valets. He was making quick work of it, and sending them off to duties. "He's having a good time!" She commented then looked at Lusha, who was also giving duties out to new maids. "We still need a cooking staff." She looked at Jareth; "I won't have a guest poisoned, even if he is your brother."

A rather large man presented himself. "May I be of assistance?" He bowed. "I am Krus, the retired baker of the High Kings court."

Sarah looked at Jareth. "Your father sends his retirees here?"

'No, some come because they like me." Jareth said arrogantly then smiled at Krus. "Krus came because his wife is a goblin and she was homesick."

Sarah looked at the large man. "So you're a baker…but we need.."

"I'm a master cook, my lady." He corrected. "Baking in the High King's Court was all I was allowed to do. In the High King's court there's more workers than jobs, I am afraid. It was considered an honor to just be a baker."

"You want to come out of retirement and run a kitchen for the Castle?" Sarah asked.

"It would be an honor!" Krus cried joyously. "My entire family would be honored to serve our King."

"You're hired." Sarah said and waved the man off. "I'll have this evenings menu sent to you in an hour. The King will see to it you have supplies."

Jareth tapped her shoulder, and pointed to three figures coming into the hall. Sarah ran to the open arms of her companions from her last adventure in the Underground Kingdom.

"Ludo!" she threw herself into his fury body. Then she bent over and hugged the dwarf; lastly, she bent down to plant a kiss on the brow of her little knight.

Jareth stood back watching. The dwarf eyed the King with suspicion. "What's he done that brought you back here?" he complained bitterly, his intense dislike of Jareth flared.

"Hogsbain, nice to see you again too." The King drawled, pulling on his gloved fingers. "How have you been?"

The dwarf frowned, "Sarah, you don't belong here!"

Sarah shook her head, "Hoggle, this is where I need to be right now. Jareth's got a real problem and it's something that could affect the entire Kingdom."

Sir Didymus moved toward the King, took off his plumed cap and bowed with many flourishes. "My King," he spoke with fine courtly manners. "You may count on me to do what ever is needed to protect our Kingdom."

Jareth pulled himself upright, suddenly appearing very regal. "I thank you, sir knight."

Ludo looked at Sarah, then the King, "King friend?" When Sarah nodded, the great orange beast lumbered toward the monarch. "King friend!" his great arms reaching out.

"A hand shake will do." The King grabbed the hand as it neared him.

Ludo looked disappointed at not being allowed to hug his King. "Ludo friend…"

"Yes, I know, but really…" Jareth looked at Sarah who was sputtering as she tried to hold in her laughter. "You are not helping!" At that moment, the beast pulled the King into its enormous arms and hugged.

Even Hoggle had to snicker. Sarah after a moment collected herself enough to disengage the beast. "Enough Ludo."

"Like being hugged by a fur coat." Jareth said as he shook himself free.

Hoggle looked at the King, and the folk rushing about. "What's the danger anyway?"

Jareth bit his lower lip then motioned Hoggle forward. He went down on his knee as he had in the tunnel to address the dwarf. "Quinn."

Hoggle's eyes popped open with alarm. "What can we do? It's our kingdom too."

Jareth stood up. "Get my gardens in line. Get every garden Gnome you know on the job, we've only got until Sundown." He watched Hoggle rush off, "And do not spray any more of the swarm fairies!" he called after the dwarf. "We may need the little buggers!"

Sir Didymus stood awaiting his orders. "Sire?"

"You're the leader of my Guard, of course." Jareth said politely. "Sir Didymus, I want you to make sure every one of our guards are spit polished and up to snuff. The only persons not under your authority is my Paladin and my Master Archer."

Didymus bowed and twitched his mustache as he moved his head side to side. "I shall not fail you, Sire!" He headed off toward the guards quarters.

Ludo looked at the King with big wondering eyes. "Job?"

"Go make sure the beasts of the forest behave." Jareth said gently.

Sarah waved good bye to the great beast. "That was sweet of you." She said turning to the man. "Sometimes you surprise me."

Jareth mumbled to himself. "Surprise myself too." He pointed toward the throne room. "We'd best take a look at what we can do to make that room presentable."

The great circular stone chamber had not changed much in the few months since Sarah had last seen it. With perhaps the exception that now it was occupied by a myriad of Goblins. They were arguing with some of the maids and men servants who were trying to usher them out of the chamber. It was littered with everything from uneaten meals to bones. Sarah shook her head, and growled.

The sound of the girls' growl silenced every single Goblin; all eyes turned her direction. One of the goblins screamed, another began to shake in fear. One cried out. "The girl who ate the peach!"

Jareth stepped back. "They are all yours darling."

Sarah grabbed one goblin that came running past her with a chicken. "No more Chickens in the throne room!"

The little goblin looked up at her, then over to the King, then back at Sarah. "Yes…ma'am." He turned and took the chicken out of the throne room.

"Ok, boys!" Sarah bellowed. "Play time is over and it's time to pick up and put away our toys!"

There was a combined complaint.

Sarah looked at the horde gathering around her demanding to know why they should listen to her. "Quinn is coming." She said in a calm quiet voice.

The horde stilled, looked at each other and then began to pick up the throne room.

Jareth placed an arm over her shoulder as they watched the goblins put straight the mess that had been in the room for years. "How in the world did you know that would work?"

"It seems to be the consensus that no one wants Quinn in the Kingdom. I don't know what he did to Hoggle or the Goblins, but it's clear he's the common foe here." Sarah said calmly. "I'm going to shower and change. See you at lunch. Keep up the good work boys!" she called to the Goblins as she exited the room. "And don't get in the way of the serving staff."

"We want to serve too!" one goblin attached himself to Sarah's leg.

"Fine." She said shaking free. "There's enough work to go around."

Jareth looked at the room being cleaned by Goblins and new staff. The girl going up the steps to the royal apartments was on his mind. He mused that perhaps all the kingdom had ever needed was the feminine touch. Then looked around he changed that, to one feminine touch, Sarah's.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**

Solea was going cross-eyed listening to the mindless banter of the Dryad. She wondered quietly to herself it the other ethereal had ever had an original thought. Morea was enjoying being the center of attention, and playing up her relationships with these two sons of the High King.

Cairbre, as unimpressed as Solea moved closer to the Water Sprite. He gazed at her, warming her. "Don't mind the splinter maid." The Bard whispered in her ear. "She is not worthy of your trouble."

"She would not like hearing you say that." Solea warned, she was sure the Dryad was capable of causing a great deal of trouble.

The man looked over his shoulder toward the still grand standing woman. "I'm not of interest to that one. I can do nothing to further her, so I'm of no interest."

"She's a fool." Solea said raising her cup.

Cairbre took the cup from her hands, drank deeply and handed it back. "I am not, I assure you."

The Water Sprite flushed, "An avenue we should explore once our duties to the High King and his sons are finished."

"Finished they will never be, however this antagonism will have a conclusion." He raised a hand, brushed the soft cheek of the water maid.

"You've had a long history with this pair of sons?" Solea asked, enjoying that their conversation was of on interest to any but them alone.

"A very long history, my dear. Sometimes I fear it has been too long." He seemed melancholy in his thoughts. "Not all my history with the High King has be…uplifting."

Solea placed her hand over his, still on her cheek. "Tell me about the night they were born."

Darkness clouded the eyes of the Bard. "To understand, one must go a bit farther back, my lady. It is common knowledge that the High King has strayed from time to time from his wife's bed. Moreover, that she too is not always faithful to the vows taken. Theirs is a union that defies explanation." He sighed. "During a time when he was straying, he was involved with two Fae Princesses. A dark and brooding Princess by name of Lilith, her Father was a lowly Fae Prince, trying to curry favor with the High King. His name was Gilgamesh. When the High King during one of his journeys paid a call upon the prince, he bade his daughter to bed with the High King. She refused. Her father in his deceits gave a drought to the girl, who then became the wanton bedmate of the High King."

Solea frowned, "Poor girl, she must have been devastated. Such a betrayal by one's own father."

"To say the least, she was devastated." Cairbre was thinking back on the news when he had received it that the poor violated girl was with child. "It was little more than a rape in actuality. When the High King learned how the beautiful but mood girl had come to be in his bed, he banished Gilgamesh, dooming him to walk the world of men, without powers to aid him. The girl was taken to the King's Isle to be protected, and to await the birth of her child."

"How sad," Solea listened carefully, wanting to understand the two sons of the High King.

"The other Princess was Alba of Scotia. Who met the High King walking the Highlands. She offered him a sprig of white heather, and walked with him until the sun turned the hills in the mists to burnished gold. That night he wooed her, and bedded her. It was a broken hearted lass who bid him fair-thee-well the next morning when he said his wanderings were calling him away. Her condition was discovered at the same time that Lilith's was, and she was brought to the holy wood."

"This must not have set well with the High King's Queen." Mused the water maid. "I've heard she has a temper."

"At the time she could have cared less, she was in the middle of her own torrid affair." Cairbre snickered merrily, now. "Oh it was quite the time. Him chasing anything in a skirt, and her rolling in the hay with her young stud."

Solea nearly spit her mead, she hit the Bard on the arm, swallowed and admonished. "You're terrible!"

"Aye, I am." He took another sip from her goblet. "But you were not there, it was tragic and funny and unbelievable."

"So the High King had both the women, what cloistered?" Solea, now totally immersed in the Bard's tale, asked.

Cairbre nodded, "He thought he was being very cleaver." There was more than a touch of sarcasm in the Bard's tone. "Foolish man, thought he could cover everything up. However it got out, and the witnesses were called to come to the pool to witness the birth of yet another of the King's offspring."

"How many does he have?" she laughed and it sounded like the ripple of a brook.

"Too many to count as of now!" the Bard with a leering smile complained. "One would think he would tire of the chase but as of yet, he has not."

"Is he off chasing now?" She asked sipping her goblet.

"No, he and the High Queen are keeping a very low profile. It means something or someone is going to be very sorry. And when he hears of this challenge by Quinn." The Bard rubbed his forehead, "Oh I hate to think of his reaction." He sighed. "He's had trouble with those two boys from the moment of their births."

"Where was he when they were born?" Solea got a feeling and it was not good.

"Here, witnessing from a safe distance. His High Queen told him that if he set foot in either birthing room, she'd turn the children into something hideous!"

"And he let her get away with the threat?" Solea shook her head, "That does not sound right."

"It was a good excuse not to see either of the women again." Cairbre admitted with a bit of heat. Still put off by the High King's way of dealing with his indiscretions when he had lost interest. "Some times he's just too Caviler for my liking." His hand sought hers.

"It's nice to know not all the Fae men are so, caviler." She found it hard to speak.

Cairbre saw the heightened color, and the dewiness of her eyes. "We must talk about us, when this is concluded."

She nodded. "Yes, I think we must." She cleared her throat, "You were telling me of the night the boys were born."

"Ah yes, the boys. It was not an easy birth for Lilith. She was a frail creature to begin with. The midwife informed us that the potion used by the girls' halfwit of a father had left her injured internally. That either of them survived was astonishing." Cairbre moved closer not wanting his words to become fodder for gossip. "Lilith was terrified by the entire experience…it broke her…her spirit, and her mind. No one had thought to prepare the girl, tell her what to expect…no one understood that she was unknowing."

Solea felt the pain that the man spoke of, and whispered. "Merciful heavens."

Supple lips thinned, "Not so merciful for poor Lilith. Abla was another story altogether. She was not only prepared for the birth; she celebrated it. She was a much stronger young woman all the way around, but then too she had gone willingly into the arms of the High King. Her entire confinement had been a time of joy." He paused, sipped the wine and took a moment to collect his thoughts. "The time had come, and word came that the birth was impending. What was not known was that it was both births impending. For the first time, the Scrying Pool split in half, showing both births. The High King was in a state of shock. He had not expected both children to come the same night, let alone the same instant!"

"You mean they were born at exactly the same minute?" Solea pondered the likelihood of that ever happening again.

"It was horrific. Lilith screaming and begging to die, Alba singing gaily, and the pool showing it all at the same time. Almost overlapping them into one fused being to behold. Then both boys were born…one dark as night, the other as bright as the sun." Cairbre shook his head, "Had it not been for the few little differences one would have taken them for twins."

"What difference?" The Water Sprit begged him tell.

"Jareth's eyes…they do not match… Quinn's eyes are blue, blue as the dark sea. The hair color, Jareth's is light as the sun, and Quinn's is dark. When they were together as children, they would battle over every thing. If Jareth had a toy, Quinn would battle until he got it away. It was constant battling." Cairbre accepted the goblet handed to him.

"And when Jareth was named King of Labyrinthia?" her voice hushed.

"Quinn felt the kingdom should have gone to him, to recompense his mother for having been forced into the High King's bed. He vowed he would see it carved into little pieces. Leaving his brother with only the castle and the Goblin City, and of course the Labyrinth…. When Jareth tamed the Labyrinth Quinn made a fuss about that!" Cairbre frowned, "And here we go yet again."

"Sounds like sour grapes to me." Solea motioned for more wine.

The Bard nodded. "Indeed." He motioned of a goblet of his own. "Prepare for a long and drawn out program, both boys have their father's fondness for spectacles of grandeur."

"Sounds like something Louis XIV would enjoy." She teased.

Cairbre raised his cup, looked at her over the rim with eye full of mischief. "And who do you think taught him?"

Solea laughed again the sound of a brook dancing over stones. "To the High King!" She raised her goblet to his.

"To the High King." Cairbre agreed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10.**

Sarah had changed into a white linen day dress, reminiscent of an Austin novel, and was coming down the grand staircase when she saw the three men coming in. Covered in sweat and dust they looked blissful. The mismatched eyes of one drank her in as she came down the stairs. He nodded to her as they passed by, but did not speak. She knew they were off to showers and changes before they would join her and the Scribe for the midday meal.

Sarah continued down the stairs and turned toward the direction of the throne room. In the matter of the short time, she had been up in her room, there had been a marked difference made in the room. Gone were the bones and garbage on the floor. The cask of what ever the brew was they were swilling was gone. The animals allowed to roam free had been taken out to the pens in the stock area and their messes cleaned up.

The floor sparkled, and the walls shone now with years of muck cleared away. The round stone room with its carved walls and domed ceiling could impress the most stoic of viewers.

One Goblin came scampering merrily over to Sarah. "You like, Lady?" his voice screeched.

Sarah nodded, crossing her arms. "You've done a good job, but we're not done, not by a long shot." She came into the room, and looked at the throne. "I want that thing to be cleaned and polished. I want the draping freshened up! When it is back on I want the brass rings there that attach it to the great bow to gleam. What is that thing made of anyway?" She looked at the massive bow that made up the back and arms for the throne.

"Ivory." One Goblin said. "The tusk of a mastodon."

"When was the last time it got a good oiling?" She looked at the Goblin who spoke.

"Long time." He rolled his enormous round eyes.

Sarah nodded. "Well it needs to be oiled and buffed. Think you can handle that… er… you got a name?"

"Rassple." He bowed to her. "I'll get some of the boys on it at once. Lady." He ran off to order others to get the Ivory Oil.

Sarah looked around. "Don't we have banners or something to hang?"

The tall Goblin she had seen the night before was entering with some of the menservants. "Banners coming up now, Lady Sarah."

She stayed for a little while longer to watch and make comments. She made her way down to the lower level of the castle and the great kitchens. "Krus," She called out as she entered seeing a great deal of activity.

The rotund man came scurrying at the sound of her voice. "Lady Sarah." He was now dressed in the white uniform of a chef and the kitchen was already filled with the aroma of food being prepared.

"At work already, I see." She commented with a grin. "Is that fresh bread I smell?"

"Aye, my Lady." He looked at the kitchens; "They were not in bad shape, just ignored. We came in, used a bit of magic to clean the place, and started in to work."

Sarah looked at the other busy people in the room. "So I see." She looked back into the wide eyes of the master chef. "I have a menu here." She handed it to him. "You've worked in a palace, is this ok?"

He read over the parchment, "Interesting…simple…tasteful…Yes, it will do nicely…perhaps if you would stay a moment we can go over some of the other meals. I have some ideas you might not find displeasing." He motioned her to sit at the great table in the center of the room. "Ordinary you'd give your orders to a master steward and he would past them on to me. However King Jareth has never seen fit to have a regular staff…for what ever reason…I would be very happy to help plan the menus with you until the time you do have a master steward."

"Well Krus, I'm not sure there will ever be a master steward. And I'm not sure how long I'll be here… however, I'd very much like to go over what ideas you have and give you the go ahead on what I can." Sarah looked at him with a confidant smile.

The kitchen master brought out a parchment of his own, and began giving her a rundown of his ideas for the meals. "This being a state visit some of the meals must be part of the spectacle." He told the girl. "I've a bit of knowledge on the workings of that kind of thing. With your permission, I shall arrange tasteful meals with a touch of the theatrical."

"Keep it tasteful and subtle." Sarah said in a firm tone.

"We are of the same mind, my Lady." He bowed over her hand. "Our King is wise to place you in the position of making his choices."

Sarah giggled. "Wise had nothing to do with it! He just didn't want the job himself!"

Krus watched her leave his kitchen, "He is wiser than you know, little mortal." Mused the cook.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah was surprised to find she was the first to arrive in the dining room for the meal. She opened the wide double glass doors at one end, and wandered out to the balcony. Leaning over the rail and closing her emerald green eyes, she let the sun bath her face. A voice, quiet and husky in her ear startled her.

"Penny for your thoughts." It said.

Sarah opened her eyes and turned her face inches from his. "That's unnerving you know."

He did not move, just let his eyes roam over her face. "I know." His voice was almost a low sensual growl.

"Where is everyone else?" she asked slightly uneasy being alone with him.

His hand went to her waist. "They will be here soon." He kept his voice low and unhurried. "You look lovely, by the way. You should always were long flowing gowns. They show the grace with which you move."

"Really?" she looked down at the hand that was on her waist. "I'll keep that in mind, Sire."

He leaned closer. "It's a suggestion, baby, not a command."

She giggled as the breath on her ear tickled. "Don't call me baby."

"What would you like me to call you?" he growled softly, enjoying this teasing that had developed between them. Before Sarah could answer, the other two men could be heard entering the dining room. Jareth took her arm and escorted her in. "Anne should be here in a moment, I sent for her. She's up to her pretty nose in documents, and I would say by the look on her face she's having a ball." He held out a chair for Sarah, again seating her beside himself.

"Did you have a chance to see the progress in the throne room, Jareth?" She asked sitting down.

"I did." He moved to his own seat. "I had all but forgotten how handsome the castle is when it's cleaned up."

"Did you see the banners going up?" She asked.

Jareth nodded. "I also saw that the Goblins were polishing up the throne. It looks like they put a new cushion and draping on it." He patted her hand. "You're doing a wonderful job, my dear."

Giles nodded. "Yes, and the new staff seem eager to please the illustrious Lady Sarah."

"Illustrious?" Sarah rolled her eyes, "I didn't feel so illustrious when I was hanging over the bog of stench."

Giles chuckled. "I'm sure it was not your finest moment."

"Hardly." She scoffed. "And I don't know how anxious they will be to please me when I insist they all be bathed themselves this afternoon."

Anne came into the room; she had two quills stuffed into the braid that went over the top of her head. "Sorry, got distracted by one of the documents." She seated herself next to Ryan. "Hope I didn't keep you all waiting."

The servants began to serve the soup. "Not at all," Jareth said. "We've all been distracted."

Anne looked at Sarah. "You should see some of the books in the library!"

Sarah sighed, "Before this is over I hope to."

Anne then turned to the King. "Jareth, I can not thank you enough for giving me the ability to read all the languages in there! I am amazed at some of the things I have been reading. Tell me, is any of it…well, over exaggerated?"

Jareth spooned soup, "Depends on what you're reading." He teased. "If it's about the High King, it's all true…watered down a bit to be truthful. A few names changed to protect the guilty."

"Amazing!" Anne dipped bread into the soup. "I have just got to meet him!" She looked at Sarah; "You wouldn't believe the things I've read today."

"Yes I would." Sarah commented quietly.

Anne placed her arms on the table and looked at the other girl. "Yeah, I suppose you would. You spent more time with your nose in books than anyone else I've ever known." She sipped her water. "After today, I think I know why."

"Anne, you're no sluff when it comes to reading." Sarah countered.

Shaking her head, the redhead spoke again. "Not like you, Sarah. Oh I read, and I retain what I read. I'm no dummy, but you… you lived what you read."

Jareth slipped his hand over Sarah's. "That's true."

Sarah nodded. "No denying that fact. Look where we are."

Giles cleared his throat, and changed the subject. "What is on our agenda for the after noon?"

Jareth took on an air of authority, "Giles I want you to help Sir Didymus make sure the guard are presentable. I need them to look and play the part. Sir Didymus is good, but he could use backing up. You being so much taller than the old gent will help his position greatly." Giles nodded and Jareth turned to Ryan. "You and I will go over the security measures that need to be in place before the arrival of my dear brother."

Anne looked at the king. "The staff you sent me are filing even as I dine. They will take their meals in shifts. By this evening, the office will look like it has always been organized. I'm surprised at how fast the Goblins can work when they want to."

Jareth nodded. "They are not a bad crew once you get to know them. They are most eager to please, and they take well to a firm hand. They were not always lazy and slovenly. I am afraid some of that has been my fault. I catered to the fun side of the Goblin nature."

"Ya think?" Sarah asked blinking fast.

The King ignored her. "Anne, check them, and then let them finish what ever you've ordered them to. I need my scribe to look fresh and lovely when we receive our guest this evening."

"Is it casual or fancy dress?"

"Formal, not fancy." Jareth corrected. "I'll have your maid pull the right style of gown. You pick the color. I trust your taste." He looked at the men. "Your valets will have your formal garments ready for you as well. I know it is overkill but I want my brother floored by us. He's got my father's sense of flair and showmanship."

"What are you, a piker?" Sarah protested. "I happen to have been on the receiving end of your sense of showmanship! You can hold your own even with…the likes of Florenz Ziegfeld."

Jareth looked at her with admiration. "Words of praise indeed." He lifted her hand to his lips. "Believe me when I say I'm very appreciative of your ovation, however you don't know Quinn." He tightened his hold on her hand. "Take me serious when I say be careful about him. Every thing he does, and says has meaning."

Sarah studied the face; the beautiful darkening mismatched eyes. "I won't underestimate him, Jareth."

The man looked sad for an instant then it passed. "I know."

Sarah tightened her grip within his. "And I won't fail you, or the Kingdom."

Jareth kissed her hand again, "Thank you, Sarah." He turned to Anne. "Don't take anything my brother says at face value. There's always a deeper meaning."

"Oh, like you, eh?" Anne quipped trying to lighten the mood.

Jareth laughed. "I had that coming." He leaned back. "The representatives of Tarsi will arrive at sundown. That is tradition, and it will be overly dramatic. I will be seated on my throne, Giles you will be on one side of me, Ryan you will be on the other. Anne you will be standing next to Giles. The procession will be fully staged, and my brother is as dramatic as they come."

"And where will I be during this procession?" Sarah asked.

"Off stage." Jareth said. "You will make a grand entrance that will out shine my brother's entrance."

"That's not protocol." Sarah admonished.

Jareth looked at her with a raised brow. "I told you, baby…you're the floor show."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11.**

Giles stood off to the side listening to the orders barked out by the diminutive Knight. He smiled softly; the Kingdom was full of surprises. Finding an old fox terrier as a Knight was just one of them. Listening, he had to admit the old one knew what he was doing. Giles waited until the Knight called for an 'at ease', then he moved toward the elder and bowed. "Sir Didymus, I am Giles, the King's Archer."

Didymus bowed with the same respect toward Giles. "Sir Giles! I have read of your adventure with our beloved king. I am honored to meet you. What brings you to the guards center?"

"I am here to assist you Sir. The King felt two heads would be better than one in making sure things were in hand. However I see you have things under complete control." He praised the little Knight.

Didymus let his mustache twitch, "I thank ye sir!" He pointed to the ranks. "They were once very good men at arms, and can be so again with discipline."

"I agree." Giles said looking over the ranks. "I would say the playful nature is a ruse."

The little Knight scoffed. "Not a ruse, it was but one facet of the true nature of the Goblin. We here in this kingdom are not unlike beings in thy own kingdom. We are not always what we seem to be."

Giles looked at the rapier at the little Knight's side. "That's an interesting blade you have, sir Knight."

"Aye, a gift, from his majesties father."

Giles took in the information and stored it. "I should like to fence with you one day if you don't mind sir. I'm sure you could teach me a thing or two."

Sir Didymus pulled on his mustache. "Perhaps we could teach each other a thing or two." He pointed to a spot. "Go though the next exercise with me, Sir Giles. See if I've missed anything."

Giles took his place and watched with a critical eye.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Anne returned to her office, her scribe goblins were hard at work, and looking as if they were in heaven. "Everything under control here, Nalang?" She asked her chief assistant.

Nalang was on the tall side for the local Goblins. His skin was not covered in eons of dirt and grime, but shone like polished alabaster. He had the typical long fingers and exaggerated features, including the enormous round eyes. However, the rest of his presence seemed almost human. There had been rumors that there was Humanie blood in his forebears. He looked at the mistress of the records and smiled a wide toothy grin. "We are in good shape, Mistress."

"Good." Anne looked at the neatly stacked piles on her desk. "And all that?"

"Things to attend to, in piles of importance, Mistress." Nalang picked up one paper. "This should be tended to now."

Anne read, "Yes, you're so right." She looked at him. "See to it for me."

"Yes, My Lady." Nalang bowed and moved to her desk.

Anne tapped her chin, "Do we have a records room?"

The chief scribe looked up, "Indeed."

"I'll want to see it come morning, after my ride." She addressed him. "I want you to come with me, alone."

The Goblin chuckled. "Lady Anne already begins to think like Goblin!"

"Thank you, Nalang." She winked. "I'm going to leave the rest of this to you for today. I've got to represent our department during the reception of the King's brother."

"Watch that one!" warned the scribe with a long pointed finger. "He thinks more like Goblin then his brother does."

Anne nodded. "I'll be careful, my good fellow. And thanks for the warning."

"Mistress, we are pleased to have your direction." Nalang returned to his tasks.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth and Ryan sequestered with in the confines of his private office. A room that was in sore need of use, and showed it. They had started out in the war room and moved on. Jareth and his Paladin went over and over the blue prints of the layout of the castle. Making sure the security measures were being enforced.

Ryan frowned. "You think something is going to happen…that one of your brother's people could cause trouble?"

"I want to cover all my bases," Jareth said trying to sound unconcerned.

"Why hold the tourney here at all?" Ryan questioned. "Why not have it at a neutral place?"

Jareth looked at his Paladin and his friend. "I'm afraid there would be no neutral place. I've made myself rather a pariah among my kindred."

"How so?" Ryan asked, not understanding how his friend could be so lowly esteemed.

"Let us say, my youthful escapades were not always well received." Jareth lamented. "Not that my brother has faired any better." He mused. "Besides the tradition here in the Underground is for the Challenger to host the Tourney."

"Traditions change, my friend." Ryan counseled. "Perhaps when this is done we should ask the High King to set up a formal Tourney grounds some where neutral with impartial judges."

Jareth nodded, "A worthy suggestion, my friend."

"Jareth, I've a few other questions." Ryan quietly said.

"No, Ryan. I am not going to discuss my situation with Sarah with you." The King kept his eyes on the blue print.

"Alright." Ryan sighed. "Just know I'm willing to listen should you need it."

Jareth looked over at him. "That's very good of you."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah stood in the throne room; it sparkled just as she had ordered. "Nice job boys!" she looked around at the ornate carvings and the many layers of the stone work. "Wow, this place is impressive."

One Goblin was hugging her leg. "Lady like?"

She looked down. "You bet I do." She praised it.

He went dancing off.

"Boys we have one more thing." She began to pace. "I know some of you are already out there cleaning up our City. It is really starting to look much better. But there's the little matter of yourselves." They looked at each other, none seeing any problem. Sarah sighed, "When was the last time any of you took a bath, with soap and water?"

Meep, who was hanging in the air, watching, began to snicker.

Sarah looked up at him. "Ok, smarty pants, that will be enough out of you. If you are not going to be of help you can go away."

"I don't follow your orders!" Meep told her. "I'm here to keep an eye on you."

"I don't need a duenna." She turned back to the horde of Goblins watching her.

"Care to bet on that?" Meep teased.

Sarah looked over her shoulder. "What ya got, little man?"

Meep moved closer. "What you want, little girl?" he teased back.

Rassple put two fingers in his mouth and whistled sharply. "Bet later, Lady Sarah need to talk to us." He admonished the pair.

Sarah nodded. "So when was the last time you all bathed?"

Rassple shrugged. "When ever we want. Not as often as should, perhaps. Lady wants us clean and bright; we go are clean…we even put on good clothes to please you."

Sarah watched them all exit, in every direction. "That was too easy." She said to Meep who was floating near her face.

"They are up to something." Meep speculated. "But they are the least of your worries, Missy."

"Oh really?" She looked at him with a pout. "How's that?"

"You just wait, you have yet to meet the other of the High King's bad boys." Meep touted.

"Oh familiar with the whole family are you?" Sarah turned to leave.

"Care to take up my wager?" Meep now twirled a purse in his hands. "We could keep it a nice friendly bet, just Fae Silver."

"Instead of what, a bet for power?" Sarah teased.

"Ha!" the Pixie laughed. "What would I want with more power?" He winked at the girl. "Pixies like other things much better."

"Meep you're a dirty old man!" Sarah accused in an amused tone.

"Not talking sex you silly girl. I'm not the one who'll be wanting to wooooooo you." Meep giggled. "Me thinking both the King's sons are gonna want that privilege."

Sarah started for the door, "Well no one is going to want anything to do with me if I don't get cleaned up and dressed."

"Are you kidding?" Meep shouted. "In a gunny sack those two would be still wanting the likes of you!"

Sarah stopped. "If that's a complement, thanks."

Meep floated closer. "Kidding aside, you be careful."

"I've been warned about Quinn, Meep. Thank you." Sarah assured him.

Meep shook his head. "I'm talking about both of them! You be careful around both those Fae wolves."

"I'm not in the Red Riding Hood mood, Meep." She warned.

"Mood or not, those two are dangerous, Lady Sarah." The Pixie reached out to touch her cheek, "And you are too much of a ripe peach."

Sarah shuddered. "Did you have to say Peach?"

The Pixie nodded. "Pixies use the words that get though. You think back on your last taste of a peach here in Labyrinthia. It will keep you wary and on your guard."

Sarah looked at the little creature. "Whose side are you on?"

"Meep beginning to wonder that himself, Lady Sarah." He winked. "Better go, King want you done up like carrot to dangle in front of the donkey."

"Oh that's lovely, Meep…Now I'm bait."

Meep nodded. "He told you, you're the floor show."

"I hate smart-ass Fae creatures." She groused as she exited the throne room for the stairs leading up to the royal apartments and her quarters.

Meep sniffed the air, and turned to look at the being standing in the entry. His eyes narrowed. "Glamour." He hissed as he moved closer, and the man moved not.

The man raised one hand, "Do not bother, Pixie." He cautioned. "You will not discover my true identify until **I** deem it's time."

Meep looked at the man dressed as Head Butler. "I warn you, not matter who you be. You do anything to endanger my Sarah…." Meep's voice was tight and low.

Mycroft was amused. "Your mortal friend need not fear me, Meep." He looked around the immaculate throne room. "I have a deep respect for the Lady in question. As you said to her…it's the two sons of the High King she needs worry about." He looked toward the Pixie. "If I were you, I'd go stand guard over her door."

Meep sniffed the air again. "There's magic in you…deep…and old…" He turned. "Just remember, you leave my Sarah alone."

Mycroft waited until the little Pixie had exited and then he snickered softly.

"Do not discount that one because of his size." Lusha warned. "He sees and feels more than the others. He is paying attention.

"We are safe for now." Mycroft said carefully. "But as you have so wisely pointed out we need to take care."

"The girl?"

"She sees us as neutral." Mycroft gazed around the room. "I'd forgotten how handsome this chamber could be." His voice was distant.

"Her doing?" Lusha asked.

"Indeed." He paced hands behind his back. "Indeed."

His wife paced at his side. "I heard the Pixie caution her, to be wary of both the sons."

"Wise words of warring," the man agreed. He looked around the room one more time. "We will see it all, and yet remain unseen."

The woman looked around the room, almost sadly. "And in the end, what will it profit?"

"I am not sure yet." The man admitted. "However, the play has yet to begun, and we know only what one side of the players are up to."

"We must proceed from here with caution. We do not wish to be, uncovered, do we?" She was careful in her words. "Let us appear to be the good and devoted servants to the Goblin King."

"Aye…for now." The man moved out of the chamber. The woman followed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12.**

The witnesses were aware the spectral was about to begin. They had been fed, and were now being ushered back to their seats around the Scrying Pool. Morea made a fuss over the fact that the center seat, the most important seat had been assigned to Cairbre.

"Why should a mere Bard out rank a Dryad of my station?" she demanded of the Druid Keeper of the Pool.

The Keeper never looked at her. "He is the son of a God, can thee claim that as well."

Morea fell back, chastised. "No, you know I can not."

"Then be contented with the seat you have and that you were chosen to witness at all, Lady." The Druid moved though the crowd.

Solea placed a hand on Cairbre's cuff. "Be careful, she's not happy. She thinks herself slighted in favor of you."

The Bard warmed to his companion. "Solea, I am aware of Morea's misguided feelings. I thank you for your true concern."

The Water Sprite nodded and allowed him to escort her back to their assigned seating. She was most grateful she did not have to sit beside the Dryad. She began to assess the gathering onlookers. Beings from every walk of magical and ethereal life were filing into the wood. It was usual for many to gather when there was a spectral being played out in the Scrying pool. Yet, this gathering raised the hair on the back of her long slender neck. "Cairbre." She said his name, wanting to alert him."

"I know." He whispered back, taking out his quill and parchment scroll. He began to make notes, taking down the names of those he recognized. "Keep an open eye, Solea, I'm afraid I may miss something."

"At your service." She whispered back.

Morea looked over at her, past the man jotting down notes. "Did you say something, dear Solea?"

"No." she batted her lashes innocently. "Interesting gathering, wouldn't you say Morea?" Baiting the Dryad could give information.

"Is it?" There was a hint of a smile and a very depraved gleam in her eyes.

Solea suddenly felt a pang of sympathy for the Goblin King. He had made a lifelong enemy of the Dryad by refusing her advances, not that Solea blamed him. She just hoped he was aware of the lengths Morea was willing to go to get even.

Xia motioned the Druid to her side. She whispered something in his ear, he whispered back and she looked perturbed. Her face was like stone, but her eyes changed with her moods. Now they were like black pools. The Druid shrugged and moved on to another of the witnesses.

Solea leaned to Cairbre. "Something disturbs the Dragon Lady."

"So I've noted." He nodded, jotting down notes.

The Water Sprite looked around. "This is not just a Tourney gathering."

"I fear you are right, my darling." Cairbre looked around as well. "It looks more like a trial."

"This was not the doing of Jareth, Goblin King, he's not this calculated." Solea groaned. "This is a chess game and he and the other but pawns."

"Aye." Cairbre agreed, he was not liking what he was seeing. "I don't think everyone here is on the same page. There is more than one game being played here."

The pool was activating; Cairbre was still gazing elsewhere. Solea saw, and griped the arm of her Bard. "My lord, thee best look!" She said in the most formal tone she could use.

The Bard turned and swallowed hard the lump that went instantly to his throat. "Good God in Heaven!" He spat in a low growl. "Ryan and Anne." He stiffened. "If they are with Jareth…."

Solea nodded. "Sarah must be there too."

"I don't like this." Cairbre snarled softly, as his eyes narrowed.

Morea raised a goblet to her lips, "Something wrong, Bard? She drawled the words with emphasis.

The Bard shot a look at her, but said nothing. He turned back to watch, then looked to see where the Druid was. He had questions that perhaps the Keeper had answers to. He saw the Keeper was keeping all at bay. What ever was happening, it was too early in the game. Cairbre felt the soft hand on his cuff and looked to see the comfort being offered by a Water Sprite with eyes full of compassion. He placed his own hand over hers and nodded.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13.**

Jareth exited his chambers dressed in full regalia; he was pulling his glove and smoothing it over his long fingers. Anne was in the corridor took one look at the King gave off a wolf whistle and then said in a low sexy voice. "Hey, hey, beefcake!"

Jareth looked up and winked. "Not too shabby, right?" He pirouetted to give her the full effect of his stunning garments.

"Oh Baby." She teased, looking him up and down. "Sarah seen you in this getup?"

Placing his hands clasped behind his back, he wiggled his brows. "Wore this upon our first meeting, in her parents' bedroom."

Anne placed a long finger on her cheek and considered for a moment, "And still she's a virgin…. Pity." she blinked at the King.

"Cheeky wench!" he retorted. He looked at Anne's gown. It was the color of the setting sun. Warm and confidant, and it brought out the blue green in her beautiful eyes, as well as complemented her red hair and complexion. "You look very nice, Lady Anne."

"Thank you, Sire." She curtsied to him with practiced elegance.

Ryan was now exiting the room and teased, "She's spoken for, remember, Babalouie?"

Jareth squinted up his face. "Babalouie again?" He shuddered. "I was just paying your lady a complement." He looked at the Paladin dressed in dark leather instead of armor. "Oh my yes," he commented proudly. "I was right about you, dark leather and dark armor! Very imposing and majestic!"

"Yeah right." Ryan tugged at his gauntlets. "I'm a good guy dressed in black. Go figure."

Giles was at the end of the hall watching. "What are you complaining about? He dressed me up like Robin Hood."

All eyes went to the man leaning casually on the wall at the end of the hall. He was indeed dressed to look like Robin Hood. Jareth sauntered over, hands on his hips. "Brings out the color of your eyes, Master Archer."

Giles in answer batted his lashes at his King. "Oh thank you, Sire."

Jareth chuckled. "Oh thank you, Giles…I needed that just now." He looked at his closest allies. "Ready?"

Anne whispered. "What about Sarah?"

Jareth shook his head. "My mystic is to make a grand entrance." He snapped his fingers as he took his first steps. "Let us go and make our guests…welcomed."

Anne painted on her most courtly countenance. A Mona Lisa half smile, and a look of only mild interest in her eyes. Ryan took on the persona of his Paladin, guarded. Giles became the eagle eyed Archer once more. All wore a badge of honor on their garments; all bore the crest of the Goblin King.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The carriage was luxurious and comfortable. The occupant did not seem to care one way or the other. He gazed out the window with little sign of interest at all at his surroundings. He tapped his cheek with his out stretched index finger as he sighed impatiently. Blue eyes hooded with lids covered in thick long lashes. Cerulean blue eyes, almost to the point of being Azure, watched with little hint of really seeing. His skin seemed paler in the dim light of the coach. From time to time, he would flick imagined dust from his cuff or his trousers leg. His companions in the coach kept still, knowing it was best not to speak unless spoken to.

The boarder of Labyrinthia had been passed and the coach was nearing the great snarling Labyrinth the Kingdom inherited its name from. He looked down, gazed at the living creature that was part of the Kingdom and frowned deeply. It should have been his.

The Scholar that took the journey with the Lord of Tarsi watched. Keeping his own record of the events.

The Warrior fingered his hilt, eager to prove his prowess to everyone. His face tightly held, and schooled. His eyes gleamed with the light that death and destruction brought.

The Mystic and his Daughter sat beside the Lord of Tarsi, and they too kept quiet.

The Archer rode with the honor guard Lord Quinn had assembled for himself. He looked at the land and wondered if the Lord would grant him the pickings of its inhabitants for his pleasure when he had done all he had sought to. Not that it mattered, he would take what he wanted he mused.

Quinn did not worry over what his champions were thinking or feeling. His thoughts and feelings took precedence. It had been some time since he had last seen his brother. He wondered if the fair one was still as vainglorious as ever. Was he still a pampered cat with his toy Goblins to act as protection? On the other hand, had he gown? Had his brother changed? He had his own doubt as to Jareth's ability to change.

His lips twitched as he fought the urge to grin. He now placed his crooked finger over his upper lip and again looked out the window.

The Mystic, Garfrith of the Silver Wand, felt the surge of magic first. "My lord?" he turned a questioning eye to his master.

Quinn shook his head. "Not I, Garfrith. It is the Labyrinth, itself."

The old Mystic frowned. "Indeed?"

"Never take it for granted, old man," the lord warned without looking at him directly.

The girl beside the old man pulled closer to herself, wishing she were not here at all.

Quinn was aware of her discomfort and smirked under the cover of his hand. He had yet to make use of the girl. Perhaps this excursion would provide him an excuse to rectify that oversight. He was sure it would not please her father that she was going to become one of his many conquests. What did he care? The old man was of limited use to him. He shifted and looked ahead. "We are coming near the castle itself. Alright people…it's show time."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Solea felt a brief stab of pain to her temple. That was not usual, and she looked at Cairbre. He gave her a glance that warned her to be silent and drop her shields. She tried but it would not lower. It was as if someone else was controlling her abilities. She looked at the pool, and the coach appeared, and its occupants. Solea gasped when she saw Quinn, he was the dark image of Jareth.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth shuddered. "They are near." He announced. "Ok everybody…big smiles…" He gave a signal and the court musicians began to play. He took his seat in the throne and resisted the urge to lounge and toss his leg over the arm. He looked about the chamber and nodded, Sarah had done well with a short amount of time, bless her.

The throne flanked now with slightly lower platforms on which stood Giles on one side and Ryan on the other. Each looked imposing and fierce, yet they smiled.

Anne, seated in a seat that bore the markings of the Scholar, draped the skirt of her gown so it looked very stylish. She looked up at Jareth. "Presentation is very important."

Jareth winked down at her. "That's what I've always said."

Ryan leaned down and whispered. "If we are the challenged, why are we hosting the shindig?"

"We have more room, and I like the odds better if I am the host." Jareth whispered back. He took a deep breath and heard the heralds' trumpets at the gate. "Here we go." He warned.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah sat at the vanity while Tári styled her long full hair. She giggled as the woman worked. "He's out of his mind."

"He is a showmen, like his father before him, and his father before him!" countered the woman standing behind the seated Mystic. "He knows what he's doing."

Sarah pursed her lips. "I hope to god he does, Tári."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Heralds from both realms lined the entrance of the palace. One side Tarsi, the other Labyrinthia, each playing the same trumpet calls. The red carpet was rolled out and the honor guard entered the throne room first.

Anne regarded them with little interest. Ryan yawned and Giles shifted his stance. Jareth was enjoying their reactions.

A trumpet sounded and the court went silent. A Goblin with a large staff came into the entry, and brought it down with force. "Lord Quinn of Tarsi." He said in a clear and loud voice. Quinn took a step into the light knowing he and his assembled party was a remarkable sight. He did have to give credit to his brother; the palace was courtlier than he had anticipated. Quinn looked directly into his brother's mismatched eyes, hiding any sign of approval. Would not due to let the adversary know he was impressed.

Quinn heard the feminine catch of breath, but did not bother trying to locate it. He could sense that the one who uttered the sound, was taken. So much the better, he thought, that a taken woman would react to his presence. He knew the garments he worn did justice to his regal essence. His hair was darker than Jareth's, and not nearly as long or wildly cut. His court dress reflected elegance and regal importance. He was in the various shades of royal purple. His frock coat was dark royal purple, and had diamante at the neck, shoulders, and cuffs. His vest was the color of amethysts, and decorated with the stones forming a faux Jabot near his throat upon the high collar. At his cuffs ivory colored lace on fine Irish linen spilled out over his hands. His breeches were cut different from Jareth's not nearly as form fitting, yet just as erotically appealing. They were the only thing on him in dark royal blue and were made of what looked like fine old European Velvet. Amethyst satin ribbons secured the breeches below his knee, and softer amethyst hose covered his legs down to dark purple shoes. Under the frock coat, and over the vest he wore a sash of station, on his shoulder he wore a large crystal and diamond spider. He stood in the entry for a moment, regarding his brother. As his champions gathered behind him. He entered taking his time, knowing they were magnificent.

Jareth never took his eyes off Quinn, not even when Anne had reacted. He would have like to have moved to her side, but knew a show of weakness now could sink their boat. Instead, he looked at his brother's graceful moves with a look of amusement. He felt Ryan go ridge, on guard. He also noted that Giles was alert.

Quinn came before the Goblin throne, and gave a courtly bow to his brother. "Greetings brother." He said.

Anne shuddered, two men with the same face, more or less, and the same voice. It was enough to give one the willies.

Jareth clicked his tongue. "Now brother, you know protocol demands you show me respect…I am after all a **King**."

"If you insist." Quinn was not in the least disturbed. He doubted that Jareth thought he would be. "Greetings **King** Jareth…dearest brother."

Jareth snickered. "You've made your point…protocol does not apply to us, brother." He was amused. "Welcome, brother. How have you been?"

"Fine and you?"

Anne closed her eyes the sarcasm was identical. If she did not know better, she would think she was hearing one man portray twins.

Before Jareth could carry on the banter, Quinn looked at him with a droll expression. "Brother, surely you don't plan on using human children to be your champions."

Anne opened her eyes, narrowing down the bridge of her nose, and glared at the speaker.

Jareth witnessed Anne's flash of anger and smiled. "Oh these are not just mere children nor mere mortals, brother. I assure you."

Behind Quinn, his Archer scoffed into his gauntlet. Quinn snapped fingers and the man went back to attention. Quinn shook his head, "Poor Jareth. I had thought it was bad enough when you had but Goblins to act on your behalf. I am willing to accept your surrender right now, not bother disgracing our family name."

Jareth leaned forward, "I was about to say the same thing to you, brother."

Quinn shrugged, sighed and began the introductions. "I present to you my brother my champions. This is Elthric, the Scholar," the Elf Scholar bowed. "My Archer, Timmus Longstirng." The archer bowed, not respectfully but he bowed. My Warrior, Klaws of Tarsi. And my Mystic… Garfrith of the Silver Wand and his daughter Cessltia."

As the old man and the girl at his side came forward, Jareth leaned back. "I thought our father banished him."

"I was exiled for a set time, served my sentence and have returned." The old one spoke quietly.

Jareth looked at the girl, "I don't believe lady that I've had the honor of meeting you before."

"No, Sire." She did not raise her eyes.

"I bid you welcome…" He said kindly, wanting the girl to be set at ease. "I bid all of you welcome. And now…this is Lady Anne, my Scribe." Anne stood up and kept her face stony. "This is Giles Centurus, my Archer. This strikingly handsome young man is Ryan of Labyrinthia… my Paladin!"

The champions behind Quinn stirred. Quinn was amused. "A Paladin, how cleaver of you brother…however you seem to be missing one champion…someone too…cowardly to show face? Care to reconsider and forfeit now?"

Trumpets sounded and all eyes turned in the direction of the trumpeters. On the stair that went to the Royal Apartments stood four handsome Goblins, hand picked by Jareth for this duty. Banners on their horns were a mixture of the Goblin crest and a vortex. Jareth snickered. "Forfeit my ass. Here comes the floor show."

Sarah appeared in the entry arch, a vision of majestic beauty. Her gown was midnight blue velvet, with a sweetheart neckline that was suggestive without being overly revealing. Mutton capped sleeved that opened to a long taper. The waistline was high and held with a long satin cord. Over the gown she wore a cloak that was an exact copy of Jareth's, with the exception of the clasp. The clasp, a smaller vision of the royal seal that Jareth worn as a medallion on his chest, had a perfect crystal in its heart. Sarah's long hair pulled up; made to look like a version of the style that Jareth wore. She held her head high, a hand at one hip the way she had seen Jareth pose on that night they had met. She descended the stairs as if floating down. She wore a smirk, mirroring the one Jareth often wore. Her eyes swept over the new comers, until she reached Quinn. She veiled her gaze and turned to the King. "Forgive my tardiness, Sire. I was unavoidably detained."

"Quinn, allow me to present to you my Mystic…Lady Sarah, of the Vortex." Jareth said calmly, then to Sarah, he said. "One who is always worth waiting for."

Sarah inclined her head.

Quinn found his tongue. "So this is the famous Sarah."

Sarah still looking at Jareth; let her eyes meet his, she was started hearing someone else say her name with the same caressing tone and voice. Jareth's eyes told her to hold her stance. She turned and looked at him and smiled. "I think it's infamous, Lord Quinn. Not famous."

Quinn looked at her with more than passing interest. "Indeed." He turned to his brother. "Touché."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14.**

Jareth stood up, descended the stone dais and took his place standing beside Sarah. He looked at his brother, and could see that the other was more than impressed. Sarah intimidated Quinn in some way. "We hope your journey here was not too taxing, we've a fine evening of entertainment planed. Don't we, my dear?"

Sarah could feel the hair standing on the back of her neck. This was a far more dangerous game than she had ever played. "Indeed." She responded keeping her game face in place.

Quinn and his party received escort to the state dining room of the castle. Once all the members of the court and guests had been shown their assigned seats the King's procession entered. Anne was on Ryan's hand and they entered behind Sarah on Jareth's arm. Giles brought up the rear, his eyes keeping a careful watch as they entered. Jareth escorted Sarah to the Hostess seat, kissed her hand and moved down the table to his own seat. A footman stood behind Sarah to help with her chair. Ryan escorted Anne to her seat then moved to the one directly across from her. They sat closer to the king, and Giles was in the dead center of the long banquet table, across from him the daughter of the visiting Mystic, Celestia. Once the King took his seat, everyone took his or her places.

Footmen and maids appeared they began serving. Jareth found himself holding his breath for an instant. Each of the servants behaved as if they had worked in the Goblin Palace all their lives proudly. Jareth let go of the anxiety, and enjoyed the looked of unabashed surprise on his brother's face. Looking down the table to the other end, he caught Sarah's eye and silently thanked her.

Sarah was glad that Jareth had not insisted that she wear gloves as he did. She listened to the diner conversations that were beginning to take place. More than once she had seen the old Mystic gazed her way, as if he were trying to intimidate her. Her attention directed more on what was happening in the room, and she could not be troubled with the Old Mystic's games. The serving staff was doing her proud, and Goblins were behaving. That was what mattered to Sarah.

Quinn had been to the Goblin Castle a time or two. As recollected it had been at least a century since the last state dinner in the place. Quinn had to admit things in the palace had changed, and for the better. The last diner here had not been so beautifully choreographed. Nor had the menu been so elegantly simple. Someone's hand, other than his brother had directed the staging for the meal. Azure eyes moved down the table, past guests to the young woman in the hostess seat. This was a puzzle, and Quinn loved to solve puzzles.

Shifting his gaze from the hostess, Quinn turned to look at the Archer his brother had introduced. He pondered the name, then asked. "Brother, you said your Archer's name was Giles Centaurus… that is rather a…unique name. Is it not?"

Giles looked over at the guest of honor, then to the King. Jareth shook his head, "Rather a common name in the woodlands." He said.

Quinn frowned. "Common if one happens to be a Centaur…which your archer is not."

Jareth gave a mocked surprise gasp. "He's not?" At the glare he received from his sibling, he motioned down to Giles. "Would you like to explain how you came by your last name, Giles?"

The aristocratic archer looked over at the King's guest. "I had the honor of battling side by side along with Falken and his clan of centaurs. They offered me the protection of the Clan name and I accepted."

Leaning back in his chair, Quinn looked more carefully at the archer. "You must have shown a great deal of skill, I've never known Falken to offer his name to any outsider…"

"I think it was more a matter of the devotion I show my King, Lord Quinn." Giles downplayed his skills. "Falken and his men have skills few others could master."

Quinn's Archer, Timmus regarded the human mortal and dismissed him.

Celestia sat quietly listening to the man, her lips parted once but she did not speak. When Giles felt her gaze, he looked across at her. She lowered her eyes, before drawing attention. Giles looked at his dinner.

Quinn looked down the table at the hostess; she had been watching the exchange. He frowned again and turned to his brother. "How can a mortal girl come from the Vortex?" the question came out more challenging then intended.

Jareth just smiled, declining to answer.

Quinn had a urge to throttle his sibling, punch out his own archer and hang his scholar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cairbre had been holding his breath since Sarah had appeared. Solea placed her hand on his arm. "Breath." She whispered.

The Bard relaxed a bit as the diner progressed. "She's holding her own." He whispered.

Solea looked over at Morea, "Perhaps too well." She urged the Bard to look at the face of the Dryad.

Morea's jaw clenched and her teeth were grinding.

Xia motioned the Asian wise man, Qwai Chang forward. She whispered something in his ear, harshly. Chang frowned and looked over at Morea He nodded to his Queen and took his place again. Tos looked at his bonded mate then over at the Dryad.

The Snow Queen had seen the Dragon Queen issuing an order, and she mused. Her cool features took on a soft glow. More games afoot than just what shown in the Scrying pool.

Cairbre was aware of the growing murmurs and agitation in the on lookers. He wondered just how many levels of gaming were being played. He covered Solea's hand again with his own. "You've good eyes, Solea."

Caladon from under his hood kept watch.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The diner had been a success; no one could deny that. Quinn had been impressed, and Jareth counted that as points in his favor. Jareth rose from his seat, and the guests followed him to the grand ballroom of the palace. Jareth was certain that Sarah had seen to it that this room as well had been put into spit polish order. He was not disappointed when he entered and found it decorated with the finest taste. Instead of looking gaudy, it looked sedate and elegant. Even he was impressed. He moved to the platform with a throne like chair, took his seat and motioned the minstrels to begin to play.

The guests began to file in. Ryan and Giles took their places flanking the King. Anne and Sarah took seats below the platform. Once the room filled, Jareth stood and asked Sarah to honor him with the first waltz of the evening. The floor cleared and the King moved her gracefully across the floor. Slowly others moved also to the floor, including Anne and Ryan.

Giles had been watching the Lady Celestia. She stood with her father behind the seated Lord Quinn. Giles approached and bowed to Quinn, "My Lord, with your permission, I should like to ask the Lady Celestia to dance."

Garfrith bristled and growled. "No."

Quinn held up a hand that silenced the old mystic. "I see no harm."

The old mystic protested. "He is Humanie! My daughter is too good for the likes of him. His very touch would despoil her!"

Amused at the old man's venom, Quinn waved him back. "I see no harm. Of course you may ask the Lady."

Giles did not bother looking at Garfrith, he kept his gaze at the girl. "Lady Celestia, would you honor me with this dance?"

The old mystic was certain his daughter would spurn the advance of the Humanie. When he heard her answer his features fell into a mask of disbelieve.

"Yes, Sir Giles, I'd like to dance with you." Her voice was like quicksilver.

Giles extended his gloved hand to her. Her hand set lightly, nearly not at all, upon his. He escorted her to the dance floor and drew her into the waltz. "Thank you." He said softly.

"Thank you." The relief in her voice was palatable.

Garfrith growled as he bent near his lord, "Why do you allow this?"

"Silence old fool, the girl may be of use unsettling that one." Quinn retorted.

Jareth whispered to Sarah. "Giles has asked the mystic's daughter for a dance."

Sarah gave no indication of having looked. "So I see." She kept her face toward the King.

Jareth looked down, "What else do you see?"

"Not now." She cautioned. "Even the walls have ears."

The first waltz ended and another began. The King went to ask a lady of his court to dance and Sarah moved back to her seat at the platform. Keeping her face schooled, she looked around the room, beginning to assess the situation, and the players. Timmus could not be trusted, she was sure of that. There was something about him that raised the hackles on her. Klaws of Tarsi seemed an honorable man, but cold and unfeeling. He stood over his lord, never moving far from his side. The mystic clearly hated humans, and Sarah for one was going to find out why. She made a note to have Anne look up the wizard in the volumes in the King's library.

Giles was again waltzing across the floor with the daughter of the mystic. Sarah felt pity for the other girl. Garfrith was glaring at the pair as they danced by. It was evident that he was going to make the girls life hell, if he had not already done so. Sarah studied the other girl. She was beautiful and gentle, and clearly affected by the presence of the handsome human who was of the Centaur Clans. Sarah liked her, but pitied her.

The Scholar was another perplexity altogether, Elthric the Elf appeared to be an arrogant son of a bitch. Egotistical, and rude, and it did not appear that he cared too much for the master he was serving. Sarah made a note to warn Anne not to underestimate that one.

She had assessed the champions, which left their master. Up to this time, Sarah had avoided looking at the man. His resemblance to Jareth was more than a bit spooky. Sarah had known a set of twins back home, identical twins who were alike in form and feature and some thoughts. That did not come close to what she was feeling about Jareth and his brother. They were more like two severed halves of the same being. She had avoided eye contact with the darker brother on instinct. Now she felt it her duty to look at him, to study if she could from across the room.

There was no denying he was handsome, nor that he was posed. The man knew how to move, how to dress and how to speak. He also had the same flair of style and wit that Jareth possessed. The eyes were different, and not just because they matched, Sarah noted. It was the lack of warmth or joyousness, which disturbed her. She had yet to see the man even smile all evening. He had smirked, half smiled, but never did a joyful look appear in his eyes. Still, there was something about the man, something very disturbing and familiar.

Quinn had been talking to another member of the court; he felt the intense scrutiny from across the room. At a leisurely pace he turned and looked directly at Sarah. The intensity of the gaze startled her; reminded for an instant of the other brother's gaze in a Crystal Ballroom. Sarah kept her face schooled and her feelings hidden. Quinn looked away again when someone asked him a question.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Solea whispered tersely. "What is wrong with her?"

"I don't know." Cairbre shrugged.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah was enjoying the evening she had arranged. The music was divine, the room perfectly decorated, the guests scintillating. Everything was going according to Hoyle as her father would say. Anne and Ryan were on the other side of the room, discussing some subject with a young couple who resided in the Kingdom. Giles was making conversation with one of the Elven Lords that was a guest. Jareth was receiving complements on a wonderful evening. Sarah drew in a relived breath, and turned to a companion who was speaking to her. The minstrels began to play a familiar tune and Sarah found herself off guard and distracted. She had arranged the play list herself, and knew for a fact, that tune was not on it.

"Lady Sarah." The voice drew her attention and she turned to face…Quinn.

"May I have this dance?" He held out his hand expecting her to comply.

"No," Jareth intercepted. "I'm afraid she is spoken for…" He looked at Sarah. "They're playing our Song."

Sarah placed her hand on Jareth's. "Excuse me." She said quietly to the haughty man staring after her. As Jareth led her to the dance floor, she whispered. "I didn't ask for this song…did you?"

Jareth moved her into the familiar waltz, "No." His eyes moved around the room. "I did not. Someone must have, but who?" He looked down at her. "Keep the mask on. Don't let it fall."

Sarah closed her eyes, "But this song…"

"It does not matter…All that matters is we are …" He stop speaking and shuddered. "Not now." He muttered. A thunderous sound of footsteps clamored outside the Ballroom, and a horde of Goblins gathered. Jareth let go of Sarah's hand, much as she had his only months ago. "It's a summons. I have to go."

Sarah nodded. "I understand. Go. Take care of it, I'll take care of this."

Jareth bowed to her, turned and moved toward the Goblins awaiting him. "Ok, let's go." They vanished.

"Well," a voice said from behind her. "It appears this has become…my dance."

Sarah turned ready to refuse. Seamlessly Quinn moved in where his brother had left off. He moved with her into the dance, closed his eyes briefly and then looked down at her with the look of being mystified. "I'm not familiar with the song, do you know what it is called?" Quinn asked.

"It is an original composition by your brother," Sarah answered trying not to respond to the strange feelings this darker brother evoked. "It is called, 'As the world falls down'." The same heady spicy scent that Sarah had thought was uniquely Jareth's was also belonging to this man.

"Jareth composed this?" Quinn was genuinely surprised.

"He did." Sarah was very troubled by the fact that they looked much alike, danced alike, sounded alike and blast if they did not smell alike!

Sniffing the air lightly, Quinn could not be sure. The girl belonged to his brother, he was sure. Nevertheless, how she belonged to him was escaping him. He decided to take a chance, knowing that the result would answer his question. Leaning toward her, he moved his head so his lips were at her ear. She gasped, and he quietly made his suggestion.

Sarah drew back eyes wide and her face looking as if she had bitten into a sour persimmon. She stopped dancing, her eyes darkened and she raised her hand, slapping the man soundly. Turning she exited the dance floor.

Timmus and Klaws moved toward their lord, ready to defend him. Yet, instead of being angry, the Fae Lord looked for an instant surprised, then delighted. He quite suddenly smiled and laughed. Timmus looked at the Warrior who but shrugged.

Anne saw the slap and went to Sarah's side. "What was that all about?"

Sarah looked at her, and growled. "Don't ask."

Ryan and Giles joined the two human girls. Ryan cleared his throat. "He made a pass?"

"That's putting it mildly." Sarah fumed. "I'm going for a walk. Don't follow me."

Giles said. "We'd best make sure the purple people eater does not follow her either."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Morea was laughing so hard she spilled the wine in her goblet. "At last your little mortal champion has met her match!"

Cairbre tossed coins into a pot. "Put your money where your mouth is."

Solea groaned.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15.**

Giles frowned, "I don't like the idea of her out there by herself. Not when she's this angry."

Anne smiled softly, "She's not by herself, Meep is there. I just saw him materialize and follow her." She kept her face schooled, as if discussing the delightful weather.

Ryan looked at the guests still milling about; he motioned the minstrels to being to play again. "We go ahead as planned, it's what Jareth would want." He held his hand out to Anne and they returned to the dance floor.

Anne looked at her partner, "Strange timing… that summons."

"If it was a summons, and we won't know until Babalouie gets back." Ryan agreed.

Quinn had returned to his seat, and was musing over the discovery. For the first time in years, his eyes sparkled with curiosity. The smile that had been on his face since the slap had not faded. He remained in the Ballroom for another half an hour, then rose to his feet. "I grow tired. We shall withdraw now, to be fresh come morning and the start of the...games." He made his way out of the room, followed by his champions and one girl who looked back with regret toward a Human Archer.

Singly, in pairs, or in small groups, the other guests also began to take their leave. Most of them, however, had the good manners to say good night to the King's champions in the absence of both king and hostess. Ryan dismissed the minstrels when the last of guests had departed. He looked at Anne and Giles, and then toward the door where Sarah had made her exit.

"Should we drag her in and send her to bed?" Ryan asked.

"Not if you want to live to compete in the tourney." Anne said softly. "Let her walk it out. She is not the first up in the contests, and she can afford to lose a bit of sleep. That jerk! I wonder what it was he suggested? I though only Robin Zaker could rile her up like that."

"Don't mention that name!" Giles agreed with Anne, "Sarah is safe enough in the garden. She has Meep to guard her and keep watch." Giles yawned. "I'm off to bed. See you in the morning for our ride." He took care not to say lesson.

"Good night Giles." Anne said.

Ryan took her hand, "I suppose we should be off to bed as well." He looked around the ballroom Sarah had labored over one last time. "She did the King proud."

"We all did." Anne agreed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah had gone to the deepest part of the garden, where the arbor was. Here she stayed and paced, trying to walk out the anger that was nearly blinding her. Meep hung in the air and kept silent. The light breeze in the garden played with the edges of the cloak she wore. Pacing in the moonlight she looked like a shorter shadow of the Goblin King.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Quinn sent his champions to their beds. He paced the sitting room of the suite of rooms given them as guests. He was utterly amused, amazed and beguiled. He had always felt that being brothers their appetites matched. He knew that the King had had conquests. He knew the King had taken pleasure in beds belonging to Fae women. Quinn had known that some of the women he had taken pleasure with had also favored his fair brother. He had even heard women afterward making comparisons. Yet here was this delightfully ripe little mortal, and she was in as pure a state as she had been in at birth.

Quinn tapped his crooked finger over his upper lip. What was his brother waiting for? An engraved invitation?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth and his Goblins returned to the castle shortly after the last guests had departed. The throne room was dimly lit, and the King Sat down on the stairs of the dais with the wiggling babe in his arms. He was exhausted.

Mycroft appeared, "Sire." He bowed.

"Mycroft, call a nurse to come take charge of this infant." Jareth requested quietly.

The older man sent for a nurse from the children's wing. "And the challenger?"

"There is none." Sadness lined the pale features of the Fae King. He looked down at his wiggling charge. "Pity, too." He looked around, "Everyone gone home?"

"Yes, Sire." Mycroft stood by his face impassive.

Jareth looked up, "Was there trouble?"

"Lady Sarah stormed out of the ballroom after slapping your guest of honor, and is even now still pacing in the garden." Mycroft informed the King in a tone that said he approved of the slap Quinn had received.

Jareth shook his head. He handed the child over to the little nurse who had come in answer to the summons to the throne. He stood up; "I'm going to find Sarah and find out what that idiot brother of mine did now." He looked at the throne room once more. "She did such a fine job directing the cleaning crew."

Jareth went to the ballroom; it was completely cleaned and put straight now. Sarah had ordered that it be done immediately after the ball ended. Moving to the doors used to enter the garden he looked out before he exited the room. Once outside he drew a crystal from the air, "Show me Sarah." He commanded. Seeing her pacing in the Arbor, he took his time to join her.

Meep saw him approach before the girl did. He shook his head and pulled back. Sarah looked up and saw Jareth standing just outside the arbor. She let the sob go that she'd been holding in and ran to the comfort of his open arms. Once in the protection of Jareth's arms she allowed herself to let out all the anger and pain.

Jareth held her and sooth her wounded feelings. "Sarah."

"I lost my temper…I slapped your guest of honor…" she whimpered upset with herself. "Some Hostess I am."

Jareth took a seat on a bench, pulled her into his lap and said gently. "What did he say to you that made you lose your temper?"

Sarah shook her head, not wanting to repeat the words though they were scorched into her soul by now.

"I have to know, baby." Jareth said firmly.

Sarah leaned to his ear and whispered the vile suggestion made to her. So upset was the girl, that she had not even protested his calling her baby.

Jareth looked at her with understanding. "You had every reason to slap him."

Sarah put her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. Jareth rocked her until she was cried out. "This insult will be dealt with, I promise. However, for now, you have to go to bed. It is late, and the First competition of the tourney begins tomorrow." He urged her to stand. "Come, I will walk you to your door."

They went up to the Royal apartments together, and he kissed her hands at her door. When she had closed her door, Jareth called out softly. "Meep?"

"Aye, Sire?" The Pixie appeared in the hall.

"Watch over her. Make sure none disturbs her the rest of this evening. She's been though enough." Jareth commanded.

Meep sniffed. "Want me to go punch out the lights on that moron brother of yours?"

Pulling at the fingers of his gloves, Jareth commented. "No, Meep…That pleasure will be mine." Jareth transported himself from the hall to the hall outside his guest's chambers. He could sense his sibling was still awake. With out tapping he entered the sitting room.

Quinn smiled, "I was expecting you, Jareth, would you care for tea?"

Mismatched eyes glowed with anger. "I think not, Quinn."

The Darker brother shook his head, "And I thought I knew you!"

Jareth watched as the other began to circle around him.

"We are so alike in so many ways." Quinn began.

"We are nothing alike!" Jareth interjected.

"Ha! Ask any of the women we've both had." Quinn paused. "And yet here you are…with a ripe…and most certainly willing…delectable human female…And you've yet to take her." Quinn snickered. "Just what are you doing? She has your mark on her, I can sense it, even nearly taste it!"

"What is between Sarah and I does not concern you." Jareth warned.

Quinn shrugged. "I've never had much partiality to the biding of time…And I've been told you want what you want when you want it." He was smirking. "So taking time with a virgin…" He shrugged again. "Hardly ever interested me. Still, your Sarah is as ripe as one of those peaches of which you have always been so fond. Would not mind having a taste of that myself." He mused lewdly. "How do you plan to trick her into your bed brother?"

"Leave it, Quinn." Jareth snapped.

"Oh come now, brother, "Quinn teased. "She is after all just another little distraction in the long eternity of our lives, is she not?" When Jareth did not answer the smile faded from Quinn's face. "Or is she?"

Jareth glared at the other. "Why would you say such vile things to a young girl?"

Quinn was astounded. "She is more than a distraction…don't tell me you've deluded yourself into believing you're in love with that…mortal." He looked closer at his brother's face. "You are…you're in love with her."

"Quinn, stay out of it!" Jareth warned.

The dark brother began to laugh; it was not a happy sound. Nor was there any joy in the darker blue eyes. "Ah, you fool…Just what do you think the Seelie court will make of this? A Fae King wanting a human toy is one thing…but to flaunt a human companion…"

"Sarah will be more than just my companion, brother." Jareth spat.

Quinn's featured darkened. "The court will never allow it!"

Jareth clenched his jaw. "I've already received the approval of the High King, brother."

Quinn rolled his eyes. "Our Royal Father has lost his mind. He has given you his blessings to keep the pet. And does his wife, the good righteous High Queen know of this?"

Jareth raised a hand in warning. "Brother, I accepted your challenge to the mines…I accepted the Tourney. I will not accept you or anyone being rude to my Sarah. I am warning you, here and now Quinn. Sarah is not tainted, and I intend to keep her pure."

Quinn gasped. "You plan on marrying that mortal! You plan on sharing the Kingdom with a Mortal Queen!"

Jareth lowered his hand. "Stay the hell away from my girl."

"I'll stop you!" Quinn said with force. "For your own good, I will stop you."

Jareth nearly laughed. "What do you know of good?"

Quinn grabbed his brother's arm. "We are kindred! We are brothers, with a bond not even twins have! I know you, down to the darkest depths of your very soul…. You can not marry the mortal! If you or I ever take a bride she must be of the fabric…we both know this." The words were spoken in a dark tone.

Jareth looked down at the hand on his arm. "Stay away from Sarah, Quinn."

The darker Fae released his brother's arm. "I will stop you."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Morea sipped the brew in her cup, and licked her lips. "I'll bet he does too."

Cairbre refused to be baited, he looked at Solea. "Sarah is in grave danger."

Solea looked around at the witnesses. "More than you think, look at them. Like a pack of hungry dogs…they would cheer Quinn on. He could rip her to shreds and few of these if any will protest."

The Bard looked at the gathering, his water maid was right. He began to wonder just who was directing this game. He was going to have to watch not only the game being played out in the Scrying Pool, but the one being played out by the witnesses as well.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16.**

Cairbre went to find the Keeper; he did not have far to look. He had barely vacated his seat when the Keeper's hand went sharply to his shoulders to shove him back into the seat. Looking up, Cairbre saw what few ever took the time to, the eyes of the Keeper. Having come eye to eye was unsettling enough, hearing the voice gave the Bard a feeling of having little power.

"Be seated, keep watch, record." The Keeper directed. "You most of all must see, trusted Bard."

Solea heard the voice as well; but kept from looking into the eyes of the hooded figure towering over them. When the Keeper moved on, she turned to the Bard. "What is going on?"

"Too much to speculate." The Bard looked at the scroll that had fallen from his fingers. "Help me, Solea…what was the last thing Quinn just said?"

"He threatened Sarah!" The upset sprite moaned.

"Think woman, I need his exact words." Cairbre looked at her his eyes desperately searching her face. "What did he say **_exactly_**?"

Solea closed her eyes, "He said… **_We are kindred! We are brothers, with a bond not even twins have! I know you, down to the darkest depths of your very soul…. You can not marry the mortal! If you or I ever take a bride she must be of the fabric…we both know this._** Then he**_ said I will stop you." _**The Water Sprite opened her eyes, "He said he would stop Jareth…. He never mentioned Sarah by name in the last discourse."

Cairbre was writing on the scroll, trying to get it all down. "I wish to the gods I knew what he said to the girl…I've never seen her look so incensed… not since Robin offered to introduce her to the Pear of Anguish." He stopped writing and looked at Solea. "I'm an idiot. I know exactly what he said to the girl."

Solea frowned, "He would be that crass." She looked over at Morea; "She seems put out that the scuffle didn't go further. She hates Jareth so much?"

"Hell hath no fury," Cairbre sighed. "The day's events are ending, the pool grows dark."

The Keeper announced a meal break, and bid the witnesses to come to dine. He barred the rest of the spectators from following the witnesses. When they were seated and the food served, he spoke to them. "Eat and rest, you will be needed soon again."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah was up early again; she was in the wyrn long before the others arrived. Her beautiful dragon stretched its elegant neck and drew the girl close. Sarah buried her face in iridescent scales. She had slept but not well, and her eyes had dark circles under them.

Jareth found her being comforted by the dragon; he frowned when she turned to face him. "You need sleep, Sarah."

"I need to ride Jareth, I'll sleep later." She promised.

Jareth looked at the dragon, and then the girl. "Alright, but I want you to be careful. You're tired, it could impair your judgment."

Giles, Anne and Ryan were walking together to the wyrn. Giles slowed the pace when he spotted the King talking to the Mystic. "Give them a moment." He cautioned.

Anne nodded. "They see us, we'd best not keep them waiting too long."

Ryan looked at the King; "You missed the fireworks, Babalouie."

Jareth looked down at Sarah's crimson face. "So I hear." He placed an arm over her shoulder. "I'd have given half my Kingdom to have seen you slap that arrogant bastard." His voice was jovial. He turned to Giles. "What was his reaction? Did he seethe, did he walk shamed out of the ballroom?"

"He looked surprised, and then laughed, Sire." Giles reported factually. "I've seen many reactions to being slapped…but his laugh…that was unexpected. The only one who stormed out was Sarah here."

Sarah looked at the pair of them. "You had Giles watching me?"

"Not just you, everything." Jareth corrected. "Giles here has very good eyes, and no one suspects him of being my hidden eyes. They would suspect Ryan and Anne, but not my timid archer."

Giles shrugged. "You had stormed out into the garden, and Quinn was looking like he was enjoying your discomfort a bit too much. I made sure was where I could easily get in his path if he wanted to go after you."

"Thank you Giles." Sarah looked at Jareth, "As for you, I'm a big girl, and I can take care of myself."

"I still would have loved to have seen you slap him," Jareth teased. "Care go do an instant replay for me?"

Sarah shoved him off her and moved to mount her dragon. "The sun is up, I suggest we ride."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Quinn joined his champions in the guest dining area. He looked at his Mystic and the empty seat beside him, Quinn frowned. "Where is your daughter this morning?"

"She is in her rooms, my Lord." The old man grumbled.

"She brightens my day, send for her." Quinn took his seat, speaking in dark tones that did not allow the old man to object.

When Celestia joined them, the dark lord was quietly sipping his fruit juice. "Good morning, Celestia, how lovely you look." He motioned her to take the seat beside him.

Sitting as directed, the girl did not look at him. "Thank you, my Lord."

Timmus frowned, "What begins the contests?"

Quinn smiled, "A simple broadsword match."

Klaws nodded. "I am prepared, master." He sneered. "It hardly seem worth it, a seasoned warrior against a child who is yet wet behind his ears. The lad has barely begun to use a razor. Most likely he will cut himself with the blade he is given."

Timmus scoffed. "No match for you at all."

Quinn laughed, "Try to not be too hard on the poor dear."

Celestia let her eyes sweep sideways, the dark lord was busy laughing and did not seem to notice. His insolence and conceit infuriated her; still she kept her mask of indifference up. She brought her eyes back to her plate before Quinn became aware of her gaze. She kept a quiet watch on the others in the room as well. Her father sulking because Quinn had ordered him to allow her to dance with the Humanie. His mood had not improved. Klaws was allowing that insipid Timmus to feed his ego. Still, the silent and grim scholar disturbed her the most. His was the darkest heart at the table, darker than Quinn's own heart. It was that one who raised the hairs on the back of her neck. He was someone's puppet, and she was sure it was not Quinn pulling the stings.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah was ordered back to bed directly after the breakfast meal. She did not even put up a battle. She curled up in the bed and let sleep take her. Meep stood guard outside her door.

Jareth watched Anne go off to her office with a sigh of relieve. "Now that it's just us boys, let's get down to brass tacks." He motioned the two mortal males to follow him. Once in the privacy of his war room he had them sit. "I'm going to explain the first challenge. It's not a fight to the death, although in the past deaths have occurred."

Jareth took his own seat. "These are the weapons that can be used in the contest." He moved a list and sketches of each weapon over to Ryan. "How many of these are you familiar with, Ryan?"

"Most." He looked the list over. "I've used a good many of them in SCA."

Giles nodded, "A number of your club members come from SCA and other re-enactment groups. A few Si-fi-Fantasy clubs send us members as well."

"They have asked for broadswords." Jareth smiled, "Ryan you've an advantage over Klaws."

"And that would be?" Ryan thought of the large man who was going to be coming at him.

"You've fought without magic all your life." Jareth winked. "He has not."

Ryan turned to Giles. "He sees this as an advantage?"

Giles snickered sounding more and more like Jareth. "It is, Ryan my lad. It is."

Jareth began to discuss the layout of the mock battle field, making sure Ryan listened to him carefully.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

What should have been quiet sleep quickly became dreams of a less pleasant nature. It was disturbing enough to be in a Ballroom of crystal with Jareth, but when she would dance past a given point, the ballroom would switch. She would be dancing as she had last night in Quinn's arms. Round and round she was waltzed; to the same maddening tune. One moment in the sugar plumb dress, the next in the midnight blue gown. The music picked up in beat, becoming faster and faster. The girl was spun round and round until she was nearly too dizzy to stand. When she faltered and fell to the ground, it was two faces; double imposed looking down at her with concerned eyes. Sarah sat up and screamed.

Meep came flying in through the open window, looking as if he were ready to defend life and limb. He looked at the shaking girl sniffed the air and said in a groan. "Bad dreams?"

"No thanks," the girl lying down again quipped. "I have enough of my own."

Meep moved closer. "I can help keep bad dreams at bay." He offered, pulling a set of reed pipes. Placing the pipes to his lips, he began to play a heavenly tune. Soon the girl was sleeping peacefully. Meep set the pipes down and sniffed the air again before the dream was totally dispelled. He had a feeling Jareth should know about this.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The witnesses were witnesses to the dream as well. When it ended they each drew a conclusion.

Morea had a smug expression, and looked at the Bard. "She begins to be tantalized by the Darker Fae."

Cairbre shook his head, "That's not what I got out of her dream." He looked away, toward his scroll and wrote.

Solea was going over earlier notes the Bard had made, when she noticed a slight commotion going on in the sector of the Eastern witnesses. Xia was speaking in her own tongue and ordering her people about. She turned to the crowd gathered behind her and barked an order. "Something is not setting well with our friend." Solea said to her companion.

"Noted." He cooed back, as he continued to jot down notes. The words of the Keeper of the Pool were plaguing him. Driving him to be sure he got down as many details as he could. Records had to be accurate.

The slight commotion was quickly turning into a loud ruckus, and Xia was now arguing loudly with the Keeper of the Pool. Her arms waving about wildly.

"She's demanding to be excused." Cairbre translated quietly to Solea. "She says she will not be a party to this. Something about Sarah's dreams…and the rest is too garbled for me to understand."

Solea looked at the active Scrying pool, "It would seem the dreams are disturbing a good many here."

The Keeper raised his staff, and brought it down with a thunderous sound. "Silence all of you! You are here, and here you will remain until the end."

Xia was pleading, to no avail.

Solea looked over at Morea; the look of satisfaction had been replaced. She looked perplexed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was just before sundown, the first contest of the Tourney was held in the courtyard of the palace. On either side of the open space were grandstands for each team. The banners of each land proudly displayed. Sarah noticed that as the Tarsi banner fluttered the great spider that was part of the banner looked as if it were actually moving. She was glad she was sitting just below the King, when she saw Quinn looking for a reaction from her. She did not want to give him the satisfaction.

Giles stood beside his King, and kept careful watch. Only once, just before the entrance of the Champion contestants, did he allow himself to look over at the sad girl he had danced with only last night. He steeled himself, and kept his mind on the tasks set for him by his King.

Anne saw Sarah go ridged, and noticed it was when that jerk across the way was gazing at her. "Steady old girl." Anne advised. "Think of the preps and the jocks back at school."

Sarah leaned back and laughed, more relaxed. Jareth looked down at her fondly.

Quinn heard the girl laugh and looked across the field. His brother must have said something amusing or cleaver. He looked at the Mystic's daughter and found her a sad substitute for something his brother had now forbidden to him. The idea of a mortal sitting on a throne that should belong to a Fae. Still that laugh, and those delightful green eyes. Quinn could almost forgive his brother, almost. The dark Lord reached up and touched the spider on his shoulder. Remembered his purpose and frowned yet again.

Each of the contestants came on to the field in dress armor. They bowed to their own lord and then to the others' lord. A trumpet sounded and they walked calmly to an array of weapons. Each had been given a broad sword and raising it moved into position. The first sound of metal on metal was hideous, and Sarah flinched. Anne on the other hand looked bored.

Ryan calculated the man facing him. He figured his weight, height and the weight of the armor. He studied his movement in the first moments of the conflict. Drawing him out and making him dance to a tune. Soon the other was huffing and puffing and Ryan had yet to break a sweat. It was a dance, and Ryan was leading.

Quinn cocked his head to one side and blinked. He had been expecting something quite different than he was seeing. He had expected to see the young mortal who his brother had called Paladin in the dust begging for mercy. What he saw instead was his own huge warrior was in serious trouble. He was mystified. When the big man suddenly went down and Ryan stood over him with the blade at his throat, Quinn looked as if he had seen a ghost.

The victor was called, and it was Ryan. He bowed to Jareth, then toward Quinn. Then to the shock of the man on the ground, he extended an arm and helped him to stand up. Ryan smiled broadly, his dark eyes shining. "That was some fancy footsteps you used. I'd like to learn them, if you have time." His tone to Klaws was one of a comrade in arms.

Klaws shook his head, "Was I struck on the head?"

Ryan snickered. "No, 'fraid not." He pulled his adversary up and brushed him off. "Hope I didn't hurt you too much old man."

Klaws looked at the lad then began to laugh. "Beaten by a mortal child…well, I'll be blown."

Quinn sat in his seat, shaking his head.

Jareth cocked his head, and winked.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Morea stood up a cried out, "Foul! Foul! He must have cheated. No mortal could win in this combat!"

All eyes turned to her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chatper 17.**

Morea felt the eyes and knew she should back down, but did not. "I call a foul."

The Keeper was beside her. "Where do you see the foul?"

"No mortal could win this battle. Not over a Faeling!" She protested. "Not without cheating." She crossed her arms and frowned. "I call foul."

The Keeper shook his head. "No magic was used, nor cheating done. The lad won, and won fairly, Lady Dryad."

Cairbre was scribbling as much of the goings on in the Witness area as he could. Solea chuckled softly, and kept watch on the Scrying pool.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ryan had gone off to the pavilion set up for his personal equipment. His squire, a tall Goblin with a twitchy mustache, helped him out of the battle armor. Anne entered the tent and the Goblin sneered at her. "No women in the warriors' tents!"

Anne was about to argue with him when Ryan waved her out. She exited and looked at Jareth. "No women in the warriors' tents?"

Jareth sighed; knowing Anne was about to lecture him on the abilities of female warriors. "It's tradition, what do you want from me?" He motioned Anne to follow him. "The combatants will be give a little time to refresh and then we shall all gather in the state dining room for the evening meal and some light entertainment. It will be a far smaller crowd." He turned, "Sarah, is everything seen to?"

"Just as you ordered," she was keeping pace with the group, now refreshed by her nap. "I suggest we all change for diner."

"Agreed." Jareth said. "We all meet in the hall outside our quarters in one hour. I want to go down to the dinner hall in masse."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Quinn entered the pavilion of his champion alone. He took a seat and looked at the massive warrior. "What happened?"

Klaws took a seat opposite him. "Damned if I know. One moment I was swinging my sword, the next I was on the ground."

Quinn shook his head, "I didn't feel the interference of magic, that lad has no powers…"

"My Lord," Klaws stood as if insulted. "If I had felt the fabric move, I'd have cut him with a thunderbolt!"

Quinn stood up, "Easy, Klaws, I know you did the best you know how. That's all I could ask of you." He placed a hand on his champion's shoulder. "Change, we are expected to dine with the victor."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah's maid Tári was waiting for her. She helped the mortal girl out of her day gown and into the gown that had been picked out for the evening. She caught Sarah's long hair up with a clasp and garnished it with a spray of wild flowers that were a favorite in the Kingdom. The gown of emerald green jersey hugged the girl's figure.

Anne wore a similar gown; hers was in a rich tone of Arabian blue. Both girls were in the hall outside the rooms waiting for the gents. Ryan was also in Arabian blue, Giles was in tones of brown, and Jareth wore shades of ivory and green. The King looked everyone over, and smiled. "Let's go gloat." He held his arm out to Sarah.

The state dining room was arranged for a smaller banquet, most of the large tables were gone. Now there was a horseshoe arrangement, with a head table and two branch tables. Jareth had left the arrangements of the meal to Sarah. He had seen to the evening's entertainment. The Tarsi representatives were in the dining room along with the few court representatives invited. All turned to bow to the King as he entered.

Quinn, dressed in blues and greens, looked with masked envy at his brother's companion.

Jareth took his seat, and placed Sarah at his right, Anne on his left. He motioned the guests to find their assigned seats. For reasons Sarah could not fathom, Jareth had placed Quinn on her right. In fact at the head table, Jareth had placed a Labyrinthia champion next to a Tarsi. The lower tables were mostly Labyrinthia dignitaries.

Jareth stood and the room quieted. "My complements to Klaws of Tarsi, for a battle well fought." He raised his goblet in toast. "My complements to Paladin Ryan of Labyrinthia…for a battle well won." He turned and toasted the Paladin down the table to his left. He then took his seat and the servers began to bring around the platters ladled with food.

Giles, on the right side of the head table, seated next to the pretty daughter of the Tarsi Mystic who was down on the other end of the table where he could not interfere. Giles had to marvel at the chutzpa his King was displaying. He looked at the pretty girl and smiled.

Anne was seated next to the Tarsi warrior, Klaws. On the other side of Klaws was Ryan and then lastly the Mystic. Anne looked at the Tarsi warrior and asked quietly if he had enjoyed the competition.

Klaws regarded the mortal female for a moment with speculation as to her true meaning, then smiled. "It was…an education." His voice was deep and resounding.

Anne smiled softly. "In what way, Sir?"

"I would never have believed a mere lad, Mortal or Fae, could best me." Klaws said with widening eyes. "Yet, here I sit…bested." He turned and looked at Ryan who was forgoing shaving and shown signs of a beard growing in. "Bested by a lad who's only recently come to use a razor!"

Anne lifted her goblet to her lips and said proudly. "That's my Ryan."

Klaws looked from one to the other, "Ah, then thee is the handfasted lady of the lad?""

"I am handfasted to the young **_man_**, sir," she replied with pride, and a touch of emphasis on the word man. "Have you a lady awaiting your return?" Shortly after the question was asked, Anne learned that he did have a lady. She learned the name of the lady and the names of his three young children and his hopes for his eldest son.

Ryan listened as Anne gleaned the information she sought without having to dig far. He smiled. He looked to his other side, noticed the Mystic was pulling as far away from Ryan as he could without leaving his seat. "I don't bite, old man." Ryan said to the elder.

"Humanie." Was the only utterance from the old Mystic.

Giles leaned a bit closer to Celestia, and asked. "Did you enjoy today's display?"

Through veiled lashes, she looked up at him. "I did, sir." She looked farther down toward the two warriors who were laughing at some shared joke.

Giles followed her gaze, and saw that she was actually looking into the glaring eyes of her father. Her speaking to the 'Humanie Archer' was not making him happy. Giles turned to see the clear crystal blue eyes of the girl looking into his eyes. "He does not like me." He said with a touch of humor. "Such a pity…"

Celestia for the first time in a very long time laughed.

Jareth and Quinn both turned and smiled a crooked smile at the happy sound. Quinn planning to use it and Jareth, he was just glad to see his friend with a girl. Sarah also looked over and smiled, she liked both the Archer and the girl.

The warmth of Sarah's feelings radiated and Quinn turned slightly to see her smile. He looked past her and decided to take a risk. "Lady Sarah." He addressed her directly, and Jareth's head snapped to look at him. "I wish to offer you my deepest and most sincere apology."

Sarah looked at him, she was not sure if she should accept his apology.

Quinn turned more towards her, resting his arm on the table. "I can only say that fatigue from the journey addled my judgement and caused me to be… hurtful. I beg you to forgive me."

"Then we will let the matter drop and not refer to it again," Sarah said graciously. "As long as it does not happen again, with me or any other female in this kingdom."

Azure eyes began to sparkle, "I assure you, it won't."

Mismatched eyes were watching the exchange with unveiled interest. He had ordered Quinn to leave Sarah alone, then had placed her next to him to see just what his brother would do. He doubted the words, and noticed Sarah did not seem taken in either.

Sarah could feel both pairs of eyes on her as she tried to eat; this caused her to pick at her meal. When she could not take the pressure any longer, she simply pushed her plate away.

Down at the far right end of the head table, the Tarsi Scholar sat, observing and scrutinizing all the interactions. Once or twice, he saw the veiled eyes of the Mystic's daughter move his way. He could feel fear from her, and was satisfied.

A Tarsi minstrel came in, mandolin in hand, and took a seat in the center of the room. He began to play and sing. Sarah was enjoying his performance when a foot moving against her right foot startled her and she jumped ever so slightly.

"Pardon," Quinn whispered as he stretched his legs under the table. He did not bother to look at her.

Sarah, beginning to feel like a Ping-Pong ball, nodded. She did not trust what her startled voice would sound like. She knew Jareth's attention had been directed at the other end of the table, and that was the only reason the incident had taken place. It was no accident, and she would have to watch the Dark Fae with great care.

The minstrel finished his performance, he bowed to the head table accepting the applause.

Quinn turned to his brother, "Have you anyone who sings so well?"

Jareth cleared his throat, "It just so happens I have."

"I mean other than yourself, brother dear." Quinn quipped, thinking himself very cleaver.

Jareth snickered right back. "I did as well." He looked past his brother, "Giles will you grace us with a song?"

Giles rose from his seat, "Master Minstrel, my I barrow the mandolin?" He came around the tables and the instrument was handed over. Giles changed the tuning and strummed until he found the right feel. He stood strumming and began to sing in a rich voice that only Sarah and Jareth had heard up until that moment.

"_**Wayfaring warrior soul - still wild**_

_**The archer stands**_

_**Arrow measured to the goal - sing of**_

_**Strong and living man**_

_**In his mind there is a vision wand'ring**_

_**Through the forest town**_

_**Telling of riches only given if through**_

_**The woods the way is found**_

_**Crying ah! beautiful dancers ...wake up**_

_**From your sleep!**_

_**Ahhh gentle romancers...drink of love**_

_**So sweet!**_

_**Treasure glowing in their eyes - forest**_

_**Deepens dark their dream**_

_**Keep to the pathway he advise the woods**_

_**Are more than they might seem**_

_**Heed you now the apparition bending never**_

_**Ending sounds**_

_**Call you into her mystery - are your eyes**_

_**Not sparkling now?**_

_**Sighing ahh! take you no warning -**_

_**Make no foolish fight**_

_**Ahh, think not of morning - lie here**_

_**Through the night!**_

_**Beauty take us! they call in my arms!**_

_**They hear her say**_

_**Silken web falls - mist illusion rips away**_

_**Helpless! helpless! now they scream**_

_**Helpless on the path he stands**_

_**And awakens from his dream singing string**_

_**Beneath his hand**_

_**Gentle archer ages old - release the aim**_

_**Free the goal**_

_**Roll your arrow to my soul - release the aim**_

_**Free the goal"**_

_**(Words and music by Heart)**_

During his rendering of the song, he boldly looked to Celestia, her blush and gazes in return his reward. He returned the mandolin to its owner.

Quinn raised a brow, "An interesting choice, Master Archer."

"So glad you approve." Giles said wittily.

As the guests began to mill about, and converse, Sarah slipped quietly out the doors to the garden and the cool night air. She walked down to the arbor and took a breather from the duties set to her by the King. The demands of this evening and the lack of sleep wearied her. Sitting within the Arbor refreshed her spirit. She could hear the light chatter off in the distance and knew it was time to return and finish this evening so she could get to bed.

She was just smoothing her skirt as she walked toward the opening of the arbor. A sprig of night blooming jasmine in front of her, blocking her path. She looked at the attached hand. Quinn smiled as he offered her the sprig. She stared at it for a long lingering moment. "Lord Quinn." He was now in the entry blocking her path. "Excuse me, sir, but I must not tarry here any longer…I must return…I've duties that must be met."

"Can you not spare me but a moment?" He asked in what he knew was a coaxing manner.

Sarah looked up at him, "Not even a heartbeat."

Quinn felt something he had never felt in dealing with the feminine sex. He felt excitement, "Sarah, it's but a moment." His voice deepened and he tried to maneuver her back into the depths of the dark arbor.

"Back off!" she ordered. Them moving around him she took the path back to the palace.

Quinn sighed, disappointed, and exhilarated at the same time. 'No wonder Jareth wants you.' He thought to himself. 'Stopping him is going to prove to be quite the challenge.' Quinn watched the girl disappear into the palace. "Run, run, run if you can." He snickered.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18.**

Jareth noted the heightened color and flashes of anger in the emerald green eyes as Sarah came back into the dining hall. That much irritation could only come from one direction, Quinn. He began kicking himself, mentally. He never should have put the girl between them. He should have resisted flaunting her, but no. He motioned his Mystic to his side, and he looked at her with serious eyes. "Are you all right?"

"Peachy and you?" her voice was snippety.

At the very mention of the infamous fruit, Jareth sputtered and laughed helplessly. He held out his hand, and moved across the room with her to where Giles was engaging the Tarsi warrior in conversation.

Quinn slipped back in unnoticed and took his seat at the head table. He watched the girl on his brother's arm as he sipped a fresh goblet of wine. There were others in the room he wanted to watch as well.

Feeling the fatigue of the young woman on his arm, Jareth loudly suggested that they should retire. Sarah looked at him, with a warning in her eyes. He called his other champions to join him and they retired in one group. When they reached the relative safety of the outer hall of the Royal apartments, he turned to Anne. "Assessment?"

"Klaws is just as he seems to be, a warrior who loves his country, and serves his lord. Does not ask too many questions he does not want the answers to." Anne said. "Oh and he's a good husband and father."

Jareth turned to Ryan, "The Mystic?"

"Hates humans, wonder why?" Ryan yawned. "I'm beat. That Klaws is a pretty strong guy, even if he's never fought without his powers before."

Jareth looked at Giles, "I know you were preoccupied with the girl, but…"

"The Elf is up to something, and you were right to be worried about him." Giles finished with a grin. "The girl was a pleasant distraction, but I do keep both eyes open, Sire."

Sarah nodded. "That Scholar is up to no good… and I don't think he likes your brother any more than he cares for you!"

"Noted." He looked at his champions. "You all did well, now off to bed, like good children… sweet dreams." Jareth watched as Giles went to his room, Anne and Ryan didn't even bother with pretence but went in his door, and Sarah stood with him in the hall. He turned, leaned on the wall and looked down at her. It was a familiar scene, one played out not long ago in a tunnel. "So Sarah, how are you enjoying…"

"Oh shut up!" she teased.

Jareth laughed, then placed his free hand to her waist, "Having fun, baby?"

"Don't call me baby!" she growled. Then put a hand over the one on her waist. "Yes, I think I am having fun…except your brother gives me…."

"The creeps?" He suggested excitedly.

"No, I wish it were the creeps… it's more like echoes…It's like…oh I don't know anymore…."She shook her head, "I don't know, maybe I'm more tired than I thought."

Jareth pulled her close, hugged her and rocked her a bit. "Then I suppose it's good night." He kissed the top of her head. "Sweet dreams, Sarah."

She opened her door, "Goodnight, Jareth."

When her door closed the King opened his mouth, but a voice interceded.

"Yeah, yeah, I know!" Meep appeared out of nowhere. "Keep an eye on the girl." He mimicked the Kings voice.

Jareth gripped the Pixie by the shirt and pulled him face to face. "One of these days, Pixie, it's going to be you and me…."

Meep looked at the Fae and called his bluff. "I think I can take you…Fancy pants."

Jareth laughed and released the bold Pixie. "Good night Meep."

"Nite, Jareth." The Pixie vanished.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Quinn had tucked the sprig of jasmine in his tunic, and now removed it to enjoy its fragrance. How he wished Sarah had accepted it, it would have made things so much easier if she would just not fight him so. He placed the jasmine to his lips, letting the soft petals touch and caress the mouth that had made one suggestion that still played wildly in his mind. Closing his eyes, he said her name slowly. "Sarah." The very word was like a caress, filling a void that had been present since his birth. He could understand his brother's desire; he could not allow it to be carried out. He opened his eyes and said the name again. "Sarah."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19.**

The morning lesson had gone far better than the day before, with truly refreshed riders. Jareth had even called for breakfast to be served in the courtyard upon their return so they could enjoy the fresh air together. Seeing as they would see little of each other until the evening meal and Anne's tournament challenge. Sarah noted that Jareth seemed to enjoy the mortal food even more than they did. He laughed but kept eating.

The men went off to practice with weapons, and Anne said after a good hot shower she had a few hours of research to do on the Bardic tail she was going to tell. That left Sarah on her own. Instead of going straight to her rooms and a hot bath, the girl went to her wizards' tower. She used the hidden elevator that Jareth had shown her, and entered the hidden room at the top of the stairs. She fingered the wonderful old parchment scrolls, and the leather bound books. All of which had belonged to Jareth. She liked the private connection they now shared. She opened the spell-book and began to read what was supposed to be a very simple, basic spell.

"As stone is to earth, and earth is to sky…May I be light enough to fly. I summon you sky. Call me on." Sarah wondered if she had said something wrong when she noticed she was feeling strange, and then began to rise off the floor. "Ok, this seems easy enough…" she rose higher. "Ok, let's go down…" and then it dawned on her, she had not read the reversal spell. "Oh shit!" She rose higher still, and soon the book was beyond her reach. "Oh that was smart, Sarah…what are you going to try next? Sawing yourself in half?" Soon she was nearing the rafters and cross beams of the tower. As she did the spell seemed to loose steam and she grabbed hold of the nearest beam. "Shit!" she yelped. "Help!! Oh Jareth!!! Help!" Holding on for dear life as she hug from the beam she was glad she was still in her riding habit.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth stood in the courtyard with Quinn. "I told you to leave her alone."

"I told you I intend to stop you." Quinn retorted. "All I did was offer her a sprig of Jasmine, which she refused."

"Quinn!…" His face blenched, a summons. He looked at his brother, "This is not over…we will discuss this later." The Goblin King turned on his heal and joined the gathering horde who would accompany him. "No summonses for weeks, not two in as many days." Jareth muttered.

Quinn watched him vanished and rolled his eyes. Being scolded by an elder was bad enough, but to have to endure it from the brother who was his echo? No, that he did not intend to endure. Quinn turned and began to walk, the path was still as it had been hundreds of years ago. He and Jareth had been children then. He wondered if the tower were still intact. Quinn moved with knowledge of where he stepped. He left the formal garden and went off toward the private garden they had used before. Looking up he saw the tower.

It warmed his heart that Jareth had preserved the treasurer of the tower. Regardless of how the world or others saw them, he did care about his brother. That the fair one had preserved the creation they each had a hand in gave cold comfort. He touched the lower stones and placed his forehead to the tower.

"Help! Jareth…help!!" a voice in the highest point of the tower cried out. "Oh God,…Jareth."

Quinn looked up and whispered, "Sarah?" He moved to the hidden door only he and Jareth knew existed. Entering the tower, he could hear her yelping louder. "What the devil is she doing in our tower?" he asked himself aloud. He calmly walked up the steps and pressed his hand against the door the lock snapped and the door, which had not been used in at least a hundred years creaked open. Quinn looked into the chamber, seeing nothing prepared to close the door and leave.

"Help." The voice was getting hoarse.

Quinn entered the chamber and looked up into the rafter, a stern look on his face and the plan to read the riot act to what he perceived as an intruder. The look instantly was replaced by one of surprise then mirth. Covering his mouth, he smothered the chuckle that was escaping. The sight of Jareth's pretty little Mystic hanging from a rafter beam in a riding habit was just too delicious. Moving into the center of the chamber, Quinn cleared his throat to ask. "Are you having difficulty there, Mystic?"

Sarah looked down and nearly lost her hold. "What are you doing here?" She moaned.

"I might ask you the same thing, young woman!" Quinn admonished. "You seemed more properly brought up than to be trespassing."

"What the hell are you …" She gripped and held her breath. "Oh please go away."

She buried her face in the beam she was griping. "Jareth!" she called out again.

Quinn sighed, flicked his wrist and rose until he was face to face with her. "Jareth has been called away. I'm afraid he'll be little or no help to you at this time, Sarah." He placed an arm about her and said, "Let go."

She shot him a look that was murderous. "OH Right, so you can let me fall?"

Quinn's eyes became slits. "I will not allow you to fall."

She pulled closer to the beam with what was left of her strenght. "I don't believe you."

"I swear it." He said now putting the other arm about her. His lips were at her ear, "I give you my word...my vow…. Hell, Sarah, I will even give you my oath! I won't let you fall." He felt her sob into the wood. "Let go, Sarah. I won't let you fall."

Sarah sobbed, at that moment she did not care if he did let her fall she was too tired to hold on any longer. Her weight dropped into his arms and he lifted her onto the beam to be seated. Once he had her seated, he too took a seat.

"Now, do you mind telling me what the hell you're doing in our tower?" He snapped angrily.

"Your tower? My tower! Jareth gave it to me to practice in." She snapped back, grabbing on to a cross brace to steady herself.

Quinn's face got darker; "Well he's gotten very generous with things that don't belong to him, hasn't he?" He regarded the girl as an intruder and treated her as such. "Only half the tower is his! The other half is mine, and I personally don't want you here."

"What do you mean it's yours?" she argued hotly. "You're not the Goblin King!"

"Neither was he when this tower was built!" Quinn shot back. "Or didn't he tell you that?"

"I figured it was built by one of the previous Kings…" Sarah said quietly.

"Well it was not…We built it…together…" Quinn, frowned at the girl. "We use to come here to play hooky. I'll bet your oh so mighty and wonderful Goblin King didn't tell you that either."

Sarah looked away from him.

"Just how did you manage to maroon yourself on a beam anyway?" He shifted the subject. When she did not answer he asked again more quietly. "What happened?" Her soft sobs were making him feel…caddish. A feeling foreign to him, and he did not like making its acquaintance. "Tell me what happened, Sarah."

She sniffed. "I was practicing a spell… a very basic spell… and I forgot to look up the reversal… and before I could …I found myself up here."

"Which spell?" He asked softly.

"The levitation…Stone to earth, Earth to sky… but when the spell wore off and I tried it again it wouldn't work." She looked down toward the long drop.

Quinn shook his head. "Come on, wench." He put an arm round her waist and they floated down to the floor easily. He let go of her once her feet were on solid ground. Walking over to the spell book he picked it up and looked at it, frowning. "Damn," He said under his breath.

Sarah looked at him, "What did I do wrong?"

Quinn looked at her, wondering why it was she was taking it for granted he would correct her mistake. He frowned. "You didn't." He held the book out to her. "The books' been tampered with. That's not how we wrote that spell."

"That's impossible!" Sarah said soundly. "Jareth said he and I were the only ones who could come in here. He said we were the only designated magic users in the Kingdom."

"Only part true." Quinn looked around the chamber with happy memories. "What I'm sure he said was only magic users could enter here. But very few even know this tower exists. You see it was not part of the original castle. Jareth and I built it." Quinn looked at the collection of tools. "Only he and I know all it's secrets."

"Then how did the book get tampered with, I know for a fact that Jareth would never hurt me." Sarah asked calling up some bravado.

Quinn moved toward her, "No, I don't suppose he would, would he now? So Sarah who else could want to harm you?"

She looked at him and said calmly, "Not you, or you'd have let me drop to my death."

Reaching out, he let his fingers touch her cheek. "You wouldn't be much fun to play with dead, little one." He agreed. "No, it was not I, nor have I given leave to anyone to take your very pretty life."

Sarah mused. "I can think of only one Fae would like to see me dead…and he's locked away." She paused. "I think he's locked away… oh God…" she began to sway. "I don't think I can go though that again…"

Quinn pulled her against his body to steady her. "Who did you piss off?"

She looked up at him and whispered. "Every hear of a fellow named Robin Zaker?"

The face the Fae man made told her he had heard of the other. "How in the world did you ever get mixed up with him? Little girl you keep very bad company." He suddenly jerked her close, and intimate. "You should get to know me better." He smiled, the released her. "Sarah, everyone gets one free pass…consider this yours. When Jareth gets back from his summons…tell him what happened. And leave nothing out, and I mean nothing."

"Why are you being nice?" She asked with a dark suspicion she did not want to know the answer.

Quinn shrugged, "Damned if I know. By all rights I should have just left you hang there…rot…fall…" He shrugged again. "You have a strange way about you, little girl. A very strange affect on Fae men…or at least two of them…Robin Zaker… nasty little brat." He offered Sarah an arm. "Allow me to see you safely to your rooms…after that you're on your own. Oh and don't come back in here until Jareth and I can go over it with a fine tooth comb." Sarah placed her hand on his arm. "Remember, tell my brother everything that happened in here, and I mean Everything!"

"Yes, sir." She looked down.

Quinn turned her face up to look at him. "Strange little creature." He mused and they vanished from the tower.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20.**

Meep was frantic; he had lost track of Sarah and now was in a panic. He had seen she was safe with King and friends having breakfast. He figured she'd be fine with them and made a mad dash to the Little Pixie room. Upon returning he'd found that not only was Sarah gone, but the King and others were gone as well. He searched the places he thought she might go. After all she'd been riding and was still in her habit. The Wyrn was empty of humans. So he went to the chambers the girl called her own, only to find the maid waiting to draw the girl a bath. He went to the Dwarf and she was not there either. Now he panicked! Where the hell could one human girl go would have been the logical question. That is unless the girl in question was Sarah Williams.

Meep returned to the hall outside her room, hearing voices coming in the hall he slid into a wall and watched. He saw her on the arm of the King's brother, and how pale she was. He waited and listened to the words spoken to the girl.

"Remember what I said, tell Jareth everything." The dark Lord was being almost…nice. "Now go have a nice hot bath and rest. Remember, Sarah you tell Jareth everything."

"I know, everything. Thank you Quinn." She turned to enter her room; his hand on her shoulder halted her.

"And remember, this was your one free pass…. There won't be another." He tried to sound stern.

Sarah looked over her shoulder and gave him a half smiled. "You so sure of that, Quinn?" She went into her room and closed the door.

Quinn leaned on door with his forehead for a brief moment, groaning. "No, I'm not…" he moaned. He straightened up turned and came face to face with the flustered Pixie. "Meep, is that you?" He looked rather pleased to see the little creature for a brief instant.

"What were you doing with my girl?" he demanded of the Fae Lord.

"Your girl is she?" Quinn challenged the Pixie much as his brother often did. "Well image that and here I heard she was Jareth's girl…" Quinn crossed his arms and looked more like his fair brother. "So I take it you're the duenna…"

Meep turned beet red, "I ain't no duenna! I'm her personal Pixie…I watch over her!"

Quinn gripped the little Pixie by the front of his Jacket the way his brother had just the night before. "So why the hell weren't you watching her?" He growled. "Where the hell were you?"

"She was having breakfast with your brother…I went to…I had to…What does it matter what I had to do? How did she end up with you of all people?" Meep turned the tables getting aggressive with the Fae. "What did you do to my Sarah?"

"I rescued her!" Quinn growled fiercely, holding the Pixie so they were eye to eye.

Meep blinked, "So she's put the whammy on brother number two, has she?" the little Pixie began to giggle. "Oh that one is going to put your whole clan under her spell."

Quinn saw arguing with the giggling Pixie was a useless thing, he let his hand drop from the little creature and waved him toward the door of the girl. "Just guard her, would you please?"

"She got to you!" The Pixie taunted. "She got to the big bad Quinn." Meep slid down from the air in slow motion, giggling helplessly on the floor or the hall.

Quinn vanished from the hall, going to his private quarters. On his bed lay the sprig of Jasmine. He picked it up off the bed, meaning to crush it and toss it aside. Instead, he brushed his lips with it, thinking of the dark haired girl with green eyes that burned like green flames. "Good god," He moaned. "I am bewitched." He took a seat on the bed. Still breathing in the Jasmine.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Solea had watched, and marked the change in Quinn. She turned to Morea who was glaring at the Dark Lord, as if she were trying to send him a mental message to stop. "So Morea, you were saying something about Sarah being affected by Quinn…Well," She pulled a handful of sliver coins from her purse. "I've got thirty pieces of sliver that say Quinn is the one who is going to fall, not Sarah!"

Cairbre choked on the mead he was drinking and spit out what was in his mouth. "You want to bet her what?"

"I say Quinn is no match for Sarah." Solea jingled her coins. "What say you, Morea?"

Glaring the Dryad tossed her coins. "I take the bet!"

Xia said something to her consort, he nodded. The Snow Queen laughed a soft laugh, like icicles clinking together. "I too think the Sarah is more than equal to this Quinn."

Cairbre heard others start to toss coins and bets. He looked at Solea, "What are you up to?"

"Drawing out the wolfs. One can not hunt what one can not see." She said satisfied that there was finally some open hostility and open support. "Watch who bets against Sarah…and I'll bet we can find the common connections."

Cairbre growled in her ear, "Smart women are so sexy!" His Water Sprite inclined her head.

The Keeper of the Scrying Pool, cloaked, hid his pleasure at seeing how the Sprite had pulled the malfeasance forward. The Keeper knew there would be some who would approve the matching of the Bard and the Sprite. He intended to be sure that those who would not had little or no voice in the matter.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah soaked for a long time, after which her maid insisted that she lay down and rest. She didn't give the maid a fight. When the Elven girl left, Sarah tried to close her eyes. Sleep eluded her, as did rest of any kind. When she heard movement in the chamber next to hers, she sat up. Pulling on a robe she walked barefoot to the door separating the chambers and tapped lightly.

Jareth opened the door, surprised. He looked tired and troubled. "Sarah?"

"We got problems." She leaned on the jam. "You look awful, what happened."

"The summons was …false…" He cleared his throat. "I got sent on a wild goose chase." He looked down at her in her sleeping attire. "Why are you in bed clothes? Has something happened here?"

She nodded. "My room or yours?" She asked.

Jareth stepped back and beckoned her in. "My room, Sarah." He watched as she entered and saw Meep come flying at the door. "You're welcome too, Meep." He stood aside for the Pixie.

Meep looked at him and growled. "Don't you start calling me the duenna!"

Sarah looked at the Pixie. "Where have you been?"

Jareth frowned, "Wasn't he with you this morning?"

"I left her with you at breakfast…"Meep cocked his head to one side. "I have personal needs too, you know. I came right back and no King, no Sarah, no nothing!"

Jareth frowned, "You didn't come up to the rooms with Anne?" He addressed Sarah.

She shook her head. "I was wired, so I thought I'd give vent to all that energy…I went to the tower."

Jareth nodded, "You should have been perfectly safe in the tower…"

"Oh sure," Sarah was pacing the floor of his bedchamber. "I thought I'd just get in a little bit of practice. Not any thing spectacular, you know start small."

Jareth watched her pace, secretly he was pleased she was in his chamber for any reason at all. "Starting small is good thinking. Keep things controlled."

"Controlled?" She huffed. "Jareth, I used one of the basic spells in the spell book… the levitation spell. I forgot to read the reversal… up I go and when I got to the rafters the spell…I don't know it ended…stopped dead. I grabbed the rafter, and tried saying the spell again, and it would not work! I was dead weight, hanging up on the rafter. I started shouting for you, but you did not come." She stopped pacing. "Was getting tired, and hoarse from calling out to you…and in walks Quinn."

Jareth spun her round to face him, "Quinn came in the tower?" his voice was dark.

Sarah nodded. "First he laughed at me…then he…rescued me."

Jareth shook his head; "He rescued you?"

"Didn't I just say that?" Sarah was getting agitated. Putting her head in her hands, she tired to remember all of it, just as Quinn had told her to. "He sat on the rafter with me. He was angry when he found me in the tower. He said to tell you that you've gotten awful generous with things that don't be long to you."

"What does not belong to me?"

"The tower…he says it half his." Sarah said quickly. "He said he didn't want me in the tower."

Jareth snorted. "He hasn't stepped foot in the tower in over a hundred years! Moreover, it is on my property! If I say you can use it…. Wait…what was he doing at the tower?"

"He didn't say. But he did rescue me, Jareth, when you were not there to." Sarah paced again. "I told him what spell I'd done, and what went wrong… I do not know why I was spilling my inners for him…but I told him everything I did…He looked at the spell book and said I didn't do anything wrong, the spell-book had been tampered with." She looked at Jareth. "He said someone beside the three of us had been in the tower. He said you and he need to go though it and make sure every thing is….He said I have to stay out of the tower until you've both been though it together." She was getting flustered.

Jareth held hands out to her. "What else did he say?"

"I think it's more a matter of what I said to him…"She looked down at the hands holding hers. "I told him I didn't think he wanted to hurt me, or he'd have let me fall from the rafter."

Mismatched eyes looked stormy. "Did he…"

"No, he didn't do anything to me…but he asked me if I'd ever pissed off any Fae." She looked at Jareth with meaning. "I told him the only Fae I could think of that could want me dead was a Fae named…Robin Zaker."

Shaking his head, Jareth closed his eyes. "He's locked up, Sarah!"

"Your brother called Robin a nasty little brat, and said I keep bad company…he also said I have a strange affect on Fae men…" she tightened her grip on his hands. "He said I was to tell you everything when you got back from your summons. And he stressed everything. Jareth, you should also know….he was nice to me."

"That's easy to understand." Jareth gathered her close. "Tampering in my tower…and a false summons…what next?"

"What do you mean a false summons?" Sarah asked.

"There was no child to be wished away, there was nothing…I mean nothing…" Jareth sighed. "I receive the summons and I must answer, no matter what else is going on…I have to answer the summons. Some one sending false summons is very disturbing."

"Quinn wouldn't do that." Sarah said with conviction. "He may be many things, but that's not something he'd do."

Jareth took her chin into his hand and tipped her face up toward his. "So sure of my brother's character are you?"

"No, not really, but I don't see him as being that kind of deviant…It's not in his character to send false summons. If it was he'd never bother with something as honorable as a Tourney."

"I think you read we pair of brothers a little too well, baby." He teased.

"Don't call me baby." She growled softly.

Meep cleared his throat, "Much as I hate breaking up this tender moment…I think Sarah should go back to her own rooms, and now."

Jareth nodded. "He's right. Go rest, and I will escort you down to dinner." Jareth kissed the palm of her hand. "Thank you for telling me everything. Sarah."

"Jareth, be careful. Someone sending you on wild goose chases sounds like a wild card to me…" she returned to her rooms.

Jareth watched the door close, he moved about the room pacing over the same patch of floor the little Mortal Mystic had. There was much he had to ponder.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cairbre motioned for the Keeper to come to where they sat. "Robin Zaker is still confined, is he not?"

"He is." The old druid said.

"Thank the Gods for that." Solea said, not wishing to deal with the likes of him any time soon. She looked at the notes Cairbre was jotting down.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21.**

Anne had spent a good deal of the morning gathering notes and compiling a compelling tale to be told. Her staff of Goblins rushed to find the volumes she ordered. They would have done anything she bid them to; they were already that devoted to the Scribe. Nalang, her assistant made sure all the others kept thing straight. He was more nit-pickie than Anne herself.

Nalang was looking over the tale she had chosen. "Aye, that's a fine fireside tale, Lady Anne. Excellent choice"

"It's got something for everyone, Nal…and I think I can tell it well enough." She flexed her back. "I just have to watch my orations." Anne looked around the library with appreciation. "Would you and the boys get things back in place. I'm going to go take a long nap and have a good hot soak before I have to go on."

"Of course, my Lady." Her assistant pulled her chair out for her and watched her take her notes up to her rooms.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Quinn went though his wardrobe with his valet, trying to find the right outfit for the evenings festivities. He was sure that his Scholar was far more experienced at telling a good bardic tale than the little redheaded mortal. The King and his champions may have taken the first competition; it was far from over, Quinn felt his team could still secure his wins.

He looked at his reflection, he was sure the fine browns and golds would be outstanding. He saw something in the mirror. On the bed lay the sprig of Jasmine, picking it up Quinn pined it on the Jacket with the spider brooch on a whim.

Klaws was watching the Scholar pace going over passages in his mind. Timmus was sitting looking out the window. The Mystic was scolding his daughter and warning her of dire consequences of her actions.

Quinn snapped his fingers and the Mystic looked at him fearfully. "Back off old one." He warned. Then he looked at the girl. "Celestia, a word."

The girl rose, before she could follow her father placed his hand on her arm. "My lord?"

"You question me?" Quinn challenged the old Mystic. "I would have a word with the girl, I've a task for her. And you old man are not to interfere!"

Celestia moved to follow the dark Fae Lord. He went to an alcove and had seated himself; he motioned her to sit opposite him. He smiled at the girl. "I noticed that my brother's Archer seems most …fond of you."

"He's been kind to me, My Lord…as to being fond…I don't know.." She kept her face passive.

"Oh come now, my girl. Surely you know how lovely you are." Quinn coaxed. "I would like you to encourage the attentions of this man. I should like for you to distract him."

The girl shook her head; "I shall not do anything dishonorable…not even for you, Lord Quinn."

"I've not asked you to." He said as he stood. "I just want you to be…nice to the man, Celestia…just be nice."

Celestia watched him leave the alcove; she did not want to be party to deception. Yet, the lord's orders gave her the freedom to enjoy the company of the archer. She closed her eyes and thought of the song he'd sung…of how gentle his manners and voice had been. It was a risk, and she would take it.

Quinn looked at the old mystic. "I've told your daughter to encourage the attentions of the Archer. Do not, I repeat, do not try to over ride my orders."

The old man spat at the floor. "Humanie! My daughter is destined for far better than a Humanie!"

Quinn gazed at the man with mild amusement. "Your daughter's destiny is what I make it…you don't want her to distract the Archer, fine. I will have her disrobe and violate her here, before all your eyes. Then perhaps pass her around to the other men. Would you prefer that old one?" The other was shrinking back, cowering. "I thought not… As I said. She is not to be interfered with."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Anne was fussing with her Bardic Robe, making sure it hung just right. The blue robes over her sage dress made a very striking first impression. She had had her maid style her hair and she fussed over things.

Ryan sat on the bed watching with a little more amusement than he should have shown. "Anne, this is not senior prom! You're fine…Let's go."

Anne looked at him. "Do I tell you how to wear your armor?"

Nodding he said quietly. "Yes."

The girl turned back to her mirror. "I want everything to go right. I'm nervous."

"Why, you've told stories before." Ryan stood up and smoothed his sage tunic.

"Ryan, so much rides on this telling." Anne closed her eyes. "I don't want to fail Jareth."

"You know you won't." Ryan took her into his arms. "We all have faith in you."

Anne took solace in his embrace. "Ryan."

"Anne, Jareth would not have asked you to be Scribe if he didn't trust you." Ryan was forceful, commanding, and convincing.

Anne looked up at him, touched the dark stubble of beard growing in, "I love you Ryan."

"I know," he sighed, batting long lashes at her. "I'm adorable." Anne laughed and relaxed. "See now that's the Lady Roxanne I know and love."

Anne looked at him with eyes wide opened. "By the Gods! Ryan you are right! All I have to do is draw from the Lady Roxanne!" She moved to the dressing table and picked up her scrolls. "Ok handsome! I'm armed and ready."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth and Giles were talking in the hall when Ryan and Anne entered. Jareth told Giles not to say anything; he did not want Anne upset before she had to face the other Bard. Jareth looked at her and winked. "Nice touches Anne."

Anne looked down at the Bardic Robes and shrugged. "Hope I can pull this off."

She looked around, "Where's Sarah?"

The door to Sarah's room opened and the Mystic stepped out. "Here." She was dressed in a simple dress in the color of fall leaves. "Ready to go."

Jareth looked at his champions, "Let's go."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mycroft was directing the servers. He looked from time to time to see that everything was going well. He looked once or twice at each of the sons of the High King. Then at the champions of each side.

Lusha clicked her tongue at him and he came to her side. She whispered tightly in his ear. He frowned, and nodded. Then looked back at the banquet room and the guests.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sir Didymus, outside the great dining hall of the palace was barking orders to guards. He wanted to be sure the guests were kept safe.

Hoggle sat on a stump in the garden and called out. "You ain't gonna stop what can not be stopped!"

Sir Didymus paused, then looked at his friend. "I can do my best to keep our Sarah safe, brother Hoggle."

Hoggle nodded. "That is if she wishes to be kept safe."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Diner having been cleared the Tarsi Bardic Scholar rose from his seat. Walking around the great table and down to the performance area with great Panache and style he took his place. Spreading his arms wide he began the tale.

Anne listened, and had to admit, he was a spellbinder. He gave the audience a great show. There were things about his performance that disturbed her. Lulls that seemed too long, and places where the audience, who seemed to know the tale well already were saying lines right along with him. Anne looked at the scroll in her hand and smiled. It was 'Human takes a risk' time she decided.

Elthric ended his tale and the room erupted into thunderous applause. Quinn wore a triumphant gloating look on smug features. The Elf, looking down his nose made a flourished gesture offering the staging to Anne.

Rising from her seat she bowed to the King than walked down to where the Elf Bard was still standing.

"Think you can do better, Humanie?" he said in a quiet sneer.

"Yeah, I think I can do better!" she said sassily. She shooed him off the staging and turned to the King. Held her head high and spoke as she raised the scroll in her hand. "My good King, and gracious guests. I was going to tell you a fine old tale this night." She tossed the scroll aside to gasps and astonished looks. "However, why tell an old stale and dusty tale you've all heard a hundred time before, when I can tell you a new tale…Tonight I tell you of the Capture of the Rogue Fae."

Jareth leaned back in his seat, "Oh this I've gotta hear."

Placing a hand on hip and one in the air, Anne began. "Not long ago, not far away, on a night much like this, a celebration was held. The celebration was in honor of the building of a fine fortress, a fortress of fantasy." Anne began to walk about as she told the tale.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

At the Scrying Pool, there was pandemonium. Morea was issuing a complaint. "She can not tell that tale! It's not been recorded as yet." The Dryad cried out in a outrage.

The Keeper turned with cool eyes to the Bard sitting beside the Dryad with a smug look of his own. "Cairbre?"

"It was recorded right after it happened." Cairbre looked to the pool, "Go, Annie go."

Solea pulled a purse of copper coins from her belt. "I've two thousand kopecks! I say the Lady Anne takes the prize this night from Elthric!" She tossed it into the pot.

Morea glared, "You would bet on a Humanie instead of a Fae to tell the Bardic tales?" she pulled a purse equal to the one just tossed. "I bet on Elthric! His is a voice of renown!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Anne spun the tale, remembering this so clearly. She made eye contact with members of the audience and drew them into the tale as it was spun. She made broad hand gestures and changed her voice to suit the moods. At one point, she pretended to rush forward. "The Mystic, bravely dashed into the very nest of miscreants and cried out…. Roses are red, violets are purple…I love you like I love maple surple!" The room groaned laughed applauded and were ready for more. Anne kept the tale going until reaching the end. Never once had she mentioned the name of the Rogue Fae, or the good Fae King…she kept the story broad. Reaching the end, she paused. "A friend, a good friend and teacher, once told me to end a tale with either a moral or a witty quote…so I shall barrow a quote from another Bard…one from Avon…

_**If we shadows have offended,**_

_**Think but this, and all is mended,**_

_**That you have but slumber'd here**_

_**While these visions did appear.**_

_**And this weak and idle theme,**_

_**No more yielding but a dream,**_

_**Gentles, do not reprehend:**_

**_if you pardon, we will mend:_**"

Anne dropped down into a curtsey and waited. The room began to applaud. Anne looked up and Quinn rose to his feet, with a look on his face that was impossible to read. Jareth was also standing, but his face wore a look of pride. Anne smiled and picked up the scroll she had discarded.

Jareth looked over at the judges for the bardic tale, there was an argument going on. He looked at Quinn. "Well?"

Quinn took out a coin from his vest. "She is good." He admitted.

Sarah watched the exchange. "Did you two place a side bet?" She asked irritated at both.

"Only a small one." Jareth said.

"Yes, just a small one." Quinn agreed. "Ah, brother, the judges have a verdict.

"We Bardic judges." The elder of the guest judges spoke. "Find a tie."

Elthric rose to his feet and protested. "There has never been a tie in the telling of Bardic tales! There must be a clear cut winner!" His voice was full of fury. "I demand that my honor not be associated with a ….Humanie! There must be a winner and a loser."

Quinn and Jareth raised a brow, exactly at the same moment.

The elder of the judges brought his staff down. "We have spoken Bardic Scholar! Our judgement is both tales were fine, and rendered with skill."

Quinn looked at his brother. "I'm willing to accept the tie."

"I too." Said Jareth.

The Elf Bard shook his head; "I can not!" he stormed from the room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Solea looked at Morea. "A tie…how do we divide the pot?"

Morea had to be restrained as she moved to strike the Water Sprite.

Cairbre placed his body in the path of a hand that reached out. "Watch your temper, Morea!"

The Keeper of the Pool frowned. "Elthric was right, there should have been a clear cut winner."

Morea suddenly looked triumphant until the Druid spoke again.

"The prize should have gone to the Mortal Bard. Hers was a far better telling of a far better tale." The Old Druid said in a voice that refused objections.

Solea sipped her goblet of mead. "I can live with that."

Cairbre took the goblet and drank deeply. "I too can live with that."

The Water Sprite smiled up at him. "How like a proud parent you seem at this moment."

"A student has just turned Bard, Solea…yes, I am proud." He handed her the cup, and turned to Morea. "I don't know what game you are playing, but you best know this… I will not stand idly by."

Morea took her seat, quietly.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22.**

Jareth smiled at his brother and tossed the coin in the air. "Any time you want to lose more money, come see me." He looked down at Sarah. "I grow fatigued and am ready for bed. How about you, Sarah?" He slightly growled as he spoke to her.

Sarah looked from one brother to the other. "You both make me sick." She walked away. She headed toward the exit.

Jareth looked at Quinn feigning innocents. "What did I do?"

Quinn smirked. "I do have one small wager I'd like to make you, brother."

Jareth looked with interest. "And what would that be?"

Quinn placed his crooked finger to his chin. "It has to do with your Mystic."

"Oh I think she'll take yours easily." Jareth boasted.

Quinn snickered and nodded. "Perhaps, however, my wager has more to do with her…and you." Quinn now pointed his finger into his brother's chest.

The smile disappeared from the Goblin King's face. "Sarah and I? In what respect?"

"You've yet to finish the little task of marking that remarkable little…mortal." Quinn brushed imagined dust from his brother's shoulder. "Now have you?"

"Get to the point Quinn." Jareth snapped.

"Touchy…" Quinn teased. "My wager is, I bet I can win a kiss from yon fair…maiden…before you can. There by severing your precious marking… No marking…No bond!" Quinn drew a long slow breath. "Care to wager? Or don't you have faith in your…lady love?"

"Quinn, this is a dangerous game you play," his brother warned.

"Dangerous games are the only ones worth playing…is that not what our father taught us?" Quinn smiled the same toothy grin his bother usually wore. "So brother, dearest… will you take my wager?"

"Done." Jareth walked away.

"Done." Quinn snapped his fingers and the rest of his attendants gathered to his side. "I grow weary. Let us retire."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Solea looked at the Bard who was shaking his head. "What did they just do?"

Morea simpered. "They bet who could win a willing kiss from that stupid mortal!

"Sarah is not stupid," Cairbre looked sad, and weary. "If Quinn receives a kiss, a willing kiss from Sarah before Jareth, it will sever the bond. No bond, no …"

"What is he thinking?" Solea wanted to weep. "Even a woman who is completely faithful …Oh poor Jareth."

"Poor Sarah." Cairbre sighed.

The Dryad snickered. "Have you so little faith in the fidelity of the little Mystic?" She was taking great pleasure in the situation that was being set up. "Care to wager?"

Both the Bard and the Water Sprite glared at the Dryad.

The Keeper of the Pool watched, with hooded eyes and hidden feelings.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Giles motioned Anne and Ryan to follow Sarah, not leaving her open to attack or approach. The Archer himself went after Jareth when the Tarsi group took their leave. The King was saying good night to some of his guests. Jareth noted the Archer's companionship with a nod. He approached the Bardic panel.

"I want to thank you again for attending tonight's event." Jareth extended his hand to the leader of the panel. "We were honored to have you here."

The elder looked at the offered hand and declined it. "We've done you no favor, Goblin King."

"You judged fairly." Jareth said with reason.

"Did we?" The elder questioned. "Your mortal is a truly gifted Bard in the making. Her telling of the Rouge tale is a fine start to her vocation. But she is young, and has a good many years to make her mark." He spoke with a double-edged meaning.

Giles felt his jaw go tight.

Jareth looked at the elder. "Anne is young, and does have a good many years to come."

"We were not united in our findings." The elder sighed. "And so we came to the only face saving conclusion open to us." He bowed. "We take our leave of you and your castle, Goblin King. We ask you to excuse us."

"Go in Peace, Bardic Elder." Jareth said quietly.

Giles waited until the bards had exited the room. "They spilt the vote rather than allow Anne to take the prize."

"They see but a young Humanie, Giles. They don't know the Anne you and I do." Jareth felt sympathy for the Bards. "And they will have to live with what they have done."

"As long as it does not cost you the Kingdom, Sire. I can live with it as well." Giles sighed. "I sent Ryan and Anne after Sarah. I don't want her alone…especially now that you made that little wager."

Jareth lifted his brow. "Caught that did you?"

"Yes," Giles was grave. "Jareth I think you've lost your mind."

"So do I." Jareth agreed. "And if Sarah learns of the bet, I'll lose my head as well. So…let's not mention it to her, shall we?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah looked at her friends. "Ok, I'm here, safe and sound at my room…Want to stop playing Mother Hubbard?"

Ryan shook his head. "Nope." He looked up. "Meep!"

The Pixie appeared. "Yes?"

"She's not to be out of your sight for the rest of this evening. If you have to tie her up, she's not to leave these rooms or this floor." Ryan ordered.

Anne and Sarah both looked at him with mouths agape.

Meep smiled. "Like the way you think, Ryan." He turned to Sarah. "Ok, Missy! In the room and lock the door! You're going to bed, no ifs no buts or ands about it!"

Sarah looked confused and shrugged. "Fine!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Quinn paced his bedchamber, having made the bet; he was now going to have to find a way to achieve his goal. The thought of severing the bond so easily pleased him. The idea that Sarah would play an unwitting part pleased him even more. Moreover, the reward, a willing kiss…her kiss…he snickered. "I have you now brother!"

The matter of the contested mines no longer truly mattered to Quinn. Not that it ever really mattered; it was just an excuse to needle his brother. He could care less now if his brother kept the Kingdom intact. He had bigger fish to fry. Far better to take the love of his brother's life than just the Kingdom he adored. He closed his eyes and envisioned his brother's face and his shattered feelings upon losing not only the bond, but also the bet.

Winning was good, Quinn thought, destroying the bond was better. Quinn deepened his imagination. He would make sure the entire court witnessed the kiss. He would take great pleasure in administering a kiss the mortal was not likely to forget soon. His imagination took him to the throne room, his poor brother siting on his throne forced to watch. And Sarah, beautiful, innocent Sarah, willingly coming into Quinn's open arms and not only allowing but encouraging his kiss…His eyes shot open when he left the touch of lips on his. He stood up, that was not supposed to be…. He had never had a physical manifestation of an imagined moment…Quinn was shaken and shaking. He place his fingers to his lips…he could still feel the pressure, and smell the scent that he associated with the little mortal…Jasmine. Quinn swallowed the lump gathering in his throat. He began to fear what can of worms he'd opened. "Oh dear." He mused.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah sat on her balcony with Meep for company. She watched the stars. "Something is wrong, Meep." She said at last.

"Ya think?" Meep looked at her as he sulked. "What do you think it is?"

"I don't know…but this entire stupid tourney…is lopsided." Sarah began to pace the balcony. "Why have a combat where the Fae warrior has to battle, even in a mock battle, a mortal? Why bar the use of magic from the competition…Why pit an Elven Bard against a Mortal? No, this is all lopsided. Moreover, our wins too easy. Some other game is being played here, and I'm not even sure Jareth and Quinn are aware of it."

Sarah took a deep breath, "Ok, what was it they told me on my first visit here…Take nothing for granted…and everything is not as it seems…."

"Good advice." Meep yawned. "Are you ever going to bed?"

"Soon." Sarah paced. "I beat the Labyrinth! I beat the ruse…I can unriddle this!" She looked at Meep whose eyes were now slits. "Come on, Meep…Let's go in."

Meep yawned. "Any thing you say…Sarah."

Sarah shivered, looked around and frowned. "We best get a good night sleep…Giles is up against the Tarsi Archer tomorrow… And I want Anne to do some research in the morning." She entered her bedchamber and pulled the door closed behind her, locking it tightly. "Sleep well Meep."

"You too, Sarah." Meep bedded down on the pillow at the foot of her bed. "Sweet dreams."

"Dreams are the last thing I need." She sighed and closed her eyes.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23.**

Anne was the first one up, and the first to arrive at the Wyrn for the riding lesson. Her 'faithful and trusty' steed glared at her upon her arrival.

"So the little mortal is not as great as she thought she was," the red dragon sneered. "Could not even take full honors as a Bard. Pity."

Anne narrowed her own gaze and grabbed the reigns in one hand jerking the dragons' head toward her. "You got a problem with me?"

"I could turn you to cinder in one breath." The furious giant lizard threatened.

"You and what army?" Anne shot back. "You don't dare. Not as long as Jareth has an accord with Angus!"

"I don't like you," snarled the beast. One great claw dug into the sandy loam and sent it flying.

"Too damn bad, you are stuck with me," Anne snapped back. "Believe me, if there were another dragon for me to ride, I would trade you in like a lemon in a heartbeat!"

Angus kept his distance, enjoying the dressing down the arrogant red dragon was receiving. He mused the little red haired human could hold her own. He wanted to see how far the two battling reds were willing to go.

"If you fall, I'll let you. I hope you do, and that your accursed bones shatter upon impact!" The Red dragon spat out, a small flame accompanying the threat.

"If I ever start to fall, one of the others will catch me," Anne's eyes narrowed. "And when we are back on the ground again, I will pluck half your tail scales out."

The red dragon laughed. "You have so much faith in your mortal fiends, do you?"

"In Ryan and Giles, yes. Jareth isn't mortal, and I am not sure Sarah is, fully." Anne stated flatly. "Yet even them I would trust with my very life."

"You are a fool, mortal!" The red dragon proclaimed. "If it comes down to it, they will save their own worthless hides before they lift finger one to rescue you."

"That is a sad outlook to have," Anne looked at her with sudden pity. "Do you trust no one?"

The arrogant dragon hooded her eyes. "A dragon learns to trust only itself." Her voice darkened and sounded tormented.

"A dragon...or anyone...who trusts only themselves leads a lonely life. I trusted no one until Ryan... I am glad I learned to trust him, and Sarah, and Jareth and Giles." Anne said with conviction. She mounted the snarling dragon. "You've a lot to learn…little girl."

Before another volley could be fired by either side, Angus made his presence known. He walked calmly into the open. "Good morning…ladies."

"Good morning, Lord Angus" Anne bowed to him respectfully.

The red dragon snorted something in Dragonspeak, and was snorted back at.

Anne could see Jareth and Ryan arriving with Sarah. "Where's Giles?" she asked.

Jareth moved toward Angus. "He begged off this mornings ride, wanted to get in a bit more practice. He said something about a long bow not being his first love." He looked at Angus. "Morning, your lordship."

"Morning King." Angus said humorously.

The other dragons were now coming out of the Wyrn cavern, saddled and ready to mount. Once mounted, Angus led the band into the skies.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

On a hard wooden table sat more than a dozen bows for Giles to try. The first did not meet his standard; it lacked what he felt was balance. The second discarded was one made of wood that was past its flexibility stage. The third had a sting that would not stay taunt. Giles went though them, one by one. At last, he came upon one that seemed almost decent. He raised it, set arrow and let it go. He frowned it was not true.

Someone had tipped off Quinn that Giles was in the courtyard getting in an extra practice. The Dark Fae sent Celestia down to distract him and keep him company. She loathed the order, however it did afford her time away from her father's acid tongue. It also freed her from the unwanted attentions Timmus was starting to show her. That her own father would prefer a man like Timmus to a Humanie was beyond her. Better a good Humanie than an intolerant and black hearted Fae was her opinion.

The girl kept quiet, not wishing to disturb the man at practice. She watched as he assessed the bows.

"You can speak to me if you like, Celestia." Giles said, never taking his eyes off the bows.

"You knew I was here?" She moved closer.

"Indeed. Your perfume gave you away." He looked at the warp of one bow and then at her. "Good morning."

She smiled at him. "Good morning."

Giles looked back at the bows. "I really must speak to his Majesty on the ordering of better stock. These will never do."

Celestia frowned, "This is what he has given you to use in the competition?" She had thought better of the Goblin King, now she wondered.

A slow smile spread over Giles handsome face. "No, Celestia. These are not for the competition. They are for training new archers." He saw a wave of relief cover her. "I assure you good lady, the King holds me in higher esteem than to saddle me with this." He tossed one bow aside. He turned his full attention on the lady. "You look lovely this morning."

The girl blushed. "Thank you kind sir."

Giles inched his way forward, "Celestia, I'm not your enemy."

Her eyes, so beautiful, so crystal clear darkened. "Perhaps I am yours." She warned.

"I don't think so." He said softly.

She looked about the courtyard. "You don't even know why I'm here." She warned.

"Quinn sent you to distract me." Giles guessed his voice warm and understanding. "Is that not what happened?"

Shamed, she nodded. "I had my own reasons for coming here." Looking as if she wanted to curl up and hide, the girl pulled back to the shadows. "You are all in danger." She cautioned.

Giles chuckled softly. "That's nothing new for us." He took a seat on the table. "We're not happy unless we've got danger and adventure."

Crystal blue eyes searched the dark brown ones looking at her. "You are a good man, Giles of Labyrinthia, member of the clan of the Centaur. Yet, that is not enough for some, some like my own father. One who keeps the secrets of his lineage and mine."

Giles looked perplexed. "Your lineage, Celestia?"

"I am not a full blooded Fae…My mother…was half hobgoblin." She whispered as if shamed by her mother's blood.

"I've know a few Hobs since I've come here. They are fine archers and very loyal." Giles praised. "You should be proud of your mother's heritage."

Celestia whispered. "My father is not full Fae either…he is half …**_Humanie_**."

Giles whistled low, "Why hate us then?"

"His father, upon learning his mother was of the Fae…abounded her…she was with child…and alone in the world of man…her return to her family was not…a happy one." the girl whispered sadly. "Now he trusts none that bear the Humanie blood." She went deeper in the shadows. "He is blinded by his own hate to the evil that surrounds him. He takes part in plots that will spill blood."

"What will this cost you?" Giles asked, worried about the young woman with beautiful eyes.

"Less than keeping it secret." Was the answer.

Giles wondered if there were eyes on them and then threw caution to the wind. He moved into the darkness, pulled the girl into his arms. "Then receive the thanks of one you seek to save." Gently he lowered his head to hers. Giles, while not a novice at games of quote unquote love, he had not expected the world to move when he kissed a girl. He was not ready for the heady experience of kissing the mixed-blooded creature of magic. He had not expected her lips to taste like honey.

The girl for her part seemed as moved, wrapped her arms about him and clung to him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Morea turned to the Keeper of the Scrying Pool, "That girl is obviously unbalanced. You must send word to her father at once. She should be removed from the King's palace and sequestered where she can do no harm." The Dryad tried to make her voice sound concerned.

"Oh I bet you'd like that!" Solea spat, "Afraid she'll tip the hand of the game being played behind Quinn's back?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Morea sneered.

Cairbre grabbed Solea. "Easy, Solea, easy." He pulled her back to her seat. Xia was glaring at the Dryad, Cairbre wished he knew more of why that was. He whispered to the Water Sprite, "There is trouble in the east."

Solea nodded. "I've seen."

He had one eye also on the pool. "We need to split our attentions. You watch the crowd, I'll keep eye on the pool."

"Agreed." The water maid nodded.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Giles kissed the girl again. "Celestia, are you spoken for?"

"I am now." Her arms when over his shoulder. "If you want me."

"Want you?" He moaned, "I've waited all my life for you!" He buried his face in her long hair. "Dearest heart."

"You are in danger, my beloved." She moaned. "Timmus is a very dangerous man…and he will cheat."

"Jareth and I suspected as much, beloved." Giles admitted. He pulled back. "Who sent you and what were your orders?"

"Quinn sent me, to be…nice as he called it. My father objected, but backed down for fear of Quinn finding too many truths I think." Celestia rested her head on his shoulder as they took a seat. "I see much and tell little."

"An interesting trait…but for now, you will have to tell much…and some of it not as true as others." Giles held her close. "When the competitions are over, I shall approach Quinn and ask for your hand. With his blessing your father dare not say a word."

"Giles, I fear for Lord Quinn's safety as well as your King's." The girl spoke his name for the first time intimately.

The Archer looked at her. "Do you?"

She nodded. "There are games upon games being played here. Not all are the games of his making, though those be dangerous enough. Even brother to brother."

Giles took her hand in his. "Then I must be even more diligent. I shall have our guards be on the lookout…and watch Quinn's back as well. He is the King's brother." He smiled. "A favor, dearest, would you grant me a boon?"

"Name it, it is yours." The young woman stated.

"Something to carry into battle this after noon. I would be pleased to wear your colors." Giles felt shy as he made his request.

Pulling the ribbons from her long hair, she handed them to the man. "Wear these, along with my heart."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Anne and Sarah handed the reigns of their dragons to the grooms. Arm in arm they waited. Jareth and Ryan were practicing wild maneuvers in the air above them.

"Show offs." Sarah quipped.

"Men are just large boys." Anne said. "But they do look like they are having fun, don't they?"

Sarah giggled. "Yes, they do."

Anne took her eyes off the sky. "You like him, don't you?"

Sarah looked at the other girl. "Jareth? Yes…I like him…" she tired sounding casual.

"Be careful Sarah." Anne said in a much older voice then her years. "Make your choices carefully."

Green eyes like emeralds went back to the skies. "I'm not sure I can be. Right now, I am torn…"

"Quinn?" Anne asked in an astonished tone.

"Not exactly." Sarah sighed. "Anne, there's something strange going on. Something that keeps nagging at me…" She looked back at the redhead. "Do me a favor. I want to know everything you have on that squarely scholar and archer that travel with Quinn. Find out whom they were attached to before they ended up in Quinn's court…I do not care how far back you have to go. Put your top goblins on it. There's something about those two that don't set right."

Ryan gave out a rebel yell as he came in for a landing. "Anne!" he jumped from his dragon's back. "Did you see me up there?"

Jareth hand landed behind him and was now leading Angus toward them. "You're a natural." The boy King praised.

"High praise indeed." Angus looked at the Goblin King. Then he looked at the Mystic. "You must come to Wyrn after sunset sometime and hear us sing, Mystic. I'm sure it would be a performance you shall never forget."

Jareth scolded, "What is it with everyone here trying to beat my time with my girl?"

Sarah blushed. "Thank you, Angus. I'd love to…sometime."

Angus looked at the King and smiled a very cocky smile.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24.**

Anne and Sarah rushed off to shower and change. The men followed, but not directly. When Sarah was changed, she looked in the mirror and marveled at how creative her maid was with hairstyles. "I would never have thought to try anything like this." She praised. Sarah had never had her hair braided to be pulled over the crown of her head. The maid had decorated her hair with little flowers that had been freshly pulled from one of the flowering trees in the garden only that morning by Hoggle himself. Sarah was beginning to enjoy the royal treatment that Jareth had arranged for her stay. So much so, that she was wondering if she would have a problem re-adjusting once she returned home.

Sarah was beginning to get very use to the styles of dress worn at court. She was forgetting what if felt like to wear jeans and a tee-shirt. For the Archery event, a lovely under gown of buttercup yellow silk had been chosen, with an over gown of forest green in lightweight velvet. It moved like butterfly wings when she stepped, and made her feel more feminine then she'd ever felt.

Jareth looked at her when she came into the hall, his mouth dropped. "Sarah?" He moved closer. "You look…"

She smiled at his speechlessness. "Thank you."

Reaching out one hand, he touched her face with a cupped hand. "You are so beautiful." There was an ache in his voice, a sadness.

Sarah looked up into the mismatched eyes, and saw sadness. "What?" For an instant there was the same expression she had seen on his face in the Escher room, just before she'd rejected his offer. "Jareth?"

Then it was gone, replaced by the haughty good looks of a Fae. "You will dazzle them, Sarah." He took his hand back.

The moment of closeness had passed, and she felt a pang of regret for the one-millionth time. Anne and Ryan entered the hall, laughing and sharing a bliss that Sarah was beginning to think would escape her forever as punishment for the rejection. She noticed the relieved look on Jareth's face and she felt even more isolated. She painted on a smile, and listened to Anne tease Ryan about his cowboy tactics on the dragon.

Giles threaded Celestia's ribbons into the gorgets of his sleeves, and joined the others in the hall. He smiled over at his friends than at his King "Here I am...some cross between Robin Hood and Peter Pan, I think. I do hope you're happy, my King."

"I am, and I hope you are also," Jareth smiled, touching one ribbon lightly. Then he looked at Sarah, with a grave seriousness in the line of his jaw. "Sarah, we must speak in private later."

"Very well, Sire," Sarah nodded slightly. "I will expect your summons." &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Timmus was finishing lacing up his armbands, he felt the eyes on him long before the voice spoke.

"Are you prepared?" Elthric asked at last.

Timmus snorted and gave the man a cocky glance. He didn't much care for the Elf Scholar, and he didn't really care if the man knew it. "I will not fail."

"I did not fail!" The Scholar barked.

"Keep telling yourself that, Elthric" Timmus suggested smugly. "And perhaps in another life it will be true."

The Elf was working at controlling the rage he felt. "Just remember your part, Master Archer. The one who sent us is not at all happy with the outcome so far."

"My skills will turn the tides," Timmus checked his quiver. "And should I need them, I have Diana's own arrows."

Elthric frowned. "You keep them in open sight?"

"The best place to hide something, Elf…anyone looking at them will see only arrows." Timmus smiled, "What else would an Archer have?"

The Scholar cocked his head to one side. "How did you slip them past Lord Quinn?"

Timmus snickered. "He's preoccupied being a thorn in his brother's side. He'll never know what hit him."

The Elf nodded, "Just do as you were ordered. We are to help Quinn take the mines from Jareth. Later you can use them both for pincushions for all I care."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The viewing stands were gaily decorated. Quinn and his companions were already seated when the King's procession entered the courtyard. The Lord of Tarsi watched as his brother made sure the pretty human was well within viewing.

Anne and Sarah sat below the King as they had the day Ryan had his competition. This time Ryan stood at the King's side where Giles had stood only two days before. At the sounding of a gong, both Archers made their way out onto the competition field. Both bowed to King, then to Lord. Each then went to the area marked off for them.

Timmus shot first. Sarah leaned toward Anne. "He's good?"

Anne, a veteran of SCA events, nodded. "He's very good."

Sarah shook her head, "I don't like or trust him."

"Me either," whispered Anne.

Looking at the Tarsi Archer, all Sarah could think of was the peacocks at the zoo. Proud birds strutting. "He's up to something." She growled.

Anne looked at Sarah, "If he is, he's very good at it…No one is even the least bit alerted."

Giles had stood by quietly watching his adversary. He watched the man's stance, and his draw. Leaning on his longbow, Giles' look was taken as one of concern.

Quinn turned to Celestia, "Master Giles looks…concerned."

The girl was propelled forward by her father. "I heard a servant say Master Giles has commented that the Longbow was not his first love."

"I see." Quinn watched his own archer, "Pity."

Timmus looked at the score and nonchalantly bowed to the other Archer.

Giles face shifted for a moment, almost a grimace, then became stony. He took up his stance, raised the bow, notched the arrow and let it fly. His first shot mirrored the first shot of the Tarsi Archer. One by one the arrows flew, when Giles finished his first volley his score matched Timmus.

Timmus looked at the targets, his face darkened.

Sarah whispered under her breath, "Careful, Giles."

Jareth leaned forward and said quietly. "He knows what he's doing."

Quinn saw his Mystic's reaction; he pulled the girl back and was about to cuff her. "Celestia, come to me." Quinn said. The Mystic lowered his hand and dragged the girl before her Lord.

"She obviously didn't pay attention to what was being said, My Lord." Growled her father.

"She passed on the information she was meant to, Mystic. Now unhand her." Quinn motioned the girl to sit at his feet. "Celestia let this be a lesson to you on the devious nature of man... not first love... don't mean he can't use it"

The girl was startled by the gentle kindness Quinn was showing her. "Yes, my Lord." She knew under his protection, her father dared not set a finger on her. "I repeated only what I over heard."

Quinn knew the last statement was for her father's benefit, not his. "You did well."

Timmus had taken his second volley and had turned with a sneer to the Humanie. Giles for his part was looking at where the arrows had landed; he muttered something under his breath and began to set arrow to string. When he finished his arrows again mirrored the others. Timmus was beginning to dislike the Labyrinthia Archer, intensely.

The third volley and the fourth were fired; each had the same outcome. Giles was toying with Timmus. Anne and Sarah reached for each other's hands. Jareth looked across the way and smiled at his brother who smiled back.

With the Fifth volley there was but one target. Timmus took his first shot, and it was good. Giles mirrored it, land on the opposite side of the target in the same band. Over and over they shot, and over and over Giles mirrored the man. Timmus was losing his cool manner. His last shot was coming; he pulled one of his special arrows, and fired. The arrow fell dead center. He turned smugly to the Humanie. "Top that."

Giles, totally unaffected, raise his bow, and said quietly. "Happy to." He took aim, took a deep breath, pulled back and let the arrow notched on his string fly. It sailed though the air making a screaming sound. All in the stands and on the grounds were stunned to silence. Giles had split Timmus' arrow straight down the shaft to the arrow head.

Timmus staggered forward, the arrow of Diana was shattered. He would never have believed a human capable of such a shot. He turned and growled at the mortal. "Foul!" He cried out. "No human can make such a shot."

Giles leaned on his bow. "I can, and I have…several times in fact." His calm was astonishing.

"Impossible!" Timmus growled, "He must have used magic!"

"No, just skill." Sighed the man claimed by the Centaur Clans.

Elthric moved to Quinn's side, Klaws glared at him. Elthric urged. "Cry foul, Master, cry foul!"

Quinn looked at the over eager Elf. "I see no foul."

Klaws coughed into his gauntlet to cover the chuckle at the expense of the overly proud Elf. The Mystic pulled back, not believing his master would allow this chance to passe. Celestia looked up at Quinn, wondering what his game truly was.

Quinn stood up and applauded, "Master Giles, you say you can do that again?" When the human nodded, Quinn called out. "By all means demonstrate."

Giles ordered a second target, wanting that one preserved. He shot and set an arrow dead center, then shot again, shattering his own arrow. "As I said…Skill." He passed his bow to his squire, and took off his arm guard.

Goblins removed the targets as they had been ordered to. The target with the arrow of the Tarsi Archer, shattered by Giles was taken away in secret. Both Archers were called before the King.

"Thank you, gentlemen. That was a fine display." Jareth said.

The archery was being judged by none other than Fallon, leader of the clan claiming Giles. All knew that clan claims would not sway the judgment. Skill was all that mattered in such events. Fallon cam forward and said. "Judgement to Giles of Labyrinthia."

Anne and Sarah cried out in joy, rushed from their seats and down to the field. Each threw her arms about the Archer who had won the day.

Quinn leaned down to Celestia. "Go congratulate the Victor." The old Mystic moved to stop his daughter, but was repelled by his master. "Mystic! Do not interfere."

Jareth noted the approach of the girl, and motioned Giles to turn. The girl curtsied to Giles. "My masters complements sir." She looked up, "And my own as well."

Elthric frowned. "You miss a chance to upset this entire event. You should have cried foul and demanded the Labyrinth Archer forfeit!"

"Fairly, Elf. I do expect to do so fairly" Quinn cocked his head to one side. "Bold words from servant to master, Elf."

The elf thought better, he had overstepped and knew it. "My Lord, I was under the impression we were here to win you those mines."

"Oh, that's what your impression was?" Quinn gave the man a half smile. "The mines are no longer of interest to me. I've other interests as of now, some that don't concern you at all Scholar." Quinn revised his statement. "MOST of which do no concern you." He rose from his seat. "Now I must go and congratulate my brother."

The Elf seethed as the Fae Lord passed him by. The old Mystic moved to the Scholars' side. "What interests dose he speak of?"

The Elf looked at the old man, "It matters not."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth was now on the field congratulating Giles. Quinn joined them. "I complement you, brother, on the skills of your archer."

Jareth took the complement. "I accept your congratulations, brother."

Quinn addressed Giles, ignoring his own Archer. "Where did a mortal ever learn such a skill?"

Giles considered his words carefully. "I took up my first bow at age ten, My Lord. And by the time I was in college, I was a three times recipient of the Golden Arrow award."

Timmus, needing to save face came forward and extended his arm. "A fine win, Human."

Giles looked at the offered arm, and took it carefully. "I thank you."

Quinn made his excuses first to leave. Then Jareth did. Soon the field cleared. Sarah and Anne went to make sure the evening's festivities were being seen to.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Giles went to where the Goblins had taken the target and was inspecting it without touching it.

Jareth appeared. "Well?"

Giles nodded. "This is no ordinary arrow…" He looked up at the King. "You were right."

Jareth cursed under his breath.

"I told you." A voice said. Quinn appeared. "I told you I sensed a Diana arrow."

"You were right." Jareth agreed.

Giles frowned, "My lords, neither of you is safe."

The brothers smiled.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25.**

Cairbre turned to glare at Morea. "Where would Timmus get Arrows of Diana?"

The Dryad had the decency to look astonished. Cairbre suspected that she was shocked. "You knew nothing of this?"

"I swear I did not." She looked at him, then at Solea. "I would never sanction such a thing."

Solea felt no pity for the other woman. "You stupid creature, what have you unloosed this time?"

Morea sat down and fretted. "This is not the way it was planned."

The Keeper of the Pool, covered by his hood felt little for the Dryad. "Bard, keep watch."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah and Anne were both overjoyed at the clear cut win. "I've never seen anything like it!" Cried Sarah. "I didn't know Giles was that good!"

"I did." Anne confessed. "I saw him do a demo at a SCA event last summer."

Sarah looked at the state dining hall, all that she'd requested had been done. She motioned Mycroft over. "The banners tonight are Labyrinthia." She beamed.

Mycroft nodded and smiles. "I am sure the King is pleased."

Goblins began to hang banners and danced around the room merrily proclaiming the victory.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Giles looked closer at the arrow, "So this is a Arrow of Diana?"

"Don't touch it, Giles." Warned Quinn. "You are human and it can harm you."

Giles raised a brow, "Thanks for the warning, my Lord."

Jareth frowned, "It's one thing for you and I to bicker. But when others start sticking their nose in it…"

Quinn nodded. "This all has to have a common thread, not just the change at making fools of you and I." He began to tap his chin at the same instant his brother did. "Someone wants me to win, and badly. Badly enough to tamper with the tower."

"That in it's self is a mystery." Jareth tapped his chin. "No one knows about the tower."

Quinn shook his head. "Someone knew enough to get in and out without detection. And tamper with our book."

Giles stood up. "What would anyone want with a spell book written by children?"

"I told Giles and Ryan some of the background on the tower." Jareth said.

Quinn looked at the Archer. "Who ever it was must have known Jareth would allow Sarah the use of the tower. The attack was aimed at her, and no one else."

"Why attack Sarah?" Giles asked.

Quinn and Jareth both stopped tapping. "The attack was aimed at Sarah." They said in unison.

Giles shuddered. "Don't do that…it's too creepy…like stereo Fae."

They looked at the Archer, mirrors of each other.

Quinn placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "You and I know every secret here. Who else has had access to the tower?"

Jareth closed his eyes. "Robin."

"Perhaps we should make sure that canary is still within his cage." Quinn suggested.

Giles groaned. "Not Robin…not again."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cairbre looked to the Keeper, he shook his head, and the Bard went back to his notes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mycroft looked at the banners; it was not hard to feel pride in a good win. He looked to Lusha and nodded. She too was looking at the banners.

"It was a good win…Fair." He said.

"And acknowledged." Lusha answered.

Mycroft touched the chair the King would sit in shortly. "They are both showing…"

"What is written is written." Lusha whispered in a wise voice. "We must see it out."

"The cost, woman, the cost." There was regret in the voice.

"Come, they draw near. We must not be seen." She moved into the shadows followed by the butler.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Everyone had changed for the evening meal, and taken their places. Timmus still was glowering down at his end of the table. In addition, the Mystic looked, disquieted. Jareth toasted both Archers and his brother.

Quinn leaned toward Sarah. "Did you enjoy the display?"

Sarah shivered as his breath touched her ear. It was so like Jareth's. "Yes, I did." She said without looking at him.

"Good." Quinn crooned.

Jareth looked over at his brother and frowned. He placed a hand over Sarah's to draw her attention back his way. "You have done a wonderful job with the arrangements my dear." He praised as his fingers intertwined with hers.

Sarah wondered to herself how long this side would be shown. Was it just being displayed to ward off his brother, could it be he was pleased with her efforts on behalf of the kingdom. "I'm glad you…approve, Sire."

Quinn observed the King's movements and mused. 'Two can play this game, brother.' He leaned toward her again. "I too, wish to offer you my thanks on your efforts to make the Tourney…memorable."

Sarah shivered again, "So glad you are…having a good time." She turned to look at the Fae Lord. Quietly she said under her breath, "Back off."

Quinn's eyes flashed, "Make me." He teased.

"I'm warring you, Lord Quinn. You are barking up the wrong tree." Her voice shook.

"We shall see about that, shan't we." He turned back to his diner.

Goblins came running into the middle of the horseshoe tables, tumbling, juggling, and they delighted everyone making merry, even Quinn. The evening seemed to be going along quite well.

The Mystic of Tarsi rose to his feet. "Tomorrow will be a long day for me, I beg you to excuse me."

Both Quinn and Jareth excused the old man; he snapped his fingers expecting his daughter to hop to. Quinn glared at the man. Celestia, having lived her life for many years, stood gracefully and bid all a good night. One by one the Tarsi representatives made their exit. Quinn rose to his feet.

"Again, brother, I thank you for this evening." He clicked his heels, then swiftly grabbed up Sarah's hand to kiss it. "And You, my Lady. Thank you." Having placed his lips to her hand, he quickly sped off.

"I'm going to have him boiled in oil." Sarah growled.

Giles had gone up, and Anne and Ryan were saying good night when Sarah went to the Kings side. He looked down at her with gratification that they were at last alone.

"Sarah, may I have a word with you?"

"Of course, Sire." Sarah said dutifully. "Your war room or the library?"

Taking hold of her arm, and moving out the terrace door, he said. "The garden."

His long legs moved quickly in the direction of the arbor. Once there he looked around to be sure, they were alone. "Be seated."

Sarah looked up at him; "This sounds serious."

Jareth took a seat beside her and covered his eyes with gloved fingers. "It is…I've done something terribly stupid…I…" He began to shudder. "Not again!" He muttered loudly.

Sarah looked at him, "A summons?"

He nodded and closed his eyes painfully. "Yes."

"Go…take care of what ever it is…" She placed a hand on his arm. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here at the castle when you get back. You can talk to me when ever you wish…Jareth."

Jareth looked at her. "Be careful, there are snakes in our garden." He warned and rushed off to join the horde of goblins who were making a mad dash for him. "Come on, boys…"

Sarah watched them vanish. His comings and goings were becoming second nature to her, and she smiled. She sat in the arbor for a time, enjoying the changes Hoggle had made to the garden. She saw Didymus mustering up a few guards and waved to him. The sly old Knight winked at her then returned to his duties.

Sarah left the arbor, and began to walk. The night garden was where she was headed, hoping to see the Will-o-wisps dance again. The night garden was empty, and she thought she must have missed the show. She looked at the castle, and decided to go to her own chambers and await the King.

Entering the lower level at the garden door, she took a passage that would take her toward the throne room. Just past the throne was the stairs that lead to the royal apartment and the other passage to the Escher room. Hearing a voice she turned and looked in the direction of the stairs. She moved quietly toward the sound to investigate. Passing one of the arches into the Escher room a hand shot out of the dark, covered her mouth and pulled her into the shadows.

"Be still." A voice at her ear urged.

Sarah knew the voice, and the scent. This was Quinn, and he was serious. She went quiet, and listened.

"Did you report?" A voice asked.

"Yes, our benefactor is not pleased." Another voice answered.

"Tomorrow is another day," the first voice quipped. "A good day to die."

The second voice was stern. "Don't get cocky."

"It will look like an accident, I assure you." Then it laughed again. "Besides the only one who can receive blame will be that old fool…his hate for Humans is well known."

The hand over her lips eased up, and moved to her shoulder. The breath was still at her ear.

"Once this sham is over, we will be rewarded." The first voice said. "We must go now. We've been here too long as it is."

They heard two sets of footsteps leave the echoing Escher room. The hands, one at her waist, one at her shoulder had not moved. Nor had the lips at her ear. Sarah took a deep breath. "They mean to kill me, don't they?" she asked.

"So it would seem…you are but one of their targets, fair Sarah." Quinn pulled her closer.

Sarah gasped. "Can I faint now?"

"Yes, my dear, if you must…however… do you think that a wise move?" he teased and slid the hand from her shoulder to her waist. "I mean, can you really trust me to be…gallant?"

Sarah took long steady breaths. "Good point, Quinn."

"Free pass number two, Sarah…Congratulations." He snickered. Sure there was no one else in the room, he led her toward one of the sets of stairs. "Sit, and stay calm."

"Stay calm…someone is trying to kill me and you say stay calm?" she looked at him with more questions then she could ask.

Quinn sat down beside her, just as Jareth often did, "What can I say? I'm captivated by you." He looked up and called out. "Meep where the hell are you?"

The Pixie appeared. "Now what? I was…detained." He looked at the Dark Fae sitting quite casually with the girl. "What are you doing with my Sarah?"

"Saving her neck for you." Quinn teased.

"Oh really?" Meep looked at Sarah. "Really?"

Nodding she sighed. "Go figure."

Quinn stood up, "Come on, I'll walk you to your door. Your duenna here can chaperon."

Meep howled. "I'm not a duenna you trouble maker!"

Quinn snickered.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26.**

Quinn remained silent until they reached the door of her chamber. He looked at her with a smirk. "This keeps up I'm going to have to start to charge for my services. To whom should I have the bill sent, my brother or…you?"

Sarah shook her head, "Right now, I don't care." She leaned on her door, making no effort to go in. "Thank you for saving me, Quinn…yet again."

"We seem to be forming a habit, don't we?" He teased lightly; he leaned with one arm against the wall beside her door. He looked terribly pleased with himself.

Meep cleared his throat; "It's getting late folks."

"Later than you think, Meep." Quinn said, waving the Pixie off. "Tell me, **_Lady_** Sarah." He emphasized the word lady. "Do you make a habit of getting into tight scrapes?"

Sarah reached behind her, turned the knob of her door and began to step in as it opened. "Trouble is my middle name, just ask your brother." She closed the door on his face before he could react.

Quinn turned to Meep. "You have something you want to add?"

"Keep your hands off the Kings' girl!" Meep scowled as he scolded.

"That description is not entirely accurate, now is it Meep?" Quinn turned serious. "Until such time as it is, she's a free agent, and an open target."

"Not as long as I'm here!" Meep got in the face of his one time playmate. "I remember you Quinn! I have not forgotten anything from our past. I know how sneaky you are. Moreover, I remember how you could never stand it if Jareth had something you did not! Sarah is not like what you have fought over in the past! She's not a toy to be tugged over."

Quinn blew a gust of wind at Meep, knocking the Pixie out of his way. "No, Meep…she's not a toy…she's better…she's a woman. Young, fresh, ripe, and desperately in need of a kiss, Meep. I think I should be the one to bestow it upon her."

Meep turned red faced. "Stay away from her Quinn."

Quinn laughed as he walked away. "But if I did, she's be open to much worse than me…"

Meep frowned; this was the second time he had been away from Sarah. The second time he had left her with the King only to find her in Quinn's company. He felt the King return and called to him silently. 'Jareth…we've got problems…'

Jareth appeared in the hall, "You're telling me! That was the second summons that was false. What happened here? You look awful, are you feeling alright Meep?"

"You tell me what's going on!" Meep moaned. "I left her in the garden with you…I figured it was safe I'd only be a moment … then…I find her with Quinn in your stair room…. All friendly…him having saved her yet again…"

Jareth leaned on the wall; "He saved her again?"

Meep frowned, "I don't have details, you'll have to ask her…I was indisposed."

"Indisposed?" Jareth had known Meep to be diligent, and being indisposed seemed out of character for him.

"The Pixie version of …Montezuma's revenge…" Meep looked embarrassed at having to discuss the aliment he was suddenly plaguing him. He looked ready to cry. "If you want to fire me…"

"No, Meep." Jareth patted the Pixie on the shoulder. "What's happening here is too well orchestrated. I'm not firing you…You I trust to protect Sarah…even from me if need be. Indisposed, you say? Meep where are you taking your meals?"

The Pixie shrugged, "Same place I always do, the lower kitchens with the others servants."

Jareth shook his head, "From now on, you eat with Sarah and the champions. I have a feeling someone is slipping something into your meals. He headed for his door. "I'd better see if she is up to a talk. Come along, Meep."

Sarah heard the tapping on her door; she was still dressed and sitting on her bed. "It's open." She called out.

Jareth stepped in and looked at her. "It was another false summons."

She rose from the bed and approached him. "What the hell is going on?"

Meep, from behind the King chorused in. "That's what I'd like to know."

Jareth took Sarah's hands into his gloved hands. "Sarah, dearest, I'm about to ask you to do something incredibly stupid. I want you to trust me."

Sarah looked up, and blinked. For a moment, she had thought he was about to ask her the same questions he had asked in the Escher room. "Trust you?" A myriad of reasons shot though her as to why she could not and should not trust the Fae Creature. However looking into his mismatched eyes she could not refuse the request. "Yes, Jareth…I trust you." Then she added. "With my life."

He pulled her against him. "For reasons I'll explain later, I need you to just have faith that I will not allow anything to happen to you."

"I know that." She looked up at him. "You promised to be there for me…"

Jareth nodded, saying the words he had once sung. "As the world falls down. Don't forget that, ever. Promise me you will not forget."

"How could I?" she could hear his heart pounding under the tunic. "We in big trouble?" He nodded. "Bigger than…you know who?" Again, he nodded, "Is he still you know where?" He hesitated but then nodded.

Meep cleared his throat, "Much as I hate to break this up…She's got to go up against that lunk-headed Mystic…she needs her sleep, Sire. So let's get to the bones of this, shall we?"

Jareth whispered in her ear, "Tell me what happened."

"I went to see if the Will-o-wisps were dancing, they were not so I went in." her voice was quiet and at his ear as he leaned closer, making it look as if he were embracing her. "I used the garden door, and came up though the throne room. I heard noise in the Escher area…went to see who it was…Quinn grabbed me into the darkness and held his hand over my mouth so I would not be discovered. We over heard some kind of plot, against me…for tomorrow. Quinn kept me safe, then brought me back here when the plotters left the Escher room."

The arms holding her tightened; "Throw the match." He ordered her.

She looked up at him, her eyes full of hurt. "What?" she gasped for air.

"It's not worth losing you." He stated, hands now cupping her face. "I could not bear it." His words were laying his soul naked before her.

The hurt melted away, leaving only a glow of contentment. "You couldn't?"

Jareth sighed, "We are just starting to…be on an even footing in our relationship…." He hesitated. "You are so young…"

"I'm not that young, Jareth…not really." Sarah challenged, feeling the moment fleeting again.

Jareth took a deep breath. "I'm doing this all wrong again." He raised a hand and ran it though the soft hair.

Sarah took a leap in faith. "I like you, Jareth." Her voice was cautious, and demure. She lowered her eyes, not quite able to look him in the eye at that moment, fearing rejection of her own.

Jareth went very still then whispered. "You do?"

"I always did." She admitted with hesitation. "Even when you scare me."

Mismatched eyes, like storms at sea, looked at the young woman, that is what she was. "You scare me, even more." He reached out to touch her face again. "Sarah, I can't risk losing you, not now…not ever."

She placed her hand over his. "You won't…"

"We can afford to lose one contest…we're ahead in points." He began.

"I can't…I can't throw the match." She protested. "And not because I don't want to stay alive…I don't think…the magic will let me…"

Jareth looked as if hit with a bucket of cold water. "Damn, I hadn't considered that…" He pulled back, "I can't protect you when you're on the field, Sarah."

"I know...I will just have to take my chances that I can protect myself. Jareth, I'm going to ask you …to trust me." She said in as mature a voice as she could muster.

"It would appear, I have little choice." He said in resignation. "Sarah, about Quinn."

She shook her head; "I don't want to talk about Quinn…not tonight, Jareth. He's just saved me for the second time…and I don't want to diminish or put too much into that."

Jareth was satisfied with the answer. "Go to bed, Sarah."

"Goodnight Jareth." She paused, "Jareth, who would want to send you on wild goose chases…and why?"

The Goblin King shrugged, "Go to bed." He turned and went back into his own rooms.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Morea felt the eyes of the witnesses on her. "I had nothing to do with it!" She proclaimed as loudly as she dared.

Solea was not convinced. "I don't believe you!"

"No one does." The Bard said. "If you know who is trying to harm Sarah Williams, now would be a good time to speak up, Dryad."

The Dryad looked at the Keeper. "I swear, I have no part in harming Sarah Williams."

"Even if that is true, you've played a part in setting this up." The Keeper said coldly. "One must Always shoulder responsibility for ones own actions, Morea."

Xia, looked away, took something from her consort's hands. She held it close, closed her eyes and whispered words in the Asian Fae tongue. Opening her hands, a small bird flew from her into the heart of the Scrying pool unseen. All eyes were still on Morea.

Xia looked at the Fae sitting beside her. "We have done all we can, we must hope it is enough."

Her consort whispered back. "You think the mortal will heed?"

The Dragon Lady shrugged. "We can hope."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah closed her eyes, too anxious about the next day's trials to sleep. She listened to the sounds of the royal apartments. The scurrying of goblin feet on the stone tiles in the hall, the wind, the castle breathing. Then came a sound so sweet it sent all the worry and fear far from the troubled girl. She listened to the sounds coming from her balcony. She was slowly lulled into the safety of enchanted peaceful dreams by the songs of a nightingale.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27.**

Jareth closed his eyes. 'Tunnels.' He sent the one word to the other. He vanished from his room and found himself in the same passage he had been in when he ambushed Hoggle and Sarah. Looking down he saw the Goblins had not been in here, his cloak and disguise were still on the floor of the tunnel where he had dropped them. He took a seat on the ledge and waited for Quinn.

Quinn smiled. "We had good times in these tunnels, did we not?"

"We did." Jareth agreed. He motioned his brother to sit. "I understand you saved Sarah again."

"Saving her and wanting to save her seems to be…habit forming." Quinn quipped.

Jareth mused. "Indeed."

Quinn shrugged. "I doubt you called me down here to discuss our…bad habits, now did you, brother?"

Shadows passed over the face of the Goblin King. "No, it's not. Quinn, I have received two false summonses in as many days. Someone wants me away from the castle."

"This summons, and the two plotting in your stair room are not a coincidence." Quinn agreed. "Sarah damn near walked in on it, too."

"Your archer using Diana's Arrows, I don't think that's a coincidence either." Jareth scoffed.

"Never did care for Timmus…took him on as a favor." Quinn frowned.

"A favor? To whom?" His brother asked.

"A friend in Father's Court." Quinn answered. "You know him, Daniel…the one with the red bushy hair."

"What do you really know about Timmus?" Jareth asked.

"Not as much as I should." Quinn admitted. "Brother, if we are putting this together, I'd dare say so is your Sarah. She's a very smart young woman…and a bit too curious for her own good sometimes."

"Yes, but she's also capable…you should have seen her handle Robin. She had him begging for mercy!" Jareth smiled remembering the Fae begging him to call off

Sarah as she hurled his own implants of torture at him. "He threatened her…with the Pear."

Quinn snickered. "Oh I bet she just loved him for that."

"She called him a hack." Jareth snickered. "She even suggested he plagiarized the books he wrote."

"Well, he did, didn't he?" Quinn leaned onto his thighs. "After all, we wrote the book on this place long before he was exiled. He stole our words and we let him get away with it."

"He was a kid…" Jareth said with a touch of sympathy. "A kid with a lousy…life."

"You're too soft on him, Jareth." Quinn said firmly. "He was a spoiled brat."

"What were we, Quinn?" Jareth asked remembering a past long ago lived.

Quinn stood up. "We were the sons of the High King!"

Jareth frowned. "We've used that as an excuse for a long time, brother."

"Fact, not excuse, brother." Quinn stated, putting his hands behind his back. "A fact that remains. We are sons of the High King, we've responsibilities and obligations because of it."

"Thank you for keeping Sarah safe for me…"

"I didn't do it for you." Quinn stopped him. "I did it for myself…and perhaps her…but I didn't save her for you."

Jareth stood up. "I am courting her, Quinn. I'm warning you, don't get in my way."

"I've already told you, Jareth. You can not marry a mortal…not even one as special as Sarah Williams…and yes, I can see how enchanting she is…how desirable. It does not change the fact that she is mortal! You've somehow grated her some kind of powers while she's here, and that may get her though the trials of the Tourney…but it does not alter the fact. She's a mortal..." Adding to the harsh words he then sneared with a lewd look. "Have a tryst with the pretty maid if you must…I know I would…will if I can."

Jareth snapped. "I am going to marry her, Quinn. Keep your distance."

"I see…and if I see yon maiden in danger should I keep my distance then as well?" He was needling.

Jareth groaned, "What did you over hear?"

Quinn also let the subject of Sarah drop, he was not happy with having tipped a bit of his hand to his brother. He would take Sarah from him, use her, and discard her…if he could. "Two voices, but I'm not really sure who they were…I know one was Timmus, the other I'm not sure of. They were discussing the trials for the Mystics; and how they were going to make everything fall on the old man. They said his hate of humanies would work against him."

Jareth nodded, "They were right, if we were not already on to this plot, I would blame your mystic…"

"As would I." Quinn admitted. "He's not really friendly, is he?"

"No, but his daughter…seems nice." Jareth looked at his brother inquisitively.

Quinn shrugged, "Whatever designs I had on the girl vanished from me when we arrived. I think she's a good match for your Archer though."

"I agree, I believe Giles means to ask you for her hand." Jareth said.

"I shall give it to him." Quinn smiled. "After I give him a little bit of a hard time."

Jareth snickered. "It's to be expected."

Quinn turned serious again. "I would spare Sarah this trial if I could Jareth, but I can not."

"I know. I told her to throw the match and she told me she didn't think the magic would allow her to." Jareth spoke in a troubled voice. "I can't protect her, not on the field."

"Nor can I." Quinn took his seat again and faced his brother. "What do we do?"

"Pray." Jareth suggested.

Quinn nodded. "I already am, brother."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A sweet song was playing over and over, Sarah walked though the mists and though long drapes of colored gauze. She was barefooted, and dressed in a long flowing gown. She was looking for something, or someone, she was not sure. The song and the sweet bird singing it drew her closer and closer.

Ahead there stood a lone tree, Scholar Tree and Cypress entwined. In its branches sat the beautiful bird singing softly. Sarah walked over to the tree, and listened to the bird sing. The bird stopped singing, looking into Sarah's eyes. Sarah looked from the bird to the tree. Reached out her hand and closed her eyes. A shock wave hit her as the energy passed from the tree to the girl. She opened her eyes and looked at the bird. She smiled, held out her hand and the bird glided from branch to outstretched hand. Mist gathered and the dream ended.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cairbre looked over toward the east; Xia's face betrayed nothing. Only the dark eyes of the Asian Fae had changed. No longer was there the worry, it had been replaced by Eastern peace.

Cairbre looked at Morea, then at Solea, who was looking at Xia.

"Curious." Cairbre looked around, wondering if anyone besides he and his Water Sprite were aware of the changes on Xia's face. He went back to jotting notes.

The old Druid folded his arms over his chest. The game had yet to be played out, and there were still dangers untold and hardships unnumbered yet to be met.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth returned to his chambers, he could have sworn he heard a nightingale singing near by. 'Odd,' he thought to himself. 'I didn't think we had any nightingales.'

He lay on his bed, and let sleep come.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28.**

The last stars were in the sky, in the east; the sun was beginning to peep up. Sarah smiled, yawned, and stretched. The little bird on the balcony rail was singing a sweet lament as the night ended. Sarah sat up and listened.

Meep, who had been sleeping at the foot of Sarah's bed lifted his head and frowned. When the winged creature glided in the open balcony door, Meep jumped in front of Sarah. "Sarah! It must be a trap! There are no nightingales in Labyrinthia!"

Sarah placed a hand on the Pixie's shoulder. "Meep, it's all right. This one is a friend." She held out her other hand and the bird landed smoothly. Sarah and the little winged creature gazed at each other. "She's here to help me, Meep."

"She?" the Pixie blinked. "I thought it was the males who sang the sweet songs."

"Not always, Meep." Sarah stroked the bird softly. "Come my little friend, you must be hungry." Sarah looked at her Pixie. "It's alright Meep, really."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth was having a quiet discussion with Angus when Ryan, Anne and Giles arrived. He frowned. "Where is Sarah?"

"She sends her regrets, Sire." Anne said with a smirk. "She's doing a wardrobe check and getting her tools ready for today's competition."

"I wish I could call this whole thing off." Jareth muttered under his breath.

Giles looked at the King, "Sire,"

Jareth nodded, "I know, I know. Well shall we ride?" He mounted Angus, when they were ready, they rose into the sky.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah looked at the robes Jareth had made for her. They were beautiful, to be sure, well cut and very flattering. Then she looked at the outfit she had been wearing when she arrived in the Kingdom. It still held the memories of having battled the Fae Zaker and having won. What she needed was something that proclaimed her more than just Sarah Williams the girl who'd beaten both Labyrinth and Zaker. What she needed was something that left no doubt that she was more than a mere mortal. She needed something that said she was more than a little girl playing dress up.

Sarah looked at the fine silver chain mail collar; encrusted with perfect little crystal orbs, and orbs dangling down that lay on her bed. Beside it was also a pair of mail wristbands with crystals intertwined in the pattern of the mail. Lastly was the Juliet cap of fine silver mail as fine as the collar, decorated with tiny crystal orbs. The crystals all shimmered in the dimmest of light, in bright light like the sun they shone with a brilliance that was breathe taking. Sarah picked up the Juliet cap, and smiled as she thought of the first time she'd worn the beautiful jeweled pieces. On a whim, she placed the cap on her hair. "I wish you'd show me what to ware." She said in a tease to herself in the mirror. The crystals of the cap began to glow, and Sarah's facial expression changed. She looked into the mirror and smiled. "Thank you!" Sarah turned and called out "Tári! Come help me!" She called her maid. As the Elf entered Sarah was jotting down notes and making quick sketches. "Tári, you and I have work to do." She passed some of her drawings to her maid and watched as the Elf nodded her approval

Tári looked up. "We will need help, I know of the Goblin seamstress who has the skills you need, my Lady. Moreover, there is an elf girl in the laundry that is skilled, I'll send for both of them. There is a room in the bowels of the castle that contains fabrics from every corner of the world. I'll have bolts brought to you at once."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Quinn was pacing his chamber, he had heard the plot against the girl, reported it and now was helpless to stop the days event. He did not like the feeling of helplessness. It grated on his nerves. From his window, he caught a glimpse of the dragons and their riders. He counted four and frowned. Where the duce was that blasted girl now? He had hoped Jareth could keep her on a short leash at least until the time of the competition.

Klaws joined his master at the window. "Something of interest, My Lord?"

Quinn looked at the member of his champions that he truly trusted. "My brother and his champions ride." He pointed out the window.

The warrior counted, "One appears to be missing." He looked at his master. "The young female Mystic, I'd hazard a guess."

Quinn nodded. "Klaws, something is afoot." He said in a hushed voice.

"Your wish, Master?" The warrior was ready to do whatever of him was bid.

"My wish." Quinn sighed. "Is that I never started this…"

Klaws shrugged. "Mother Universe has her own plans, My Lord. We all must play our parts."

Quinn had always liked the warrior, and his quiet wisdom. "Remind me of that later, would you?"

"Of course." The warrior bowed and walked away.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Solea and Cairbre both keeping watch, Cairbre on the Scrying pool, Solea on the ones who watched the pool. Morea was mostly scowling, Xia had gone very Asiatic and the Snow Queen had turned icy. The Hobgoblin snickered and demanded more ale. The Keeper of the Pool wandered about keeping peace. The others, the ones who were not designated witnesses were busy casting lots.

"This does not look good for your little friend." Morea said snidely. "Most are betting against her. She is after all, only a mortal. She will be trounced in the dust by the mystic who is of the Fae kindred." The Dryads laugh sounded like dried leaves in the wind. "The deck is stacked against her."

Solea, having had enough of the Dryads vicious comments stood up, "Would you care to make a wager on that?" Her voice cut though all the others. The witnesses and the watchers all went silent. All eyes were on the two Ethereal women, one anchored to the earth with roots, the other who had the laughter of a brook. "Put up or shut up." Solea growled in a commanding manner.

Cairbre looked at his lady and marveled at her passion.

Morea, perhaps because so many had cast lots against the young feminine mystic, bolstered suddenly. "I'd be only too happy to take your money, Sprite."

"Here then, Dryad." Solea pulled a purse. "I say not only will Sarah be victorious, but she will do so in a manner that will end this banter on her being a mere mortal!" Solea cast her purse down at the Dryad's feet.

The hush gave was to awed gasps. The Dryad still holding her own purse looked as if she were having second thoughts. She had seen the girl in action against Robin; she had even been among the throng when the Fae forces rose up against Robin. The murmur of voices behind her, telling her to show the sprite toppled her last shred of resistance. She tossed the purse down onto the one that Solea had cast. "Done." She sneered. "I hope this will end your infuriating bias toward that …human. She is only a human and that is all she will ever be…and as you know my sister…They are short lived. With as reckless as this one is, her life will be shorter still!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Two cloaked figures moved about the courtyard. Under the viewing stand that belonged to the Tarsi visitors, they began to work.

"Are you sure this will work?" One said.

"It has never failed before." The other answered.

"Are you sure it will go undetected?"

The one working under the stand nodded. "It is stealthily covered by a glamour. It will be too late when found. In addition, the old fool will be blamed for the attack…once we are rid of the meddlesome female we can finish the task of dispatching both brothers. Our benefactor will be most pleased."

"What a pity that one could not be here to witness this victory." The first one commented. "Alas."

Finishing the first cloaked figure nodded. "Aye, a pity to be sure. But think of the triumph when all is set right and we are rewarded."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth saw the continuous train of personal going and coming from Sarah's rooms. He had tried more than once to find out just what was going on. Tári, the maid he had assigned to Sarah had told him to mind his own business. Even when he used a crystal to reveal what was going on, it had remained clouded. He mused over how Sarah had been able to pull off such a feat.

Now, hours later, he was pacing the hall outside the girl's room. It was nearing time to venture down to the stands and begin the next to last competition. Still no one had seen Sarah. Giles joined the King as he paced.

"Nothing yet?" Giles asked looking at the closed and locked door.

"No, and I don't mind telling you Giles, this is making me more nervous than anything else." Jareth sounded agitated. "I've not been able to get the threats to her out of my head." He whispered hoarsely.

Ryan and Anne entered the hall, looking excited.

Jareth had not said a word to Anne about the threats, but he had told Ryan. "She's still not out." He leaned on the wall.

Anne grabbed one of Jareth's arms and pulled him down the hall toward the stairs. "And she's not going to be out until she's damn good and ready, King baby! Now come on, boys. Leave her alone. She is a grand master at the art of making a grand entrance. The sooner we are in our seats, the sooner she'll appear."

Jareth looked back at the locked door. "But…I though…we'd all go down together…"

"Nope," Anne shepherded them down the stairs. "Sarah told me earlier that she wanted to do this on her own. She said I was to get you all down to the stands and let the chips fall where they may."

Ryan shrugged. "May as well go with the flow, Jareth. She's going to have it her way."

"I don't like the idea of her being alone." Jareth protested.

"She's not alone." Anne stated. "Meep is with her, and a host of Goblin and Elves. Now get a move on!" She swatted the king's backside.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tári was putting the final touches on Sarah's hair, pulling long locks of hair though the open spaces of the Juliet cap and weaving them back and forth."I hope you are satisfied with all our efforts, Lady Sarah."

"More than," assured the young woman sitting still.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth and his champions entered the Labyrinthia stand. Jareth masked his trepidation and fears with the haughty expression he often worn. He took his seat and the champions took theirs.

Quinn had entered his stand at the same time. His face was also a mask of haughtiness, mirroring his brother's face. He saluted his host and took his seat. His champions and one girl took their seats.

The viewing stands below the official stands filled. It seemed everyone who could be there in the Kingdom was. On both sides of the field, there were spectators. The judges stand filled. They had come from every corner of the five Kingdoms to judge. To say some had come with extreme prejudice would have been an understatement. The five Judges sat, all with hooded eyes and stony faces. The elder turned to the Provo Marshall, nodded and the other came forward.

Pellenor, the Provo Marshall of the Fae Wizards Guild raised his staff of office and brought it down. "Oy yea, Oy yea!" he cried out and the crowd hushed. "The competition of Mystic against Mystic doth now commence." He tapped his staff three times and called out. "Repressing the interests of the Isle of Tarsi, Garfrith of the Silver Wand."

Garfrith robed in the traditional robes he had worn for years, stepped into the light. He moved toward the quartered off space. He carried a hawthorn staff given to him years before by his Guild Master upon his having achieved the status of Mystic. He was proud and a bit vein. No mere mortal child of the female sex could compare to a majestic elder male Fae, he believed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Morea gloated loudly. "Looks like your little mortal is out classed."

Solea looked at toward the Dryad. "The humans have a phrase, Morea. One you should take to heart."

"And that would be?" the Dryad snipped.

"It ain't over until the Fat Lady sings." Solea turned confidently toward the pool.

Cairbre chuckled softly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Garfrith bowed to the King first, then to his own Lord, following station protocol. He then glanced with marked indifference toward the area from which his opponent would come.

The Provo Marshall raised his staff again, and again tapped loudly three times. "Representing the interests of Labyrinthia, Sarah Williams…Maiden of the Labyrinth."

The curtain parted and the young woman stepped into the courtyard with her head held high. There were gasps of astonishment, and shouts of encouragement by Goblins. Jareth felt his heart begin to pound until he thought it would burst his chest. Quinn's mouth dropped and he sat there holding his breath. Klaws growled in his ear to breathe.

Sarah had discarded the storybook gown in favor of a magical creation of her own. No sweet little girlish gown this day. Her top was a back less halter of brocade that was in muted tones of peach and green. The sleeves held to the shoulders with mail and crystal orbs of varying sizes. The neckline was plunging but the plunge was also covered it the crystal encrusted mail. A small beautiful bird adorned her shoulder, a nightingale

On her hipline was the belt of mail with it's crystals, the front panel and back panel of the skirt were split up high on her thighs on either side, and joined on either side of her hip with mail. The skirt matched the halter-top. The crystal Juliet cap was set into her hair and long locks had been woven in and out. In her hand was a Holly staff with a large Crystal orb held by what looked like wooden fingers carved into the staff. Her feet were covered in high-heeled boots that laced up the front of her legs.

She bowed to the King, who was still staring as if he had never seen her before. She then turned to Quinn and bowed toward him. Finally she turned to the judges and bowed to them. She looked over at Garfrith, inclined her head and said. "Greetings Garfrith, ready to kiss your ass goodbye?"

Anne buried her face in her hands as the laughter spilled out of her.

Ryan cleared his throat and looked at Anne. "Whose idea was that?"

Jareth felt an urge to jump from his viewing stand, pick her up and take her away.

Quinn knew what his brother was feeling and could match it.

Garfrith glowered at her, "I'm as ready as you are, child."

"Play nice." Sarah scolded. "I didn't call you an old man…yet."

The judges watched the strange exchanges quietly. The Elder stood up. "The first test is one of use of wands."

Garfrith pulled his silver wand from his sleeve. "Have you no wand, child?" he sneered.

Sarah handed her staff to Meep who had come out behind her. "I have a wand right here." She held out her right hand, passed the left over it and a wand of the finest crystal appeared. "Any time you're ready, old man!"

The eldest judge, the Grand Master of the Wizards Guild choked back the chuckle that threatened to escape his lips. "Commence."

Garfrith waved his wand and a horse appeared. Sarah waved hers and it grew wings. Garfrith turned it into a raging fire; Sarah turned the fire into a Phoenix. Time and again no mater what Garfrith came up with Sarah trumped him. It ended when he produced a tiger, Sarah waved her wand as the great beast leapt her direction and turned it into a crystal sculpture of a tiger in mid leap.

Garfrith frowned, the tiger should not have leapt. He had not given any directive for it to. He looked down at his wand of sliver and frowned. The Grand Master Judge noted the frown and the misdirected energies.

With each contest, Sarah trumped the aging Mystic. The last display of magic was to be a copulation of several skills. Garfrith began his display, and was concentrating on making it spectacular when a bolt of energy shot out past him aimed directly at Sarah.

There were screams of terror; Anne seeing the bolt screamed Sarah's name. When the bolt hit it was deflected by an unseen shield. Sarah, calm and poised, stood unharmed.

Garfrith staggered back, "I didn't do that!" he protested as guards rushed the field.

"No, Garfrith." Sarah agreed. "You didn't. However someone would have it seem as if you did."

The Master of the Wizards Guild called for the end of the competition, and the field cleared.

Jareth and Quinn both were in the courtyard now. Both were staring at the girl with the bird on her shoulder. Sarah it seemed was the only calm person there. Jareth ordered the field secured. While Quinn looked about for the implements used to try to assassinate the girl.

"I swear, I did not do this!" Garfrith cried out again as his master came toward him.

Quinn placed a hand on the old man's shoulder. "Of course you didn't."

"I may not care for humans, but I would never break The Escheat edict of The Right of Life." The old Mystic moaned.

Jareth and Quinn were now both standing directly before the girl. "Are you alright?" the voices were again in perfect unison sounding like stereo.

Sarah nodded. "I'm fine. Just peachy, thanks." She seemed not even phased by how close death had come.

Quinn looked down at her garments and growled. "More than fine, I'd say."

Jareth ignored him. "How did you know to protect yourself, and how to protect yourself?"

Sarah started to giggle. "Oh, a little bird told me…." Her laughter rippled in the air, and others standing around her laughed as well.

Two sets of eyes in the stands did not look pleased, and their owners did not join in the laughter. They had failed and there would be hell to pay.

The Master of the Wizards Guild approached, Garfrith turned to him. "Guild Master, I surrender the win to the girl."

The Master placed a hand on the other's shoulder. "Garfrith, that was done with grace." He looked at the girl. "We pronounce Sarah Williams the clear winner of this contest."

Sarah held out a hand to the other Mystic. "You're a good man, Garfrith. Nevertheless, your words were used against you. Take care of what you say…because…" She smiled broadly. "What's said is said." She mimicked Jareth's voice and accent.

Quinn turned to his brother, "Cheeky little snippet, isn't she?"

"Indeed." Jareth sighed.

"Care to up the stakes?" Quinn whispered in Jareth's ear.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29.**

Morea handed her purse of coins over to Solea; her fingers trembled like leaves in a cold wind. Solea read the fear and knew the Dryad had made a bad choice of companions. She looked at the other and warned. "Perhaps you should speak to someone?"

"Who?" Morea whispered. "Who could I go to at this late date?"

"Why not start with Cairbre, and the Keeper of the Pool?" Solea suggested firmly. "Do so before it's too late."

The Dryad hung her head. "It may already be too late." Her voice was desolate. "None of what has taken place was I privy to."

"Who is plotting against the brothers?" Solea asked.

Morea cried green chlorophyll tears. "I don't know, Solea, I swear…I only knew that the suggestion of a challenge had been made to Quinn…that his vanity had been used to bend him to a will."

The Water Sprite led the Dryad toward the Keeper and the Bard. "State talking."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth frowned at his brother. "Not on your life, brother."

Quinn growled softly. "What is said is said, brother."

"Back off," the King warned. "Before one of us gets hurt."

Garfrith left the field in the company of the guild masters who were going to be staying for the evening's celebrations. Celestia remained on the field with Giles and the Labyrinthia Mystic. She looked at the little bird on the shoulder of the girl in the costume that revealed womanly curves.

"I did not know nightingales resided with in the boarders of Labyrinthia." Celestia said softly.

Jareth looked at the bird and frowned. "They don't." He stated. "Where did that bird come from?" He questioned Sarah.

"A gift from a friend." Sarah said with conviction. "I've learned never to reject a gift."

Jareth's look softened. "Have you, now?" His voice went husky.

Hearing that Quinn produced a sprig of jasmine and handed it toward Sarah. She looked at the sprig, and frowned. Quinn laughed and tucked the sprig in his tunic. He called his entourage to follow him back into the palace.

Anne was now standing next to Sarah. "Next time warn me."

"Next time?" Sarah quipped. "I should live so long."

Ryan growled down at her. "Hubba hubba, hot mama!"

Sarah went demure. "Oh this old thing?"

Jareth cleared his throat, "What was wrong with the dress I gave you?"

"Nothing." Sarah said sweetly. "It was just too…sweet and young…and innocent and…"

Jareth put gloved fingertips to her lips. "Shhhhhhhhh. I get it." He looked down at her outfit. "Interesting colors and…line, Sarah."

She tilted her head; "You approve?"

He nodded, never taking his eyes off her curves. "OH yeah."

Ryan, Anne, Giles and Celestia all snickered.

Jareth, ignoring them all extended his arm to her. "May I have the honor of escorting you, Lady Sarah, into the banquet in your honor?

Sarah slid her hand over his. "I can think of no one I'd rather be escorted by, Sire."

Anne watched them walk toward the palace, and shook her head. "I wish those two would get serious."

Giles extended his arm to Celestia. "All in good time, Lady Anne. Today, Jareth learned that Sarah is not a little girl any longer. Give him time for it to sink in."

Anne sighed. "Quinn has eyes too, Giles."

Celestia nodded, "And he's not nearly as shy as your King appears to be."

Giles frowned.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"We've failed." One voice said.

"All is not yet lost." The other said. "There is still the dragon race on the marrow. And I have a little surprise for the paladin."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah was seated again between the brothers, more than once she caught Quinn scrutinizing the back of her outfit, or lack there of. She heard him growl low in the back of his throat, and shift his position.

Jareth stood, toasted his Mystic. "To the Lady Sarah, who never ceases to amaze me." He sipped his cup. Then toasted the Tarsi Mystic, "To Garfrith, who did not disappoint us."

When Jareth took his seat again he looked at Quinn, "That's three for me, and one tie. I'd say I win…but you already know I'm winning."

"There's winning, and then there's **_winning_**." Quinn quipped back, looking from his brother to the beautiful young woman between them. "And I can afford to lose some of the minor battles to you, brother, for I shall not lose the war."

Sarah looked at Quinn quizzically. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, dear Sarah." Quinn said sipping his wine. "Nothing at all." He looked at her outfit, "Allow me to say how awe inspiring your gown is."

"Thank you." She said coldly.

"Perhaps now I should reissue my…invitation of a few nights ago." The dark Fae mused.

Sarah looked away from him, stared straight ahead, ignoring him.

He leaned closer when he saw that Jareth was occupied talking to someone else. "You look far more receptive to my suggestion." Sarah shivered as his breath tickled her ear. "I can promise you'd not be disappointed."

"You would be." She promised.

Leaning even closer, Quinn allowed one hand to stroke the skin of her exposed thigh. "I assure you, little virgin, I would not be. I'd be honored."

Sarah fought the urge to stand and slap his grin off his face. She controlled her emotions and her anger. "Move it or lose it." She said softly.

Quinn pulled his hand back. "Think about it, Sarah. My offer will remain open." He moved back and turned to speak to Giles.

Jareth looked at Sarah and his smile faded. "Is he bothering you again?"

Sarah looked at Jareth, about to complain when the King began to shutter again. She groaned. "Another summons?"

He nodded, looking pained. "I have to go."

"What if it's another false alarm?" she questioned.

Jareth took her hand into his, raised it to his lips and kissed it. He hoped the entire court saw. "It matters not, false or true, a summons is a summons and must be answered."

She veiled her concerned eyes with dark lashes. "Go, then. I shall see to your guests."

Jareth rose and joined the horde gathering in the hall outside the banquet.

Sarah stood up, "His Majesty, King Jareth bids you all to enjoy the evening. He has received a summons and must answer it." She raised her glass, toasted the Guild Masters, and thanked them for making the journey for the Tourney.

Quinn looked at her as she took her seat again. "You are a jewel, Sarah Williams." He raised a glass to her.

"Thank you, Lord Quinn." She accepted his praise.

One by one, the guest began to leave when the evening had gone long. The courtiers who had attended gave their fare thee well to the hostess. Sarah said nothing when she noticed Giles and Celestia sneak off to the garden. Ryan and Anne went up early as he wanted to be fresh for the big race. Klaws made his excuses and went up as well. Soon the room was empty of guests. Sarah sighed, and let a bit of her guard down.

A hand with a goblet of wine appeared in front of her. She knew Quinn was standing behind her. "I though all of you went up." She said in a weary voice.

"Come, Sarah, one drink. Just you …and I." He coaxed.

She looked at him and the goblet he held out to her. "Why should I?"

Quinn let his eyes travel over her. "You could do it just because you want to, Sarah."

"And if I don't." she crossed her arms.

"Gods, you are magnificent woman! Eyes flashing fire, and your lovely mouth spitting flames." With a flick of his wrist, the goblet vanished. He snorted as he drank her presence in. "What passion you possess, Sarah Williams. Making love to you will as dangerous as dancing with a tiger."

"I believe I turned down your first…invitation." She fought the urge to claw out his eyes.

Quinn closed his eyes for an instant, "Oh yes, feel anger sweet lady." He looked at her. "I'll feed off it, until you are ready to give in." She went to walk past him, he gripped her arm, pulling her close. "You do want to give in, Sarah. Even if you are not ready to admit it. You are attracted to me, and I know it."

"You're dreaming." She said in denial.

"Am I?" he breathed in her ear. "Shall we, explore that dream?"

Sarah turned and again slapped Quinn. "Back off you bastard."

Quinn now pulled her entire body to him, gripped her hair and pulled her head back. "Oh Sarah, the things you and I could do."

"Let me go, Quinn." She ordered, and was shocked when he did. She staggered back.

Quinn smiled crookedly, "Your dress is a promise Sarah. Let me know when you've grown into it." He calmly turned and exited the hall.

Sarah closed her eyes. "No…never…no….never….no…never…"


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30.**

The castle was silent when Jareth and his band of Goblins returned empty handed. Jareth was enraged that someone would abuse the summons. He might play fast and lose when he had a challenger in the Labyrinth, but never once had he abused the summons. He sent his Goblins to their homes and beds, and went up the stairs toward the Royal apartments. He paused when he reached the landing. Instead turning toward the Escher room, he saw her lounging on the stair and gazing off into space.

He moved toward the set of stairs opposite her and took a seat. "Sarah." He said as casual as he could make it.

She focussed her eyes, and looked at the fair Fae. "Jareth."

He leaned back, tired, on his elbows. "It's late, you know."

"How late?" she asked. "Is it too late?"

Jareth understood she was not speaking of the hour. "I hope not."

"Was it another false alarm?" she asked swiftly.

"Yes."

She tapped her foot. "Quinn wouldn't, would he?"

"No." Jareth said firmly. "He would not, why do you ask?"

"Because twice now when you've been called away he has used the opportunity to proposition me." She stood up. "He's persistent."

"So I've been told." Jareth looked at her. "Is he making…headway?"

She looked at him, and shrugged.

Jareth looked down at his clasped hands. "Sarah, please resist him."

"Give me a reason to." She begged.

Standing up, he walked the short distance to where she stood. "Because I'm asking you to. Because; when all this nonsense is over I want to have a long and serious talk with you about our future."

Sarah closed her eyes, "I understand, you are King and the Kingdom comes first."

"For now." He hesitantly put his hand to her bare midriff. "It won't always be that way, I promise."

Sarah quaked at his touch. "Jareth, I'm afraid of the wait."

Pulling her closer, he whispered in her ear. "So am I." Both his arms were about her now. He let one hand caressed her bare back. "Promise you'll try to resist him."

"I promise." She clung to the man who at one time she thought of as her villain. "I promise."

"Come dear, I'll walk you to your room." He said at last.

Meep was at her door waiting. Seeing them kept his opinions to himself. He waited until Sarah was in her room, then said. "I made the mistake of eating in the lower kitchen again as you suggested …and you're right. Someone spiked my food, and mine alone. Some one want both you and I out of the way…leaving the girl open." He looked ragged. "I've just been with the healer…he says it's not fatal. But if sure feel like it is."

"Poor Meep." Jareth said kindly. "Thank you for letting me know. Go in to Sarah now."


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31.**

There was to be no ride the morning of the great race. Jareth wanted the dragon to be fresh and the rider as well. The champions of the King had breakfast in quiet. Not really wanting to discuss the last of the Tourney events. Jareth had explained that each one was worth points, and that even though they were ahead by events, Quinn could win by his rider winning the dragon race alone. The guards had not be able to come up with any information on who planted the energy trigger that has shot the bolt at Sarah. Everyone was tense.

Ryan had dressed in his armor and had gone over to the wyrn. Jareth and Giles had gone ahead to the viewing stands to make a last minuet check of the security procedures.

Anne met up with Sarah in the hall out side the bedchambers. Anne had dressed in armor that mimicked Ryan's. "What do you think? Amazon? Warrior Goddess? Or what?" She preened for Sarah.

Sarah circled Anne. "Well, well, well. I can't say I never suspected that you had a bit of the old dominatrix in you…."

Anne shoved her playfully. "Yeah, watch it or I'll pull out my mace…"

Sarah giggled. "You look great! Has Ryan seen you?"

"No, I'm just running over to the Wyrn before the race to give him this scarf of mine. He wanted something to show my favor…can you believe that?"

"That is so romantic, Anne. You are so lucky." Sarah linked her arm with her friends. "I'll go with you. Jareth and Giles are making sure there's not another attempt on my life."

The girls found the wyrn grounds empty, "That's odd, where are the grooms?" Sarah looked around.

Anne frowned, "What's that sound?"

Both girls went quite, from the cave was coming a deep howl and lamenting cry. Anne turned to Sarah her face was ashen. "That's Stoorwryn! I know her throat! Something has to be wrong for her to cry like that. Come on, Sarah, we have to go in the cavern."

Sarah drew a crystal from the air, "Illuminati!" She commanded, and the orb glowed. "Best have light."

Anne and Sarah entered the cavern side by side. They could hear thrashing about and the lament of the red dragon that Anne was use to riding. Deep in the heart of the cavern, they found the reason no groom was on the grounds. They had been drugged; were bound and lying in a heap. Sarah moved the orb and moved toward where the red dragon was huddled over something and lamenting.

"Anne!" Sarah ordered her friend to her side. "It's Ryan and Y Ddraig Goch, and they are both in bad shape."

Anne shoved the red dragon aside. "Shut up!" she ordered and the dragon stifled it's laments. "Are they still alive?"

"Yes." Sarah sniffed Ryan's mouth. "He's been drugged, but he must have put up a good fight, look at the size of that knot on his head." Sarah moved to the dragon. "Goch is hurt."

Anne turned to her steed. "What happened?"

Stoorwryn shuddered. "I was down in the lower part of the cavern, checking my clutch…"

Anne grabbed the dragon's face in her hands. "What clutch?"

The red dragon blinked. "My clutch…mine and Y Ddraig Goch's… he is my mate, as Ryan is yours. Did you not know?" Anne shook her head. "The clutch needs to be checked every few hours. I went down so Goch could prepare for the race. I heard…I heard him cry out in my mind and rushed up here to find him and Ryan like this."

"Where's Angus?" Sarah asked. "And the other's?"

Stoorwryn moaned. "Angus took the other's to the far side of the kingdom so they would not distract Goch…I was allowed to remain for the clutch."

Trumpets sounded, Anne turned to Sarah. "The race…that's the call to the gates."

One of the grooms was coming around. "Lady Sarah…we were …jumped…"

"Roxle, quickly! I want you to saddle Stoorwryn! Anne grab Ryan's helmet and some of his armor!" Stoorwryn…want some revenge?" Sarah was barking orders.

Anne knew where her friend was going. "Red Dragon! We Ride!"

Roxle, the groom huddled to the wall, "It's never been done! A woman has never ridden…and they are expecting Y Ddraig Goch! And Ryan, the Paladin not Lady Anne and her Red dragon."

Sarah grounded herself, drew from the magic of the Kingdom. "And that is what they will see, Roxle."

The groom and Sarah helped Anne into the pieces of armor they could fit to her. Other pieces, the leg guars and such, strapped to the Dragon's saddle, giving the appearance of being worn. Yet, out of the way for the rider to direct the dragon. Once out in the open Sarah had Anne mount her steed then she told the groom to stand clear.

Raising her arms Sarah cried out. "Now by my will, and the power that is in me, I command a glamour to be seen. May these two females look like their mates!" A rainbow glow descended on the pair and they took on the appearance of their mates. "Go!" Sarah shouted. "That's the second call, tarry and we'll forfeit and Jareth with lose the mines. Go!" The pair rose to the sky.

Sarah turned to the groom. "See if you can take care of Goch…I'll try and revive Ryan."

"No, you must keep your strength for the magic to work…I'll take care of Master Ryan. You go watch the race from the top of the Wyrn…that way if the Lady Anne has need of you…" Roxle pushed Sarah toward the carved steps to the highest point of the Wyrn.

Anne and her red dragon arrived just as the gates were about to close. If she'd missed that, the race would have been called and no matter what had happened Jareth would have forfeited the mines. She pulled up and did not look at the other Rider, she knew Klaws could not have anything to do with the attack. He would have been busy with his own dragon. She suspected that the sneaky Archer had something to do with it.

Jareth breathed a relived sigh as the rider and dragon arrived. "That was cutting it close." He said to Giles. "Where are Anne and Sarah? I'd have thought they'd want to see this."

Giles craned his neck, "Perhaps they are watching from a turret for a better viewing?"

Quinn looked up at the dragons in the gates, "That's funny…I thought that Goch was bigger and darker…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cairbre had abandoned taking notes. "My God! Anne what are you doing?"

The Keeper put a hand on the Bard's shoulder. "Starting a new tradition." He suggested.

Morea had taken a seat and was watching and praying.

Solea was shouting joyously! "Go Anne! Go!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The trumpet sounded and the riders took off out of the gate. Jareth looked at the pair of dragons and frowned. "That's odd. For a moment….no, couldn't be…"

Sarah stood at the highest point of the Wyrn arms raised and palms upward. "Go Annie! Go!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mycroft stood on the turret, watching. Lusha came to his side. "That's not Ryan." She said calmly.

"No, it is Lady Anne. Send the Healer to the Wyrn, I suspect there has been trouble."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah left the top of the Wyrn when she saw the Healer coming. She entered the cavern to find him pouring a potion down Ryan's throat. "Will he be alright?"

"Yes," the Healer nodded. "I found this…" He handed something to Sarah.

She looked at the item. "That bastard…" she growled. If only she could get a message to Anne. Then she wondered, Jareth had given them the ability to speak to each others minds in the complex run by Robin…she wondered if she could still do that. 'Anne?'

'Little to busy to chat.' Came the response.

'Ryan will live.' Sarah sent the thought. 'And I know who attacked him.'

"Who?' demanded the red haired girl.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Anne rode as if her life depended on her reaching the goal first. Never in the whole time she had been riding had Stoorwryn maneuvered so well. She preformed better than Anne could have hoped for. She was nearly a league ahead when a volley of arrows scraped the air and passed her with close range. She dodged the volley, then urged her faithful dragon on. "This is for our mates!" she told the Dragon aloud.

"For our Mates!" agreed the red beast.

Another volley of arrows scraped near the pair, but well out of sight of the other rider. Anne reached out and took hold of one of the arrows.

"Take care, Lady Anne." The dragon warned. "It could be dipped in poison…and there are no other riders to save you should you fall."

"You'd never let me fall!" Anne stated firmly. "I never thought that you would! You're just don't like being woken up early."

The dragon laughed as she sped on.

Giles stood by the King. "A Dragon approaches, Sire…. It's ours!" He cried out.

Jareth leapt from his seat and down the ramp to be on the ground to greet dragon and rider upon landing. Quinn also come to the courtyard, as did his representatives. Celestia moved closer to Giles. All eyes watched as the dragon approached.

Sarah, knowing Anne was arriving walked the still groggy Ryan over to the stands with the aid of the Healer. She told the Healer they did not have to rush. She wanted to give Anne time to accuse the attacker.

The dragon landed and the glamour ended.

Jareth stared, "Anne?" he gulped for air.

Timmus cried out "Foul!" he pointed a finger at the girl dismounting, leaving armor strapped to her mount. "Foul! A female rider! Unheard of! The Labyrinthia team must forfeit!"

Anne ripped her gauntlets off, stormed to where the Archer was decrying her win. She pulled back her arm and shoved her fist squarely into Timmus's nose. The bigger man went down like a ton of bricks. Anne stood over him snorting like a dragon, "If you ever touch my man again, I'll cut your balls off and feed them to my dragon! Got it, hot shot, hands off my mate."

Quinn looked down at Timmus, "What have you done?" he glared as he asked.

"I know not what this insane red haired wench speaks of." The man said holding his broken nose.

"Perhaps you'd like to explain how this came to be in our Wyrn, Timmus." Sarah was coming toward them, she held out an amulet everyone had seen Timmus wear. It was now missing from his neck.

Anne was coming from her dragon, holding an arrow she had gone back to retrieve. "Or this? We have no archer that uses black arrows!"

Ryan aided by the Healer dragged himself into the courtyard. "We were attached Sire." He addressed Jareth.

Quinn took the arrow carefully from Anne. "May I Lady Anne?" He inspected it "It has a poisoned tip. You are lucky it didn't touch you." He looked at Timmus. "Who do you work for?"

Timmus looked at him with insane glee. "Why for you, Lord Quinn."

"Hardly! You have been nothing but trouble." Quinn turned to Jareth. "Arrest him."

Timmus got to his feet; "You would turn me over to them? You would not defend me?"

"I defend honorable men, not assassins hired to harm my good name." Quinn said. The arrow was still in his hands. "Perhaps you've means to get the truth from this liar."

Timmus knew he had no way out. He rushed forward; making sure the arrow in Quinn's hand cut him deeply. He laughed as the poison entered his blood. "With me goes the secret…" Slowly he slid down, by the time his body came to the dirt, he was dead.

Quinn looked down at the man with no regard.

Klaws had landed and been told by his groom of what was going on. He rushed to Ryan's side. "Lad, are you alright? I hope you know I had no part in this…"

Ryan nodded, grimacing as he did. "I know. I don't blame you…hell, I don't even blame Lord Quinn."

Quinn bowed. "Thank you for that, Sir Ryan."

"You may be a pain in the ass, Lord Quinn, but you're an honorable pain in the ass." Ryan held his head. "Anne, you rode?"

"Yep."

Klaws turned to the King and his brother. "She road better than most men!"

Anne shrugged, "What did you expect, I am a state equestrian champion."

Jareth squinted, "Are you suggesting riding a dragon no different from riding a horse?"

"Not at all," Anne quipped. "Horse don't talk back. Come on Red! I owe you one."

Everyone watched the Red Dragon and her Red haired rider leave the field.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32.**

The Wyrn had invited the riders and other champions along with the King and his brother to come and hear Dragon-song after they had eaten their supper. The invitation had been issued; it was not being rescinded. After all, Timmus had paid the price for his treachery.

Ryan and Anne arrived in matching dress Armor. "Mr. and Mrs. Paladin, here to serve." Ryan quipped as they entered the dining hall.

Sarah came down dressed in the buttercup yellow and green gown she had worn the day of Giles match. Her little feathered friend rode her shoulder, singing softly. She checked on the arrangements and had Timmus' place cleared from the table. She was directing the staff and checking things with Mycroft when Quinn entered with Klaws. His Scholar was sulking behind him as he came in. The Mystic and his daughter entered a short time later. The Mystic actually paused to bid Sarah a good evening, giving her a short bow.

Celestia stayed at Sarah's side when her father went to talk to Quinn and Jareth. "He's not really a bad man, Lady Sarah." Celestia said with gentle understanding. "He's just not had an easy time of it in his life."

"How does he treat you?" Sarah asked.

The mixed-blooded girl sighed. "Like I'm not a son." She patted the arm of the Labyrinthia Mystic. "Had I been born a son, he would have been a happier man."

"You're pretty understanding of his failings." Sarah said.

"He's my father…right or wrong, and I love him." Celestia conceded. Giles came over to claim the attentions of the girl, and they left Sarah to finish her tasks.

The meal was light as the entire group would be walking in the Wyrn grounds. The libation of the night was hot mulled cider. Sarah had thought it was odd to have peach cider until she took a sip, and she found she could not complain. Jareth seemed more relaxed not that the last of the Tourney matches had been seen to.

Quinn rose to his feet, "First I want to toast the Lady Anne, first of a new breed of Dragon rider." He raised his glass to the woman. He turned to his brother. "I guess I have to allow you to keep your precious mines…"

"Damn right." Jareth quipped.

Quinn ignored him. "I would also at this time like to thank Lady Sarah for all her kindness, and for making our stay so pleasant." He bowed to her, took her hand and kissed it.

Jareth stood up. "Quinn!"

Quinn winked at Sarah, and took his seat.

Jareth glowered at his brother and tossed his napkin down. "We are expected at the Wyrn." He exited the dining hall the guests all followed.

Sarah sat in her seat for a moment, something was wrong. She was not sure what or where, but something was wrong. She was sure it was more than Quinn's having kissed her hand. Sarah knew that Jareth understood it was just a very public display trying to get his goat. Her response had been very guarded, and she hoped that Jareth had seen just how guarded. She had not even smiled at his brother.

Rising she quickly caught up with the rest already headed on foot to the Wyrn. Dragons did not appreciate it if Fae popped in and out. So Jareth held with a no popping zone.

Angus was standing at the Wyrn entrance to greet them. "Welcome Tourney Champions, and honored guests." The Lord of the Dragons led the party into a wide place that the dragons called the meeting room. They were sitting in niches that seemed to fit their bodies. The grooms had brought in benches for the guests. Once they were seated, the music began.

Sarah listened to the drones, whines, and whistles. Some of the sounds reminded her of bagpipes. She found herself wanting to sing along with the great lizards.

Quinn called out to Angus. "Angus! Do Mortise's Lament."

The King's dragon looked at the Lord of Tarsi, "Aye, but only if you will play."

Quinn looked at a groom and asked if he could use his mandolin. Strumming and changing some of the tuning, he nodded to the beast. Together they preformed the Dragons lament Quinn even joined in on what appeared to be the chorus of the tune.

Jareth seemed to go very quiet. Sarah looked over at him, and placed her hand over his. He turned, mismatched eyes full of unspoken emotions, and gazed into the emerald green ones that seemed so concerned. He looked down at her hand; so small compared to his own. Looking up he could feel the stare of his brother before he saw it.

Hours later, they left the Wyrn. As they departed, Angus asked Sarah how she had enjoyed her first experience of Dragon Song. She assured him it was an experience she'd not likely forget soon. She then thanked him for making the evening enchanted.

Quinn and his people went off toward their wing when they all arrived back at the palace. Jareth and the champions retired to the Royal apartments. Jareth bid Giles good night and then the same to Anne and Ryan. He stood quietly outside Sarah's chamber with her. He took her hands in his, and looked into her eyes.

"The festivities are nearly over, and Quinn will be leaving soon. Things here can get back to normal." Jareth said softly.

"Are you going to miss all the fuss and activities?" Sarah asked, just trying to make small talk, not quite ready for the evening to end.

"No," He sighed. "I won't miss it." He reached out to stroke her cheek. "Will you?"

"I'll miss this…" she closed her eyes, pleasured by the gentle touch of his gloved fingers. "Saying good night to you."

"Sarah." His voice was like warm honey.

"Yes?" She opened her eyes and looked up.

"We need to talk." He looked serious, and yet happy.

"Alright, your place or mine?" she teased lightly.

His face froze, the joy left his eyes and he seemed almost in pain. "Not now!" he pleaded. "Not now." He moaned.

"A summons?" she placed her hand on his arm. "Are you suppose to be in pain when you receive these?"

He shook his head. "I have to go, my dear. Wait for me. I want to talk to you…and I want to do it now, as soon as I get back. I don't want anymore time to pass before we've…"

Sarah placed her fingertips to his lips. "It's alright, I'll be here. You go and I'll be here…waiting for you."

Jareth kissed the fingertips. "Thank you, my dearest."

Sarah heard the feet of the horde coming to the hall, "Your escort awaits you, Goblin King. Go, and be safe."

Jareth gathered her into his arms. "I've never had anyone see me off…I think I could get use to this."

"Go." She teased.

Sarah entered her room and found her maid awaiting her. "You didn't have to wait up for me! I can undress myself, it's so late."

"You are the Lady Sarah! I am your maid." Tári admonished sweetly. "Come Lady Sarah, you look very tired."

The nightingale had flown from Sarah's shoulder to her open balcony doors. The bird perched on the rail and began to sing.

Tári smiled. "That one has quite the voice."

"She does," Sarah agreed as the maid readied her for bed. When Tári finished, Sarah slipped into her bed. "Good night Tári."

"Good night, Lady Sarah, sweet dreams." The maid quietly left the room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Solea frowned. "Why is the pool still active? The Tourney is over…our duties as witnesses…should be ended."

Cairbre turned to the Keeper. "Something else?"

"So we fear." Caladon nodded. He looked at Morea, "And the Dryad was only part of a greater game."

Solea was about to protest, when a voice from the eastern witnesses cut though the noise.

"She dreams." It was Xia, her voice commanding attention. "Her dreams are not peaceful. She dreams of the plots."

All eyes turned to the Scrying Pool.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah felt as if she was falling in a swirl of mists. She was dizzy and felt sick. Then she was plunged into darkness. She could hear something, pounding of some king, like a giant heartbeat. The air was nearly choking her, the smell of something metallic. Then came to voices in the darkness, one male, and one female.

"Is all in readiness?" The female asked, her voice as cold as ice.

"It is, it was done before Timmus ran upon his own arrow." The male answered.

"Fool, that one!" spat the female.

"It will be more difficult with but one." The male voice complained.

"Difficult but not impossible." The female chuckled. "Soon we shall have one, it will be easy to get the other."

Sarah kept trying to see though the mists and the darkness, to no avail. She could hear, not see.

"The time has come." The Female said. "He returns. Let us summons him here."

Sarah's eyes shot open, she sat bolt up right and screamed. "Jareth! NO!!!!!!!!!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Xia collapsed, needing to be supported by her consort and the old one. Qwai Chang, motioned the Keeper of the Pool over. He spoke quietly to him and the Keeper nodded. Qwai Chang then moved toward the Bard.

"You must keep watch now, old prophecies will come to their end. Moreover, new beginnings occur. They must be recorded faithfully, Bard." The old one spoke in unhurried manner.

Cairbre frowned, "Old prophecies?"

"All shall be revealed." The old one looked back at his Queen. "One can not stop a tsunami, no matter how good one's intentions are."

Solea looked over to where Xia was still being tended. "She tried to stop something?"

"Her intentions were to be of help." The old man said slowly. "She knows now, mother universe has her own designs, and will not allow interference."

The Bard placed a hand on the old one's arm. "What prophecy? Whose?"

Qwai Chang looked at the bard. "The sons of the High King, of course."

Cairbre shook his head; "Does the High King know?"

The old one made a slow movement with his hand and shrugged. "He knows what he is willing to accept. He has been forewarned, how he accepts is up to him."

Solea watched the old man retreat, then she looked at her Bard. "This is bad, yes?"

Cairbre's eyes closed in pain. "For so many, on so many levels, yes." He reached out a hand to his Water Sprite, "Stay at my side, watch with me. You may see things I don't."

Solea clasped the hand offered. "I will always watch at your side."

The Bard led her back to the Scrying Pool and the activity going on.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meep awoke to Sarah's scream; he took a defensive stance, ready to defend his Lady. Seeing no one in the room, he turned to look at the girl. He opened his mouth and choked out a scream of his own. Her beautiful green eyes were back as coal with vision.

The nightingale on the rail was no longer singing sweetly. It was trilling a lament.

Giles was the first to arrive in the room. He moved to Sarah's side, saw her eyes and called for Sarah's maid. The Elf appeared and backed away from the stricken girl.

"She has the sight." Tári gasped.

"Woman! Attend your mistress." Giles ordered, snapping Tári out of her shock.

Anne and Ryan entered the room Giles drew them aside. "Sarah's having a vision. It is not pretty, and it looks like she is in pain. Brace yourselves."

Anne pushed the men aside. "Ninnies!" she muttered. She shoved Tári out of her path as well. Sitting on the bed, she looked at Sarah's face, and kept an impassive expression on her own. "Sarah…Sarah…" When she got no response she tried a new tact. "Sareth!"

The others head snapped to the direction of the magical name. "He is taken." A hand gripped covers like a vice. "He is taken."

"He?" Anne asked.

"Jareth." The seer stated. "They abuse the power of summons. They weaken him…" She gasped for air, and her eyes closed. Sarah fell back into the bed and cried out in pain.

Anne turned to the men, "Just don't stand there! Find the King."

Sarah blinked, and sat up. "Jareth." She moaned.

Anne looked at her, she was returning to normal, her eyes no longer dark with vision. "We'll find him, honey."

"Anne, go to the Library. I want everything you can find on Summons." Sarah rose from her bed and pulled on her robe.

"Ok boss." She helped Sarah to stand. "Where you going to be? You going up to your tower?"

"No…it's too dangerous." Sarah stepped into little slippers. "I'm going to the throne room. Soon as you have anything, no matter how little or insignificant, bring it to me."

Sarah stood in the throne room, her head throbbing from the power of the vision. Every nerve was a raw edge, and every sound made her jump.

Quinn entered the room not even trying to be quiet. "What the hell is going on?"

Sarah looked at him, "Not now Quinn, this is not the time…"

"I felt a disturbance in the fabric of magic, woman." He growled. "What has happened."

"Jareth is missing." Sarah said as she paced. "His Goblin horde returned and he was…summoned away with out them."

Quinn shook his head, "That's not possible, that's not how the summons is set up. The summons comes and the horde get it at the same time as the King."

Sarah looked at him; "You know how the summons works?"

"Father explained it to us both, at the same time." Quinn stated as if he expected everyone to know this. "Tarsi is the Goblin backup. Should the King not be able to answer a summons, the Lord of Tarsi must."

"What?" her voice squeaked as she spoke. "That's not in any of the lore."

Quinn made a face. "Well now, smartie, they don't tell you everything now do they? And for your information, it was in the lore…the old lore, before it was cleaned up and made sterile, for the sensitivities of the Victorians." He crossed his arms. "Damn prissy pompous asses. Ruined every good story they touched." He muttered.

Sarah started to breathe heavy, "Quinn, that means you can tune into where ever he is?"

"I told you I felt a disturbance." He looked at her as if she were dense.

"Well go save him for **_me_**!" she shouted.

Tilting his head to one side, he asked coldly. "Why should I want to do that, Sarah?"

"He's your brother!" she moaned.

"Yes, he is. But why should I save him for you?" Quinn knew his brother was in pain, he could feel it. He had every intention of going to save him, but if he could use it as a bargaining chip. As leverage against the girl, why should he not? "What's in it for me?"

"OH no…" she shook her head, remembering what Jareth had said when they were battling Robin. He had set the game up with the rules that applied to life in Labyrinthia. "Nothing without payment." She moaned.

"Smart girl." Quinn edged forward. "So Sarah, you ready to dicker on a price for my brother?"

Sarah swallowed. "I will not come to your bed and rut like pigs! I will not be used for your licentious pleasure, Quinn! I don't want to be your…pear closet."

Quinn bobbed his head back and forth, "Yes, that was crude of me, Sarah. I could have worded that so much more… Well," he shrugged.

"What do you want Quinn?" She balled her fists at her side.

Quinn acted as if giving it hard thought. "What do I want…ah…I have it…I want a kiss."

"A kiss?" Sarah asked incredulously.

"A kiss." Quinn placed his hands behind his back and clasped them tightly to stave off the pain now racking him.

"Just a kiss?" He nodded and she shrugged. "Fine."

Quinn looked at her, "A kiss, freely given in front of the entire court."

"Great, invite the entire Seelie Court if you like." She was getting agitated. "Now go, find Jareth."

"You agree?"

"You want a kiss, fine, I'll give you a kiss…Freely."

Quinn smiled, "Open mouthed."

"Quinn you are wasting time!" Sarah argued.

"Open mouthed." He said firmer.

"Okay." She gave in.

"Eyes closed." He teased.

"Will you go?" she turned him and pushed him toward the door.

Quinn dug his heel in. "Tongue." He said over his shoulder.

Sarah stopped shoving him. "What?"

"Tongue." He repeated.

"Quinn…" Sarah was losing it and was becoming desperate.

Quinn turned and pulled her into his arms, staring down into her face with azure eyes filling with passion. "I want tongue, and lots of it! I want you to open to me….I want free passage to your tonsils!"

"You bring Jareth back and you can have my God damned lungs!" she growled

"I have your word?" he questioned huskily.

"Hell Quinn, you can have my oath." She snapped.

He pulled her closer. "Done!" he released her so quickly she landed on the floor as he made for the door. "Sarah take off your lipstick! I like naked lips…" He then shouted. "Klaws, Giles, Ryan to me! We're going to go rescue the King."

Anne came to the throne room and found Sarah on her bottom. "What was that."

"Quinn he's going to go rescue Jareth…the bastard made me bargain for the King." Sarah pulled herself off the floor.

Anne's face lost color. "He made you what?"

"Bargain with him for Jareth."

Anne grabbed Sarah's hands. "What price did he set?"

"A kiss…. Seems like of a small…Anne, what the hell is wrong? You look like you are going to faint."

"You can't!" Anne gripping one of Sarah's hands pulled her with her to the library. "You can't kiss Quinn. At least not until you've kissed Jareth."

Sarah blushed. "Annie I don't discuss whom I kiss with anyone…"

Anne shook her friend. "Pay attention! You can't kiss Quinn!"

"Ok, why not?" Sarah grabbed onto the table for support.

"Because it will break the marking!" She pulled a book and opened to a passage. "See you are only half marked, there was no kiss…. Moreover, until there is…the bond can be severed. No bond…no…"

Sarah read and ground her teeth. "That son of a bitch!"

"Which one?" Anne asked.

"Both, but this time Quinn…he knew all this and tricked me into giving my oath that I would kiss him freely in front of the entire court." Sarah slammed the book on the desk shut. "That bastard."

"Oh Sarah, first thing, when the King gets back get him to kiss you." Anne pleaded. "Don't let Quinn sever the bond."

Sarah closed her eyes. "This is what Jareth wanted to talk about…" she groaned. "Why didn't he just kiss me? He's had opportunity."

"I read about you and him." Anne said. "Maybe you should read what this Bard, Cairbre wrote…" she pulled the volume and handed it to Sarah. "You left him in pretty bad shape pal."

Sarah read, then fingered the words. "He does love me." She whispered. "Oh Jareth, come back to me." Closing her eyes, she whispered. "Come back to me."


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33.**

Morea was seething. "I never agreed to this plot! I would no more wish to harm Jareth than I would wish to harm myself."

The Keeper shrugged. "You kept bad company, Dryad." He sighed. "Pity you only knew of Timmus being part of the plot. Seems they trusted you only as far as they could see you. They gave you as little information as they knew you would need." He felt little sympathy for the woman. "Perhaps now you will be more careful to leash your jealousy."

Solea searched the pool. "Can we direct the Scrying?"

The Keeper shook his head. "We see what is needed to be seen…not what we want."

"I liked the pool in the forest better." Solea complained.

Cairbre patted her shoulder. "That's different. I was Scrying, and it's not a sacred pool. I was able to direct the Scrying. This is official; the pool gives the vision."

"You're calm." She whispered.

"No, I'm not…I'm controlled." He sighed. "I am a Bard, and I will do what I must."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth lay on the ground, pain such as he had never known racked his very fiber.

"Can you hear me?" A feminine voice asked.

"Yes." He moaned in a raspy voice. "I hear you." His mind reeled, he know the voice.

"Good." She sounded pleased. "The last voice you hear shall be mine, how fitting."

"What do you want?" He said slowly.

"Justice." The voice told him. "I want justice."

"They will stop you…my champions will stop you." He warned, finding breathing almost too laborious.

"Your precious champions are the next to die…The last one I will dispatch will be your precious Sarah." The voice laughed. "I shall enjoy her death most of all."

"No…leave them…alone…it's enough…you have…me." Jareth groaned out.

"You? You are bait stupid man. Soon your paladin and Tarsi warrior will be joining you as well as Quinn. I shall have all of you buried in this cavern." The voice laughed again. "Good bye, Goblin King…when next we meet it will be in hell."

The voice was gone, Jareth was alone in the dark…alone with that odor…that horrid odor of base metal. "Quinn…help…me…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Quinn had used his powers to transport all of them to the area outside the mines. "This is it. This is where they brought him to by summons…. In a weakened state he could have been easily overcome." Closing his eyes, the darker brother spoke. "I can feel him…he's near…and in pain..."

Klaws looked around, "The mines? Why here?"

Quinn pointed to the rising mountains. "They contain base metals…lead in high quantity masks things from Fae senses. There are veins of lead, gold and other metals in this range."

Giles frowned. "That was an entrance?" He pointed to a freshly collapsed opening. "We need help…"

"We are here, Quinn." Angus addressed the Lord of Tarsi.

Quinn began to have trouble breathing. His face twisted in pain. "Iron…they've somehow salted the place he is with iron…." He turned to the men and dragons. "Get that open. I'm using what power I have…I can perhaps help keep him alive. Get that entrance opened."

"Quinn, wait!" Giles went to grab the Darker Fae only to end up with a hand full of air. He cursed under his breath, looked at men and dragons. "Get that opening cleared. We must save the High Kings sons."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Xia cried out in pain. Cairbre also cried out, any that had High Fae blood were racked in pain.

Solea remembered what her Bard had ordered and kept her eyes on the pool. Refusing to look away, even as her Bard lay helpless on the ground. He had ordered her to watch and watch she would.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Quinn staggered to his knees as he appeared in the chamber with in the mountain. He had pulled an orb from the air, "Illuminati," he commanded. As the chamber began to fill with light, he saw Jareth, pale and motionless on the ground. All around, scattered though out the chamber was an item from the mortal world that could prove fatal to any high born Fae. Railroad spikes, iron railroad spikes. Quinn felt his power draining.

"Jareth." He moved closer as he began to fall.

He touched his brother's face with his bare hand. "Jareth, I'm here."

"Quinn." The voice was faint.

"Yes, I'm here."

"They mean to kill us both. This was a trap to get you here, and leave…Sarah open to attack." Jareth coughed. "It is too late…"

"Dragons and men…digging." Quinn kept his words to a minimum.

Jareth could feel his strength waning. "Too…late."

Quinn was still stronger, having had less exposure. "No, we won't give up! We are the sons of Oberon!"

Jareth nodded. "Sons of Oberon."

Quinn then noticed something. Where his fingers touched his brother's cheek, the skin looked more flushed. "Jareth, we have one chance." He reached for his brother's gloved hand and began to tare at the leather.

"Quinn? What are you doing?" Jareth moaned.

"Be still," the darker brother ordered. "We are going to merge."

Mismatched eyes sought the azure blue ones. "Too risky. No reversal."

Quinn gripped his brother's hand. "Listen to me, brother. This is important. I do not know what will happen…what will remain…I need to say this while we are separate…. I never hated you! I've always loved you."

"I know…."

"Shut up and listen." Quinn ordered. "All the games, all the torments and antagonizing…it was all just that …games…you have always been my other half."

Jareth nodded. "Don't leave me Quinn…"

Quinn could feel the merge begin. "I won't, not ever…I'll be with you always…Brother."

The cavern bathed in an unnatural glow.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Solea had witnessed what no Fae present could. She fell to her knees and cried out the Sprite lament.

Morea joined in the wail. As did all who were not of High Fae blood.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah seated on the steps of the throne, rocked back and forth. Something had happened and she was not able to make out what it was. Something had torn a large gapping whole in the fabric of magic.

Guards, not Goblins entered the room and surrounded her.

"Sarah Williams, you will come with us." The leader of the guard said in a tone that told her how much he detested mortals.

Sarah stood, "Who are you?" she demanded.

"By order of the Seelie Court you are under arrest."

A male voice cut though the air. "By whose order?"

Sarah and the guard turned to face the new comer. The guard all fell to their knees. Sarah looked at the man, and knew. She moved closer and knelt before him. "Oberon." She whispered. "High King of the Fae…I pledge thee my….faith.."

"Rise, child." He held out a hand to her. "You, captain," He said to the guard leader. "You have a great deal of explaining to do."

The Captain rose. "We were told to arrest this mortal."

"What mortal?" Oberon asked. The guard pointed to Sarah. The High King snickered. "Look again, Captain…do you see a mortal?"

The guard swallowed, "Sire…she's…not Fae…either.."

Oberon placed a hand on the shoulder of the changing girl. "She's not anything as of yet…her evolution will take time…and someone meant to halt it. Now, Captain would you like to tell me whom that would be?"

Before the Captain could answer, Sarah sniffed the air. "I know that perfume!"

Oberon sniffed as well. "As do I…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Giles and Ryan went into the cavern, forcing Klaws to keep out. They wanted no Fae exposed to the iron that Quinn had sensed. The cavern glow was dimming; they reached the heap that had to be the brothers. They stared at each other, unable to speak at what they were witnessing. No mortal had ever witnessed a merging. The Merge had just completed. The men reached down and pulled the King to his feet, in a raspy voice he whispered 'trap.' Giles and Ryan carried him between them out of the deadly cavern and into the open.

Klaws looked at them, then the opening; there was no need to question. Still his eyes registered the unspoken. Giles shook his head; Klaws went to his keens and cried out a lament a sound that carried though out the Kingdom.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She appeared on the balcony, heard the lament and saw the citizens enter the square below. Painting on a somber face, she moved to the rail. "People of Labyrinthia!"

She spoke out with a clear voice. "It is my painful duty to announce the death of your king." Who would question the authority of a member of the Royal High Court? Who would dare?

A cry of lament rose from the lips of Goblin, dwarf and beasts. Others joined in.

The woman smiled. "Yes, mourn your little king."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Oberon looked up to find the image of Lusha coming toward him. The image vanished as the glamour was dropped. A woman in queenly array was what remained.

"She's proclaiming herself regent. Just as you suspected."

Sarah growled and moved past the High Queen. "Not as long as there is breathe in my body!"

Tatiana smiled as the girl flew past her. "Oh this I can't miss." She followed Sarah.

Oberon looked at the guard. "If you arrested the Mortal, Lady Anne…I think now would be a good time to release her." Suggested the High King as he too followed Sarah.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth looked at everyone. "Need to get to castle…"

Klaws turned to the dragons. "Return on your own. I'll take the king and his men at arms." He placed his hands on the shoulders of the men holding the weakened King between them.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The woman kept her mask of mourning, "In trying to save the King, I am sad to say we also lost his brother, Lord Quinn, and both paladin and warrior." She felt the urge to cackle, but stifled it. "Thus as the land is now without King, I proclaim myself regent in the name of Prince Robin Zaker, my son." Elise placed a hand over her heart. "True heir to the Goblin throne."

"Says who you bitch?" Sarah stormed onto the balcony. "There's the little matter of him being imprisoned, remember?"

Fury replaced mock mourning, "What are you doing free?" Elise snarled. "I arranged for you to be arrested…Guards!" She cried out. "Guards." Elise cried out in true pain.

Sarah was now gripping the forearms of the Fae woman and shaking her violently. "You stupid bitch, what have you done?"

Elise shoved Sarah away, "I got rid of two thorns in my side!" She spat. "I cleared the path for the person who should have received this throne…my son! The true heir."

"So you're where he picked up that garbage from!" Sarah accused. "And what makes him the true heir?"

"By right of royal birth you stupid human. I am older than the High Kings darling boys, Quinn and Jareth….I should have been made regent for the Goblin Kingdom…and it should have passed to my son! The true heir."

Sarah staggered. "You're a child of Oberon?"

Oberon, who had been listening to the exchange, sighed. "Yes…she's a child of mine…"

Elise's face went ashen. "Father." She choked out. She had the good sense to look ashamed.

Sarah took that opportunity to slap her. The force of the blow sent the Fae woman to her knees. "You bitch!" Sarah stood over her. "Elise Zaker, daughter of Oberon, I Sarah Williams, Mystic of Labyrinthia accuse you of having broken The Escheat."

Elise stood up. "You are nothing! Mystic, ha!"

The High Queen saw the movement in the chamber, and turned Oberon's attention to it. The High King took a long breath and held her hand.

"I am a daughter of Oberon…" Elise cried out. "You have no idea of what that means."

"It dose not give you the right to kill your brothers! Or lay claim to a Kingdom that was never yours, Elise." Sarah screamed. "My god! They were your brothers!"

"We but shared the same Sire." Elise said coldly. "My mother was a Queen in her own right, their mothers were but play princesses, much like that actress mother you claim, Mystic." Elise laughed. "So they are dead…so what…my son will return in triumph and sit up a throne!"

"Not my throne he won't." a shaken voice weakly said.

Elise turned, her face blanched. "No…it can not be…"

Sarah staggered away from Elise, looked at the man and cried out. "Jareth!" she ran the short distance and as he went to his knees, she caught him in her arms. Cradling the weak King against her, she sobbed. "You're back…"

Elise smiled. "He looks like he may yet die."

Oberon shot a look at her, "You'd best pray daughter that he does not."

Sarah leaned back; he was changed, different and yet familiar. His hair was not soft and pale, it had darker strands mixed into the light angel hair. His face looked as if he had aged, or perhaps was showing his age. He was not the same. Sarah looked around and whispered. "Quinn?"

Jareth swallowed, placed a hand to his heart and said quietly. "Here. He saved me, Sarah."

Oberon ordered guards to hold Elise. Tatiana was leading the healer out to the balcony. She helped Sarah to stand and allow the King to be properly tended to. Sarah watched as they led the King off to his private rooms. Sarah crumpled and wept. Anne rushed past the guards, past High King and his wife. She helped Sarah to her feet and led her away.

Oberon looked at his wife. "It is done."

Tatiana held his hand. "It is as it was meant to be. One son, one soul."

Oberon whispered. "The cost…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The lament of every creature now joined into the voices of Water Sprite and Dryad. The pool darkened.

When Cairbre raised his head, he saw the Druid was gone.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Druid Keeper of the Scrying Pool appeared beside the High King. "The price was met, and the Kingdom saved. The two are now one, as was meant to be."

Oberon wept, "I had prayed this was not …"

The Druid raised his hand, silencing the bereaved father. "What is written is written, Oh High King…and Royal birth can not change that." The Druid moved back and began to fade. "The shattered soul, is once again whole."


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34.**

Anne had walked Sarah back to her rooms, and had sat on her bed while the other cried herself out. Meep sniffed and lay on the end of the bed rolled up in a ball. The nightingale perched on the headboard, no moving or singing. When Sarah exhausted herself and went to sleep, Anne stayed.

Night fell and the songs of lament were still sounding. Tári sent Lady Anne down to diner with her Paladin and the others who had gathered in the dining hall. She brought a bowl of broth and forced Sarah to take nourishment. She did not make the girl speak, understanding there were no words. Meep lay motionless on the bed, staring. Sarah crawled down to where the Pixie lay and gathered him close.

The rest of the inhabitants of the castle had gone to their beds. Sarah left Meep, who finally was asleep, lay on her bed. She wandered out to the balcony, and looked up at the starry sky. She went to her knees. "God, what ever you are…thank you for letting Quinn get there in time…thank you for saving Jareth." She swallowed, then whispered. "Thank you Quinn."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The druid walked among the lamenting beings at the Scrying Pool. Xia, who looked shattered. Cairbre who was writing down all that Solea had seen. Solea was retelling the tale.

Morea was curled up by the pool's edge, her foliage not looked more like winter. Caladon spoke to her. "Dryad, come with me."

The woman rose and walked as one in a dream.

"All that has taken place was written." He said to her. "Go now, you are excused."

Morea nodded. "I understand."

The Druid held out his hand. "There is no one person to blame, Dryad. Do not shoulder more than is yours."

The Dryad pulled herself together. "Goodbye, Druid."

One by one, the ones who had come to watch departed. The Druid looked at the Asian Fae Queen. "Lady Xia…."

She held up her hand, "I know…it does not lessen the pain. We understand there was only to be one…never two…but there were two for so long…"

Caladon placed his hands over hers. "Be at peace, the gift you sent the Lady Sarah remains with her."

"No…" Xia sighed. "The gift remains in Labyrinthia…Lady Sarah…does not…not yet." Xia motioned her consort to her side. "We take our leave…you have your Bard. We are not needed…not now…"

The Druid watched as they all left, soon it was just the Bard and his Sprite and the old Druid. Just as it was meant to be.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah rose before the sun, showered and dressed. Passing the King's door she knew he was still deep in sleep and would be for some time. He had looked like death when she had held him. It was not something she wanted to see again.

Sarah joined the others in the State Dining hall. She took her seat looking at the empty seats to either side of her. Oberon entered and took the seat belonging to Jareth; his wife took the seat that should have been Quinn's. The High King held out a hand to the girl. Anne and Ryan both kept silent watch.

"I shall stay on until the King is up to his duties." Oberon announced.

"How long does the healer think that will be?" Giles asked quietly.

"A few days, perhaps." Oberon stated. "The healer said my son…"He paused; his voice broke on the word. "Healer says he will sleep at least two days."

"And on the third day he rose." Mused Sarah.

"Jareth is not a god, child." Oberon's voice to Sarah was gentler than to any other.

"No," she agreed. "He's not."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Oberon sat upon the throne, listening to the supplication of a subject. His wife sat in a smaller throne that had been placed beside the great throne of the King. The High Queen noticed the girl wandering in. She pointed to her and the High King paused in his judgement. All the subjects bowed to Sarah as she came in.

"I'm sorry…I didn't know you were still in here." She said.

"Come in child." Oberon directed. "Come sit with us."

Sarah moved to the stairs and sat where Jareth often had her sit. She listened to Oberon meet justice out. When the last subject had been dealt with, she looked up at the High King. "I see where Jareth gets it from. That sense of …the patron…"

Oberon nodded. "It's inbreed."

Sarah pursed her mouth. "What's going to happen now...to…Elise."

Oberon reached down to stroke Sarah's hair. "She has been sent to a place where she can do no harm."

"I hope you have good guards on her!" Sarah sighed. "I can't understand her…venom toward Jareth or Quinn."

The High King looked to his wife. The High Queen shrugged. "It's a matter of not understanding that the High King is…the High King. She never understood why she was passed over for a kingdom."

"Long before the boys…were born…I knew Elise was not able to command a Kingdom. I have other daughters who do just fine…not Elise." He shuddered. "Her son is not much better…I understand you've met the grandson."

"My condolences." Sarah said to Oberon. "You're gene pool needs cleaning."

The High Queen snickered. "I like this one! She has spunk!"

"Hush you." Oberon said playfully to his wife. "Yes, Sarah…from time to time…we need fresh blood."

Tatiana called out. "Healer, come join us. I'm sure the Lady Sarah would like an update on the King."

The healer entered and bowed to all, then turned to the Lady Sarah. "He sleeps, and is gaining strength. He will make a complete recovery. He was fortunate not to be stabbed by the spikes."

"And the…." Sarah hated the word. "The merge?"

"We must wait to see what is there." The healer bowed and departed.

Sarah looked up at the High King. "Ok, pops! Explain…"

"Pops?" He mused. "Pops…" Wise eyes looked down at the concerned young woman. "Merging…" He began to explain the ins and outs to her.

Sarah listened and digested. "So because they were apart for so long there's two people in that one body?"

"More or less." Oberon sighed.

"Oy mama!" Sarah moaned.

"My thoughts precisely." The High Queen nodded.

"So who is the dominant personality?" Sarah asked.

Oberon sighed. "That is anyone's guess."

Sarah stood up. Her face went scarlet. "Oh God."

The High King watched as the girl escaped to the garden. "Now what was that about?"

Leaning over the High Queen informed the High King of the demands made by Quinn to rescue Jareth. Oberon snickered, then chuckled, then laughed.

"It's not that funny!" Tatiana admonished.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Two days later, Jareth was speaking to Giles alone in the war room. He was finalizing the travel plans for the Champions to return home. "I trust you to do this Giles, to protect my Mystic as you travel."

Giles bowed. "I shall see them back to the coordinates, Sire. Then go to my apartment and arrange for my return here to the Kingdom."

"The portal shall be in place by the time you arrive there. I've told you how to open it. Have the Goblins clear the place wipe it clean. I shall await your return." Jareth was more somber than he had been before the merge. He seemed older somehow.

"Sire…is there anything I can…do?" Giles asked.

Jareth looked up, "No thank you, Giles." He leaned back in the high backed chair. "Send Anne and Ryan in and close the door."

The meeting with the Paladin and his lady had been behind closed doors. Not even Giles was privy to the discussion. When it was over, Anne came out with tears in her eyes. Ryan was somber and quiet.

Sarah tapped at the door, and looked in. "May I enter, Sire?"

Jareth looked up, "Of course, Sarah." He waved her in. "You'll be leaving for home in a just a little bit."

"I was wondering…What happens to Tarsi now?" She took a seat at the war table and looked at the man.

"It reverts to a province of the Kingdom, as it was before my father gave it to Quinn." Jareth said. "I should like to make Giles the governor… but alas…"

"You can't." Sarah stated. "The Lord of Tarsi must be a Fae…to stand in for the King if he can not answer a summons. Yes, I know…Quinn told me."

Jareth felt the slow smile come to his lips. 'She heard me.' The voice said in his head. "It's nice that you heard."

"Yes, well." She shrugged. "What about Klaws? He'd make a good Governor."

"A very good suggestion, Sarah." He wrote it down, then he stood up. "I want to thank you again for all you did for the Kingdom."

Sarah stood. "You're welcome." She smiled, and waited.

"I guess it's about time, Giles will be waiting…and we can't keep the portal open." Jareth moved to wave her to the door.

"That's it? She asked her eyes narrowing.

"Should there be more?" Jareth asked.

"You mentioned something about wanting to have a talk." Sarah gave him the opening.

"It will keep until our next meeting I think." Jareth said looking as if he had a million thoughts flooding his mind.

Sarah took a step toward him. "Oh really?"

Jareth backed up. "Yes…you've been though so much…and…"

"Oh I see…" She took another step. "So you're just going to let me go home…is that it?"

"Yes…" his voice was tentative and he backed up a bit farther.

"How generous." She mocked, as she backed him against a wall. Gripping his shirt, she growled. "Guess it's up to me to take this bull by the horns." She pulled him down and kissed him with all the force she could.

Jareth gasped and felt her take control. He moaned and a voice screamed, 'move over! Let me though.' Jareth was panting when she released him.

Sarah licked her lips. "Consider yourself marked!" she calmly turned and sashayed out of the office. She gave Giles the signal to open the portal and send Anne and Ryan though.

Jareth staggered to the door, "Sarah!" She turned just before stepping in to the portal. "Which one of us did you kiss?"

Sarah smiled. "You're smart boys…you figure it out." She saluted and jumped into the portal.

Giles stepped though and it was gone.

'It was me.' Quinn said huskily.

"In your dreams!" Jareth closed his eyes. He was marked; he could feel her although she was now in her own world.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Solea looked at the fountain in the garden. "I guess it's time for me to go."

Cairbre slid arms around her, pulling her back into his embrace. "Leave me never, sweet lady. Come and be my bond mate."

Tears of joy spilled, "I thought you'd never ask."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah sat on her bed a week later, writing in her journal as she babysat Toby. Meep sat on the end of her bed. He rarely left her side. "Sarah…can I ask you something?"

Sarah lay across the bed and looked at her personal Pixie. "Shoot."

Meep looked at the room and at the blond haired little boy asleep with his head in Meep's lap. "Which one did you kiss?"

Sarah touched the little face. "Think about it, who do you think I kissed?"

Meep did the math then giggled. "You killed to Fae with one Kiss!"

Sarah put Toby in the crib now in her room. She turned off the light and whispered. "Good night Meep."

"Good night Sarah."


End file.
